


Beneath the Crimson Sky

by Naemae



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (I've never written anything this dirty... It's probably crap), Alpha and Omega (GOD), Alpha! Caliborn, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Bromance, Cambion Karkat, Character Death, Demigods, Demon Bro, Demon Dave, Demon Dirk, Demons, Demonstuck, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Human Casey, Incest, Jane has heart problems, John and Dave are good dads, John is a Saint, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Multi, Mute John, Nephilim, Not all information is true, Omega! Calliope, One-Sided Condesce/Bro Strider, One-Sided Relationship, POV Multiple, Polygamy, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Some characters have false information, Some characters lie, and lalonde, bumped up the rating for chapter 9+, complications in the strider bloodline, demon striders, enjoy, it will hopefully make sense later on, john is a good dad, lots of death, nephil jane, nephil john, some bad bastards, story planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling trapped was arguably the worst part of the apocalypse. It was the one universal consistency. Trapped by the island, trapped by desire, trapped by obligation. Hell on earth wasn't supposed to be so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One: Begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, a lot of this was written on my phone. Thank you very much for reading :) The story will pick up.

Jade fumbled with the blue edge of her sleeve nervously.

She was in trouble. Hella trouble. All distortions of hell kind of trouble. She knew she shouldn't have tried to enter the island's ruins; she'd been taught that since she was coherent enough to recollect.

But Harleys were a stubborn bunch, it was relatively hereditary. Getting into trouble was a familiar issue, it was almost not her fault that enthusiasm for adventure seemed to run through the veins of the Harleys. Jake would understand, but he was pretty useless in her defence. That's pretty much how things went on the island. Do anything you want to, but remember that the grandparents would find out sooner or later. No one could save you then. That didn't stop her from going along with Karkat's latest 'plan'. Note the inverted commas; Karkat couldn't make a plan worth shit. Cambions were supposed to be intelligent, but it turned out that particular apple fell pretty far from the tree.

Jade would never mention such things to his face.

She stood in front of her towering home, covered in dirt, with her rifle strapped to her back. She was so screwed. She could lie and say she just had a good tumble with Karkat or one of the many wandering lusii. But that never happened. So that concept was metaphorically out the window, along with her freedom for the next month. Sigh. She had a feeling it was going to be a looooong month.

Becquerel only allowed her two cousins to enter the ruins, as they were nephilim and stuff. It was their birthright to maintain the seal. The seal was a barrier between the two dimensions, crafted by her uncle's late wife many thousands of years ago. She was told that Calliope was an angel from the beginning of time itself. In summary, the barrier was basically just a teleportation method that allowed people to come and go.

The only problem was dangerous things could come through. Demons, ghouls and whatever other creatures Jade's grandparents had warned her and Jake of. She believed this, despite her somewhat sceptic attitude towards it. She'd come across the supernatural, obviously; her cousins were nephilim and her best friend was a cambion. It's just that that seal was her only connection to the outside world, away from the island hidden that was hidden from the chaos of the world.

And by fuck it was a hellish world.

Polar to the relative calm of the island, the rest of the world was in disarray. The war pretty much caused that. Humanity was crippled by the arrival of the Condesce and her armies. The she-devil and her loyal Lords and Ladies took it upon themselves one day to enslave everyone. It came too suddenly for anyone to understand the timing or the reasoning. Humanity never seen it coming. No one was safe. Pardon. No one is safe.

The Harleys were fortunate to have lived in solitude, mostly undisturbed by the rest of the world. As the respective guardians of the island for more generations than there were people spared the culling fork. It was their duty to watch over the ruins, and basically make sure no one screwed around with the barrier. You see, there was no where else on earth that was safe, no where but the island. The seal did exactly as it's title suggested, sealed the island away, safe from the rest of the world. The only way onto the island was through there. And it lead to anywhere you wished to go. It was apparently a lot more casually used before the war.

Her uncle David and cousins John and Jane - soon after the impending apocalypse - came to live on the island as well, taking up residence in the towers. It was great to have more company at first. She had been six when this occurred, Jake had been nine. The company of those closer to their age had felt a relief if anything. But then a couple of years passed, and John started to invite people onto the island, opening the seal, and closing it again. Karkat was the first, and then some other cambions followed in the years after, but none of them looked like Karkat, they looked almost human; Karkat did not. The latest arrival came a year ago, some creepy guy called Gamzee.

John was far too generous that way, by her grandfather's perspective.

The Harleys weren't used to company, especially those of half demonic origin. But they could barely protest against someone of John's standing.

It struck her as odd that John never invited anyone human. She thought maybe there were none left to save, which was a thought she avoided dwelling on. Her and Jake's parents were still out there somewhere.

Ten years had passed since the apocalypse began. Ten. It felt weird to actually mention a number. It felt too normal and calm on the island. The only hint of the bloodshed or horror came from the cambions, who were naturally a little bit sociopathic, borderline psychopathic. Karkat didn't like to talk about what happened before he came to the island, but it was easy to tell it had scarred him. It was off putting at first, but Jade came to realise there was a default setting of pissy to his personality, there was no real spite there.

Over all those years, she'd been encouraged by her imagination to indulge in her curiosity for the seal. What was really out there? Everyone had told her simply, 'it's not like this place', and that only made her more interested. Perhaps if she seen it herself, she'd feel better?

The first guardian did not humour her innocence, to say the least.

So Jade ended up standing in front of her home, scuffed and beaten, and hesitant to enter. Karkat had headed home, defeated yet another day. He never let her come over to hide at his 'hive'. Trritorial cambion 'bull'.

Someone would be inside waiting to catch her, she just knew it! As if they always knew when she was up to no good.

A finger tapped the back of her shoulder, and she jumped, barely making a scream before she turned pale. A strange noise came after, and she recognised the struggled sound as laughter.

"John! That's not funny!" She yelled as she turned, before covering her mouth to hush her frustrations for her cousin's antics.

He shook his head and continued to chuckle. He moved his hands to sign the words, ' _couldn't help it_.'

She huffed, and pressed her hands against her waist as she stared him down.

He offered a grin as an apology, and moved his hands again to speak. ' _Bec beat you up again, didn't he?_ '

She removed her eyes from him, and a sigh slipped from her mouth, ' _maybe'_ , she motioned,  _'just a little, please don't tell._..'

After a moment with his brow arched, and he shook his head, ' _secret's safe, again._ '

"Thanks, John," she sighed in relief, and pulled at the strap of her rifle nervously. "I can't handle another lecture, it's... _Ugh_... You know? Well, you wouldn't really. You just walk around wherever you want and no one says a thing... Oh! Not that I meant that in a bad way! I'm just so envious..." She pouted, and stared at her shoes.

John didn't say anything, of course, he was mute. It was awkward at first, when they first came to the island, but Jane helped with the translation and eventually helped her learn sign language. It'd became easier to communicate, but it was still a little weird. Pesterchum was a miracle.

She glanced up, and saw him fold his arms and shake his head.

' _Sorry!'_  She motioned, and offered him a smile.

He released his arms and waved his hand with a smile, indicating that it was all good. Jade was grateful her cousin didn't hold grudges, he was nice that way.

"So any tips for entering the house of Harley unnoticed?" She asked.

He shook his head, and motioned again, ' _Grandpa is waiting inside_...'

Her eyes widened, "then what was the point in saying you'd keep it a secret, John?!"

He frowned, and shrugged, ' _I'll do what I can to cover for you, but he's pretty strict when it comes to the ruins. He just knows things. Besides, you do this practically every week, like clockwork. It's never gonna work, Bec won't let anything through_.'

"No one except you and Jane."

He flinched at that, and looked away. ' _I can't let you go through there, you don't want to see it. It probably seems like I'm being unreasonable, but I'd rather you not rush into danger... It's literally hell out there._ '

"That's not for you to decide, John! I'm old enough to know it's not safe, but I'm not some defenceless little girl!"

' _You wouldn't understand it, Jade. Please just hear me out on this. It's a nightmare out there. You're not just my cousin, you're my friend. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you.'_

She huffed, and entered the towers. She didn't intend to be mean to John, well, that time she did, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings or cause him to worry. He kept the island safe from the war, closed the seal when he was still learning the alphabet. He was amazing, and she admired him greatly. But he didn't understand what it was like to feel trapped his entire life. It was exhausting just sitting around in the safety of the island.

She stormed through the living room, ignoring her grandfather sitting by the fire polishing a shotgun.

"I know I'm grounded, I'll be up in my room," was all she said before she made the ascent to her room. Jake was there when she walked up the final spiral of stairs, raiding through the cubboards hastily.

She ignored her brother as well, and fell face first onto her bed, groaning into the covers.

"Sorry sis, I'm undergoing quite the predicament here," he hummed, rustling through the bottom of the wardrobe. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

She rolled over and looked to see what he was doing. "What have you lost now?"

"Are you insinuating I lose things often, because I assure you little sister, I most certainly do not!"

"Whoa, Jake, alright. What can't you find?" She sat up, and curled her fingers over the edge of her bed.

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "my blasted laptop. The damn thing was here this morning, but now there's no sign of it."

"O-oh..."

"... I believe I recognise that response, Jade... What have you done?"

"N-nothing!" She looked away.

"Dear, precious, sweet baby sister... Am I correct in assuming you've played a part in the sabotage and or theft of my laptop?"

Jade watched Jake walk closer with every word that came from his mouth. She didn't mean to lose the laptop, she just borrowed it on her little journey, and it kind of broke in her spar with Bec. "Oops..." She giggled nervously.

"I do not want to get into another round of fisticuffs with you, Jade! But if you have damaged or lost my laptop, I might acually kill you!" He was a bit furious, she noted.

She shrank back as he moved closer, unsure of whether or not he would initiate another round of fisticuffs. No matter the outcome, she still had her rifle. "... Okay... Well, try not to kill me... But I kind of sort of maybe lost your laptop indefinately... I'm so sorry, Jake. You know I hate leaving home with an extra messaging device on hand... If it makes up for anything, we can get you a new one! It might take a while, but you can use mine until then!"

His face scrunched into an unpleasant frown, but he wasn't looking at her. "So my laptop has entered oblivion from which she cannot return, or... Is she simply lost?"

"Uhh... She- it fell into the ocean..."

"... Well... I... I suppose she at least had a poetic death, one which is worthy of such a loyal and reliable piece of unfeeling machinery. Bugger to the world, I will survive." His exhale echoed in the room.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I got into trouble with Bec again, and the laptop slipped from my bag, and I had no idea it could break into that many pieces on the way down to the water!... Here, take my computer!" She pulled her computer from the 'techno-pile' at the bottom of her bed, and forced it into his arms.

"Egad! This is mighty fine of you, Jade. Although, I admit I'm still a tad sore about this whole kerfuffle."

"It's only until I find you a new one..." She spoke sadly.

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses and smiled. "Well, consider your apology accepted, I know how much you love this computer."

She relaxed back against her bed. "What was on your laptop that you didn't want anyone to know about?"

"Wh-what?"

She pushed up her glasses and pressed again. "You're super protective of it..."

He walked away with her computer, "it's my laptop, why of course I'd be protective!"

"Yeah, I suppose..." She closed her eyes, giving up. She knew what he'd been up to anyway, she'd used the laptop. Her brother had been on Pesterchum chatting with someone she didn't recognise. Someone called timaeusTestified.

She didn't outright confront him about the new chumhandle. If he was going to talk about this penpal, then he would to his own sister, surely? She glanced across the room to see him sitting on the bed, typing away. She removed her rifle so she could finally get some sleep after a stressful day.


	2. Act One: Dave and John.

Dave's breath stilled with anticipation.

He had been on the hunt for a couple of days now, tracking a young man and his child through the trashed city of Houston. It was a slow and painful hunt, with a multitude of opportunities to strike. Too many in fact. The man was weakened by a bite wound on his shoulder, that's how Dave initiated his tracking. It was a potent scent of fear and desperation. An easy ass target for once.

There was one issue here; the kid.

Most of his kind wouldn't hesitate to tearing the child apart, or raising it as a kind of thrall. But nope, not a fucking chance for Dave Motherfucking Strider. That's where he drew the line. Fuck that.

He'd learnt shortly after stalking them, that her name was Casey. She was in every sense of the word adorable. Golden blonde hair, sharp green eyes, pale skin, chirpy voice. Adorable as fuck. Dave would never admit these thoughts to anyone.

He would have abandoned the chase, if you could call it that, if it weren't for the fact that he was literally starving. Bro told him he wasn't taking care of his sorry ass anymore, and if he was hungry, he should go find food by himself. That was four days ago he had that 'argument' in their apartment. He hadn't eaten in eight. Holy shit was he so fucking hungry. His belly was actually rumbling! No, no, just nope.

He sighed, staring down at his prey. The pair had no idea they were being watched, not a single clue. Which was strange, because, Dave eventually tried to make his presence known. The guy just kept going with the little girl on his back. Tough son of a bitch. He might actually taste nice. Whether it be his blood or his flesh, Dave didn't really care. He looked like a walking bacon and cheese beef burger with diced onions and tomato ketchup oozing out between the buns. Fucking yum.

Whoa, that was way less creepy before he put thought into it. But hell, he'd been stalking this guy for two days with the intent of killing him and eating his flesh. How much more creepy could it get?

That stupid fucking kid, made it so difficult to attack. She was all like 'Daddy, when we gonna find Mommy?' or 'I love you, Daddy,' or 'I want some pizza!' How the hell did that kid know what pizza was? The world ended ten years ago, she couldn't be older than that, so how the hell could she have experienced the cheese infused majesty that was pizza? Pfft, stupid kid.

It didn't take long for the man to collapse from exhaustion. Two days was impressive actually. He'd bled out from his wound. Some other demon must have got him good before Dave picked up on the blood. Poor bastard. Oh well, his loss.

Dave watched eagerly, and yet hesitated before descending down to the corpse. The girl was pulling at his jacket with her dirty white mittens, and nudging him in desperation and confusion.

"Daddy? Why are you sleeping now?" She whined, attempting to invoke some life in him, to no avail. He was dead, Dave didn't even need to smell it. The man was just lying there, unmoving, with his blood staining the sidewalk.

"Come on, Daddy, wake up! It's not safe, you said!" She probably started to realise that something was terribly wrong now. The panic was evident in her shaking voice.

Dave crouched not far away, hands falling between his knees, hovering on top of a long since crashed truck down the street. The street itself was filthy, littered with abandoned vehicles, rotting shopping bags and crates, and now the body of some poor kid's dad. He bit his tongue, and refused to move.

Someone jumped down onto the head of the truck next to him with a decent thud. The man's hands were in his pockets, and his shades hid his face perfectly. "Sup, little man." He greeted with a hint of relief, "been looking for you everywhere."

Dave hummed in reply, and acknowledged his older brother with a short nod.

"What, no,  _oh hi best bro, I've been hella busy getting some dinner all by myself because I'm so cool, holy shit_."

Dave rolled his eyes at him and clicked his tongue, "I'm still busy, if you don't mind, Dirk."

He huffed a near chuckle, "I can see that," he observed. "What? Not got the balls or something?"

"Shut up. I'm just enjoying the show, you know, love the whole suffering of humanity. It's poetic as hell watching the struggle of their final moments, the last of their hope fading away into the darkness of my slick maw."

"Whoa, dark, lil' bro," he grinned. "But I ain't buying it."

Dave didn't reply this time, only took to staring at the little girl who began to weep against her father's chest.

"This is it, man. Now or never."

Dave frowned, and bared his fangs. He tried to speak through his teeth, but it came out as a muffled flurry.

Dirk sighed, and slapped Dave's back, "you gotta eat. It's as simple as that. We all went through this bullshit at one time or another. Happens all the time."

"This _is_  just bullshit," he half spat, half sighed. What an unusual combination.

"Look, you can keep the kid if it'll emotionally scar you to kill her, just get this shit under control, or I'll take over," he spoke through his frustration.

Dave had considered that, but coming home with some random human kid would put Bro into a fowl mood for at least a century. Not that Dave had lived through a century to fully comprehend it, he was like sixteen or something. So yeah, a century with Bro throwing random crap at him (that motherfucking puppet) sounded even more crappy than a simple 'you're so grounded,' or the usual 'you had one job, little man.'

Bro was a bit of a dick.

"Shit-" Dirk hissed.

Something was wrong. The wind changed, and a disgusting smell surged through the air around them.

"Fucking Noirs... I told you, man, too little, too friggin' late..." Dirk pushed him down atop the truck roof.

Noirs were trouble. More trouble than hunters, or kids screwing with your head, or Bro on a bad day. Noirs would kill and eat anything they could. And worse, they would devour the souls of their prey, their power, their strength, their youth. Noirs were bad bastards.

Dave swore too much, he finally noted.

Screw it.

There it was, stalking down the street, barely a man, but not quite a beast. It was a black mass of snarling vigour. It was staring down the girl, who was yet to notice it coming closer to her.

Noirs were once human, he recalled. They became twisted and freakish after years in hell, however many it might require to trick a demon into dropping it's guard. They ate a demon soul, and then never stopped until they were killed again, and again.

The Noir before them still looked almost human, although the black tentacles waving from his back and the sword through his chest suggested it had been a while since he had escaped the claws of the pit.

Dave wouldn't admit it, but it was scary. And by the look on his big brother's face, he was scared too.

"Don't move, don't make a sound. You're not ready for this kinda stuff yet..." He nearly whispered.

But, the kid was still out there...

She was still crying into her dad's stained sweater.

Another Noir arrived upon the scene, joining behind the first. This one was similar to the first, but without any extra parts to his humanoid form, fresh out of hell.

They kicked something on the ground, and startled the girl away from her father's corpse.

"Come on, they'll go for the easy prey first, let's move it," Dirk made to stand, before Dave tugged him back down with a snarl.

"D-Daddy, wake up! Wake up, Daddy! Please!" She cried, "I'm scared, Daddy! Wake up!"

A ferocious growl erupted from Dave's throat, and he looked at his brother.

"No, Dave, stop it. This is serious shit here," he spat, "I promised Bro I'd keep you safe, this here, is not safe."

"Like I give a crap what the old man says."

"Dave!-"

He didn't have the time to shout anything more as Dave disappeared from the roof, and reappeared before the girl. His broken blade was unsheathed, and swung by his side with no less grace than a crow in the winter of the northern states. Poetic. As. Shit.

The Noirs briefly looked as though they were taken by surprise, which they must have been. But quickly the shock turned into twisted joy, sniggers marked their jaws.

"A baby Strider," the older of the two spoke, the one with the tentacles and sword stabbed through his chest.

"Baby? Come on, give me some credit. I'm youthful, not childish," Dave countered, and gripped his sword tighter.

"You won't be much of anything in a minute..." It smirked, spreading it's fangs from ear to ear slyly.

Dave extended his blade before him, and readied for an attack.

But Dirk appeared ahead, and cut down the younger Noir with a single swing. His brother was the ultimate badass. So was Bro, but Dave wouldn't admit that either.

The older Noir avoided the next attack from Dirk, and leapt back a good few metres.

Dirk stood his ground, and waited for it to make a move.

The bastard smirked again, and shook his head. "How is it that a couple of high and mighty Strider brats are fighting dirty on the streets of a ruined city? Hard times? The Condesce lost interest in the oldest's dick? No wait... She has... Ever since Lord English took a fancy to the broad. I'm surprised there's still any of you left after he took control."

"Beat it," Dirk warned without any need to suggest how dangerous he was.

"Not until I take what I want," it retorted, staring at the humans behind Dave.

"Kid's mine," Dave answered calmly.

The Noir snorted, and bared it's teeth.

"Take the rest," Dave spoke again, and herded the girl away from her father.

She barely resisted, too fearful to understand her situation. All she must have known was that there were monsters surrounding her, killing each other, and now their attention was on her.

"I can agree to this," it finally said, stretching it's extra limbs across the street to pick up the body.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed, "don't hurt my daddy!"

Dave cringed, and placed his free hand atop the girls head. It didn't help, she was still crying for her father.

"Come on, lil' bro," Dirk said without turning from the Noir, expecting Dave to leave first.

Dave sheathed his broken blade, and picked up the kid, who was kicking and screaming. He hushed her as best he could, which was pathetically poor a job done, and absconded the fuck out of there before he heard the body being torn apart.

He appeared in the living room of their apartment, sweating and starving still. The girl lay limp in his arms, head fallen over his shoulder. She was quiet, fearful. He could hear her heart going like a kettle drum.

Dirk appeared a moment after, sheathing his sword before turning to face Dave with the most painful angry look he'd ever displayed. He didn't say anything, but he didn't exactly have to.

"I'll be in my room," was all Dave said.

"Bro can deal with this, I did my job," Dirk said before Dave closed the door behind him, not intending the statement for anyone in particular.

The door clicked shut.

He sat the girl on his bed and left her to do her own thing until he figured out what to do. Rose maybe? Oh hell now, her psychobabble bullshit could only be tolerated for so long... John. John might have answers. He immediately logged onto Pesterchum on his phone, and scrolled down his chum list to find his best bro.

He was interrupted by a sob from the other side of the room. The kid was backed against the wall, clutching her knees to her chest, staring at him through drenched red eyes.

"Yo, kid," he said quietly, stuffing his phone back into his jean pocket so he could walk over to the kid with his full attention.

"You're a bad man! Daddy said!" She yelled, "You hurt people!"

He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I won't go denying that, kid. But I'm not gonna hurt you, you're pretty safe here. Just don't leave my room just yet, okay? My bros won't be too happy seeing you wandering around..."

She frowned, and it was adorable, "I want my daddy."

"Your dad's..." Being torn apart and eaten at the minute... "Not able to take care of you anymore."

"I don't understand..." She whimpered.

"He, uh, was very tired, and the angels let him sleep in heaven. I'm gonna take care of you now," he said slowly, unsure of himself for once.

"But you're a bad man!"

"I'm a strong man! Not the creepy circus kind, but hell, I'm pretty freaking awesome," he scoffed, folding his arms, "and I'm gonna take care of you for a while, until I can work something out, okay. You're safe, kid. I'm your big bro now, alright?"

She was silent then, too sad-looking. The poor thing was lost, alone, afraid. He couldn't hurt her, he never intended to. He wanted to eat her dad's flesh, but he couldn't when he seen the kid. Casey, he remembered was her name.

"You just get some rest for now, kid," he shuffled a hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone again. He couldn't deal with this, John had to know what to do.

**\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:43 -**

**TG: hey egderp how are things in faulty towers**

**EB: uhhhhhhhh.**

**EB: horrible.**

**TG: care to elaborate?**

**EB: jade, grandpa, ruins, madness... jeez, these people never stop. haha.**

**EB: nevermind, you're asking ironically or whatever, right?**

**TG: being polite bro**

**TG: dave strider is the messiah**

**TG: all polite and caring and shit**

**TG: we could be undergoing siege here and i would pester you with my affections**

**EB: oh wow, i'm swooning like crazy over here dave.**

**EB: you're devilish charm is overpowering, even though i'm impossibly far away, i can feel your adoration for me.**

**TG: coming on to me now? hate to tell you bro, no homo**

**EB: pfft**

**EB: you started it**

**EB: so**

**EB: what's up?**

**TG: ...**

**EB: ...**

**TG: ...**

**EB: ...**

**TG: enough egbert this is painful**

**EB: GASP.**

**EB: THE dave strider is in pain?**

**EB: seriously though what's with you?**

**EB: don't be all cool and ironic and stuff, i can tell, sometimes.**

**TG: went on my first solo hunting trip**

**EB: oh.**

**EB: so uh, how did it go?**

**TG: fucked up pretty bad**

**TG: like i accidentally impregnated some stray dog**

**EB: ...**

**EB: opposed to intentionally impregnating a stray dog.**

**EB: just to establish here, you're being sarcastic right?**

**TG: for fuck sake john of course i was being sarcastic**

**EB: thank god haha.**

**EB: that would be weird.**

**TG: no shit**

**TG: i brought some kid back with me**

**EB: oh? demon or?**

**TG: she's pretty human**

**TG: and hates me**

**EB: so you need me then?**

**TG: always bro**

**EB: ew gross.**

**TG: shes just sitting there all upset and i dont know why but the strider charm isnt working on her**

**TG: her dad died today**

**TG: noir would have got her**

**EB: i'll be there in a few minutes, hold on.**

**TG: owe you man**

**\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:08 -**

**...**

John sighed greatly.

True to his word, he arrived in the Strider apartment no longer than six minutes later, and found Dirk sitting on the couch watching some old program with cartoon ponies in it. He was a pretty strange guy.

He decided pestering him was the easiest form of communication.

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:15 -**

**EB: hey dirk, how are things?**

Dirk looked down at the ping from his phone, and then up through his shades as he nodded, "daunting as usual, but with extra teen angst in the air."

John gave a short laugh and turned to look at Dave's bedroom door.

"Dave called you then?" He asked, staring back at the tv.

**EB: yeah, he brought a kid back with him?**

John asked with genuine concern, for both Dave and the kid, and for the whole situation itself. The Striders were still demons after all, super high in the ranks of things for demons. The Condesce had a thing for Bro he believed.

"You're probably better off talking to him about it, kid," he groaned, "you're pretty much his mate, right?"

**EB: by mate you mean friend, yes.**

John rolled his eyes.

**EB: besides, you're however old, shouldn't you have one by now?**

"Waiting," he replied, taking a sip from his bottle of Fanta.

Demons were weird as hell.

Ha.

Anyway.

**EB: well, you know where I'll be.**

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:18 -**

John retreated to Dave's room, glancing back to see Dirk raise his bottle in acknowledgement.

He entered the room hesitantly. He first looked around and settled his eyes on the girl, who perked up at the sight of him.

He let a small smile grace his dorky features.

"Sup," Dave greeted loosely, drawing John's eyes to the desk he was sitting at.

' _Hey Dave, sorry I took so long_ ,' he signed before he closed the door behind him, and walked over to offer a good bro fist. ' _You know how family is._.. He barely let a laugh escape him, then he walked over to sit on the bed where Casey was.

He waved to the girl, offering another warm smile. He took out his phone and opened his notes, before typing. Being mute was a pain in the ass sometimes.

_i'm john, what's you're name?_

She sniffled, and looked at him as if he was a miracle incarnate. "I-I'm Casey... Are you an angel?"

Clever kid, he noted mentally, and laughed, ruffling a hand through his black hair. He flipped his hand from side to side, indicated a 'so-so', or 'kind of'.

"Why aren't you talking, Mr. John?"

 _can't, i'm not able to speak, my voice doesn't exist_. He tried to explain through his notes.

"Are you here to save me...?" She moved closer to him, peeking over to Dave.

 _i'm here to help, yeah._  He looked back toward his best bro questioningly, and received a shrug.

His eyes found Casey once more, and he opened his arms for her. She immediately hugged him tightly.

"My daddy! They hurt my daddy!"

"Like hell we did!"

John turned to glare at him.

Dave growled, and folded his arms in protest, sliding back to his computer screen.

"No..." Casey mumbled into his shirt, "the other ones... The scary black ones..."

" _Shh..._ " John nearly sounded, but it was a bit off. He petted her golden head in attempts to sooth her, which he was pretty good at. Not as good as his twin, but still pretty good. He pushed her away a bit to type another line into his phone _i'm here, casey. no one's gonna hurt you now, i promise._

"But- there's still bad men here..."

John frowned, and looked back at Dave sceptically.  _dave is pretty okay, casey. that's the man sitting over their having a hissy fit,_  he grinned, watching Dave shuffle as if he was rolling his eyes x5 under his shades.  _his brothers are good too, dirk and bro. they're good people, ish._

"Good guys?" She looked up with shiny green eyes, and then over to Dave, and back at John again. "Are you sure, Mr. John?"

 _that guy over there_ , John pointed back with his thumb,  _is my best friend_.

Casey smiled, and giggled.

"Thank fuck, you're lightening up, kid," Dave spoke with relief.

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:24 -**

**EB: dave, control the swearing around our baby girl!**

**TG: baby girl**

**TG: hope you know im the big spoon in this freakish little relationship egbert**

**EB: HA HA DAVE.**

"... I won't be able to see daddy again, will I?" Casey said out of nowhere.

John's face lowered, and he pouted nervously.

"Because he's in heaven, right? That's what Mr. Dave said..."

John barely glanced away from her and nodded very slowly.  _he's in a better place, sweetie. looking out for you. he's the reason you're here, and safe with us._

"Brave man," Dave added, "awesome dude."

She nodded, and hugged John tighter. He hugged her back swiftly.

He held her for a long time, he had no real idea how long for. But he ended the hug eventually.  _how about we settle you down in the living room to watch my little pony with uncle dirk?_

"The scary man?"

 _he only looks scary, sweetie._  John smiled again for the thousandth time today.

She frowned, and eventually nodded.

**EB: gimme a minute, dave, just need to settle this little princess down with her uncle dirk.**

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:29 -**

Dirk was still sitting on the couch, drinking orange fizzy goodness and watching more animated magical ponies prancing around being friends and stuff. Casey was still in his arms, hanging onto his neck dearly, afraid to let go.

He stood there awkwardly, unable to speak in any way.

"Yeah?"

He lowered Casey to the floor, but as she stood, she hung onto his waist as tightly as his neck. He brought out his phone, and Pestered.

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:31 -**

**EB: i need to ask a favour...**

"You can ask," Dirk replied after a minute, which was good enough.

**EB: could you keep an eye on casey for a little while, she'll behave and watch the pony stuff quietly.**

"Dealing with Dave then?"

John sunk back, and answered.

**EB: yeah, I suppose.**

**EB: casey would just be better in here with you i think, just for like an hour max.**

Dirk paused the screen, and turned to regard them both. Casey dared to catch a glimpse of him and was frightened back into John's shirt. "I don't mind," Dirk eventually said to John's relief.

**EB: now, i know i can trust you to take care of her...**

"Don't even start, man," Dirk spoke with grand annoyance to his tone. "She's fine, go take care of your mate."

**EB: still not my mate...**

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:37 -**

John walked Casey over to the couch, and lifted her to sit beside Dirk. She settled on the furthest away pointed, near enough resting on the opposite arm from him. Good enough, he decided, and petted her hair once more before walking away.

"Oh yeah, watch yourself, John."

" _Hm_?" He turned back to await anything further than that.

"It's been eight days."

John's eyes widened at this, and he chewed his bottom lip with brisk worry and a noticeable overbite.

When he entered the room, it was pitch black. When he tried the lights, they didn't work. John hummed to himself unnervingly, closing the door again.

He groaned in disdain.

Dave was stalking again, as expected. He had an opportunity to hunt and feed in privacy, so his instincts took over naturally. His kind loved to screw with people, watch them panic before they strike. John admitted, he was scared shitless at the minute. He'd never known his best friend to go for so long without feeding, four days was normally when he got jittery, five he got desperate. Eight must have been starving. He had to be careful during this feeding.

He'd allowed his best friend to feed from him before, it was hardly that much of a deal anymore. Blood was their agreement. He even allowed the stalking, because he knew it thrilled his friend, made it feel more natural to him.

But knowing it had been eight days since he'd last fed was terrifying. He had no idea how Dave had been hiding the hunger, especially around Casey. John supposed it just made him more of a person than a monster, which was a comfort.

But now, nothing was there to hold him back. He was hungry, and alone with his prey.

John walked into the centre of the room and closed his eyes, and breathed. He was still a person, he could control the hunger.

John knew that when it came to feeding demons, you could offer three things; blood, flesh and intercourse. Souls weren't on the menu, you couldn't eat or drink a soul, you most certainly couldn't fuck it. But you could taste it in one form or another.

Blood was the most practical and obvious choice. Neither John nor Dave was homosexual, so sex was hardly an option. Flesh meant losing an arm or something.

The only problem with blood there was always the risk of bonding, the sex helped too. One fuck up and you could be bonded as mates forever.

Dirk joked too often about it, but Dave had never bonded John, that would just be wrong. His neck was thoroughly off limits come feeding time.

But during moments like this, when Dave was feral from hunger, John was scared of what he might do. Bonding was the least he could do. With enough enthusiasm, Dave could kill him.

He shook such thoughts from his head. His friend was starving past a desperate stage, and he had to help him through this. He let loose a good deal of air from his lungs and paced over to the bed, and settled himself near the middle with his legs tucked beneath him.

He was pinned forward immediately with his cheek against the pillow. He gasped, as the air was knocked out of him.

Dave straddled his back and held his arms down at his sides.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and was pretty sure his best friend could feel it too as his face lowered the breathe into his ear.

John jumped, and glared back at his friend fearfully. _Don't you dare!_ He wanted to scream.

A low growl rang into his ear before his lips grazed across the nape of John's neck while he nuzzled the loose ends of hair out of the way.

His lips parted above his pulse.

He kissed his pulse, and John's blood ran cold.

John choked through his teeth. _Dave, I know you're in there. Don't do this. I'm willing to help you with feeding, but I am not becoming your fucking mate!_  He tried to use telepathy, but neither of them was telepathic.

Dave kissed the spot again with more haste.

John wasn't going to let this shit go any further. He loved Dave (purely and platonically) and wasn't about to let him screw things up. He elbowed him in the gut as he broke free from his hold and turned to pin his friend down on his back.

Dave gasped this time, with mouth open and ready to snarl. John didn't hesitate to cut his wrist against Dave's exposed fangs so he had something to feed on. Dave quickly sucked at the wound with zest. It was a couple of minutes before he stopped to make eye contact through his shades, though John could only guess. Then John was pinned back again, while the neck of his shirt was torn.

Before he could protest, Dave bit him.

A surge of electricity made it's way through his veins. The pain came first, and then the numbness.

John whimpered poorly. It didn't take long before his consciousness faded into darkness.


	3. Act One: Jane and Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mild sexual content in this chapter.

Jane sighed as she walked up the spiralled stairway.

Her cousin had gotten into trouble again, and was therefore confined to her bedroom for an indefinite amount of time. In all fairness, it was a simple case of cause and effect. Jade shouldn't go near the ruins, none of them should. As much as Jane hated to admit it, even she couldn't get close. Well, she could. It was just a pointless act as she couldn't release or close the seal. Only her brother had that power.

Jane had a completely different power.

But that was a story for another time!

Jane had felt bad for her cousin, despite knowing that it _was_  Jade's own fault. She did it all the time; she was a rebellious kid. Which simply meant she was unhappy with her current circumstances. Which was sad, because the island was so beautiful and safe. Jane couldn't understand why Jade was so unhappy with that.

But at the very least she thought she could make her a little less miserable!

"Jade? Are you still awake?" She knocked on the floor before she popped her head up into the room. The towers were weird, the upper floors didn't have doors, it was all open plan.

"Yes... Just reading..." Jade answered in a tone that suggested she was indulged in whatever she was reading.

Jane climbed the final steps with a baking tray in her hands as she finally entered the Harley kids' bedroom. "I was baking and I happened to notice you didn't come down with Jake for supper..."

Jade was lying on her bed, propping herself up on her elbows while she read some form of light book. She had her rainbow coloured headphones wrapped around her neck, which trapped some of her long black hair into knots while her phone still played some playful music.

Jane smiled heartfully, and went to sit by her. The tray she held was propped out of Jade's sight on the bed. "What are you reading?"

Jade shrugged, and rolled over before she handed the comic book to her. "It's one of Jake's action adventure comics. It's sort of crappy... But the main character is quite heroic and headstrong, reminds me of Jake a lot, so it's not too bad."

Jane flipped through the first few pages, and quirked a brow, "the main character is a woman..."

"Yeeeeepp."

Jane stared at her cousin while the comic book in her hands was still open at a double page which revealed the main character falcon punching a rabid lion whilst wearing a rather revealing, and flattering, combat outfit. They both couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Well, he is a little bit flamboyant..." Jane sniggered, and placed the comic back onto the bed.

"Do not even get me started on the short shorts! Have you  _seen_  what's in his closet?" Jade pretty much shouted, unable to contain her laughter.

Jane covered her mouth to hide another giggle. "Jade, do you want a cookie?" She managed through a rather wide smile.

Jade jumped into sitting, cross-legged and perky. She peeked around with hyper curiosity, in search of the sweetly baked treats.  _"Empire biscuits?"_  She blinked sweetly like a five year old girl.

" _MhmMmm,"_  Jane sang, and offered up the tray to her. "They go quickly in this house, so there's only two left."

Jade quickly grabbed both of the empire biscuits and chewed into both with an equal love for each of their sugary goodnesses.

"Although, there would have been more if you hadn't been grounded by Papa for trying to enter the ruins again..." Jane steadily rolled her eyes away from her.

Jade halted her munching and glared at her, a pout corrupted her face through a mouth full of biscuit and white frosting. "Whee ahhr noht havin dis chonversationn..."

Jane held her open palm up against her ear, "what was that?"

Jade swallowed, with difficulty, "I'm sick of everyone telling me what I can't do. I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"You're only sixteen, Jade. You can't possibly take on the world by yourself," she tried to reason.

"I'm not trying to!" Jade waved her arms in an over dramatic fashion, "I just want to see something other than perfection for once!"

Jane frowned at this and looked away. "I don't understand, Jade... I'm sorry, I just like the way things are here."

In silence, Jade shifted her large round glasses with the back of her palm to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It is  _madness.._." She said softly through a sigh, and a humble yet half hearted smile had risen against her light cherry cheeks.

Jane took her into her lap and stroked her fingers through her cascading hair. The headphones were swiftly discarded as soon as they became an issue. She could feel her fingers tingle lightly as she hushed her cousin's troubles away.

"That feels lovely..." She could hear Jade mumble tiredly.

She hummed a small tune as she played through her locks, hoping to further calm her cousin down. This was a small part of her power, an ability to sooth and to heal; life magic, for lack of a better term.

Jade soon lay limp in her lap.

"Tell me what's so wrong with the island, Jade..." She said in the most motherly voice she could muster.

"It's... I'm not entirely sure..." Jade answered.

"Are you lonely? Is that it?"

"... I... I am not entirely sure... I just feel like there's not much for me here... Not that I don't love you all!... I just feel like something is waiting for me out there, and I need to go."

Jane wasn't sure what any of that meant.

"It sounds silly, but I think maybe fate is pulling me toward a broader horizon..."

"That sounds... Peculiar..." Was all Jane could say.

"It sounds like bullshit is what you were meaning to say."

Jane immediately stopped her petting to stare a scolding at her cousin, though she couldn't see it as Jane was hidden behind her.

"What? It _is_  what you meant," she merely shrugged, with a smug look on her face no doubt.

Jane facepalmed, and allowed a sigh to escape her. "You need to stop hanging out with that troll..."

"Karkat? And he's a cambion, not a troll!"

That was like saying a rat was a mammal, not a rodent. Karkat was a troll; a screw up of a cambion's genetics, or one of those who drew the short straw from their parents mixed dna. Jane couldn't bring herself to say such a thing though. "He's a bad influence on you... All that aggression and zeal... Ugh... Quite frankly, it's a pain in the neck."

"... I guess. Well, I thought so when I first met him, but he just has an angry quirk."

Jane stiffened, and stared widely at her cousin. "Oh golly whiz... You  _like_  him!"

Jade crossed her arms in defence, "he's my friend, of course I like him!"

A blush tinted Jane's cheeks, romance was not her area to say the least; it made her vaguely uncomfortable. But to hell with unpleasantries if it meant her sweet cousin Jade had fallen for someone who could possibly rip her apart if the mood struck him!

"Jade you cannot be so dense! Trolls don't feel love or anything, a romantic relationship could never work! At best he would pity you! Yes, pity, that is the most positive thing they can feel for someone else!"

"I'm his freakin' moirail, Jane! He's my best friend! Why don't you understand this?!"

Both of them were standing at that point, waving their hands around almost pointlessly. Silly girl stuff.

"So then what?! Is that the reason you keep trying to leave the island?! Looking for the elusive  _'Mr. Right'_?!"

"You're the one that is dense! You don't get it!  _I am miserable here!_  I love you, Jake and everyone, but I am sick of this! I want something different in my life! I'm so restless! I just hang out on this stupid island screwing around and being useless!"

"You are not useless, stupid!"

"And now I'm stupid!  _Great_!"

"Um, ladies?"

" _ **WHAT?** **!**_ " They screamed in unison, and turned to the intruder.

Jake shrank, and fumbled with his collar. "There's no need to be so ghastly towards one another! Your noise level is absolutely atrocious, we could all here the shouting from the kitchen. Grandma was awfully concerned."

Jane was panting, her heart racing wildly. She was furious, she was bothered, she was so damn annoyed with life that she barely noticed Jade felt the exact same way.

"I'm sorry, Jake," Jade admitted, and lowered her head in defeat.

Jane frowned, and shook her bangs through her fingers. "Yes, me too."

"Good, well, apologise to one another!"

They nodded, and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I should be more patient," she looked away in embarrassment.

"... Me too," Jade replied quietly.

Jane moved to hug her, and wrapped her under her arms. It lasted a few seconds before she had to let go to allow herself to breathe.

"Jolly good, then! Now that that's settled, I think it's time for bed. It's terribly late, almost eleven last I checked!" Jake jumped over to his bed, and bounced for several moments before he tucked himself in. He was such a child, despite being the oldest Harley besides Nanna and Papa.

"I should... Probably go then, shouldn't I?" Jane laughed, but it was void of emotion. "Goodnight," was all she said as she left the room.

She clutched her chest, and cringed, forcing herself to breathe. She'd had a heart attack a few months ago, minor, thankfully, but terrifying none the less. She couldn't let anyone know about it. It made it too real, and after what happened to her father a few years ago... It scared her, so no one knew about her condition, to her knowledge. But oh God it hurt...

She left the towers as quickly and quietly as she could, and wandered off into the jungle to hide.

Jane needed some air, she decided, it could just be a bit of heart burn from the cookies or something. Maybe she just got up too quickly? Over worked herself? A bit tired? She didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked from the darkness, their voice was deep, and old. Not as old as her Nanna and Papa, but far too old to be someone she knew on the island.

"Who's there?" She breathed as her hand clasped over her heart.

No one answered, but she could feel him there. Watching her.

"Stop it! Stop hiding, _oww._.." It hurt, but it wasn't serious, she realised. She'd be on the ground by now if it was. Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"It's fine," the voice came again, and sounded closer.

Jane searched through the darkness of the trees, and froze when she noticed a tall figure staring at her, wearing pointed shades? The man nodded when her eyes widened.

He was behind her instantly, with a hand clapped over her mouth. She felt his breath on her ear, and she trembled. "Don't be too loud, the creatures here are a real pain in the ass."

Jane couldn't stop the tremors passing through her body. Her knees were shaking, and her hands shook as they held the large hand that stopped her from screaming. A whimper sounded in the back of her throat.

"Shh," he insisted, and leaned his chin against the top of her head. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid..."

She shook her head, and tried to pull away, but he pulled her against him with his free arm. She tried to speak, but it was muffled by the hand.

"Hang on," was all he said.

And suddenly Jane was in her bedroom, on one of the lower floors of the tower. Her eyes widened further, completely confused.

" _Okay_ ," he hummed low into her ear, and she could hear him lick his lip. "I'm gonna let you loose, don't make a fuss, or I'll do the same."

True to his word, he let her go, and released his hand from her face. She fell forward immediately, and onto her knees, and clutched her chest again.

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked, and confused her further.

She looked behind her to see a tall man standing over her. He was wearing trainers, dark pants, a white sleeveless shirt, fingerless gloves, a baseball cap and a pair of pointed sunglasses. His hair was pure white, she noted, and he had a light dashing of hair along his jaw as well.

"You're a demon," was all she could say, although it was a shot in the dark.

He nodded, and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"How are you here?" She looked between the floor and the demon, not sure what to do. She'd never met a demon before. She knew they were evil, and loved to fuck with people, literally or otherwise. But what was he doing there? How? And what the hell could he want from or be able to do to a nephil?

He shrugged.

She stared at him and her dark brows creased tightly.

He licked his bottom lip again, and she caught a sight of his fangs for a moment. "You think I'm going to do something to you."

That was a statement, not a question, she noted. "I was wondering," she nodded, allowing herself to sit with her legs tucked neatly to the side, "yes."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked, and crouched down before her. His legs were spread apart, and his arms slouched atop his knees so that his hands limply nearly reached her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only a hesitant noise. He could do many things to her, in theory. Kill her in however many ways, rape her, make her a mindless slave. She didn't know, she'd never given such things much thought.

"Hmm," he nearly grumbled, as if frustrated. "I like how you smell."

"Y-you what?" She blinked in confusion, and blushed. "My smell?"

He leaned closer, propping himself up on his hands and knees. He nuzzled her neck, sniffed near the jugular, and licked.

Jane squeaked, and before she could protest, she was pushed back with her hands pinned above her head. He was on top of her, and leaning up into her thighs as her legs dangled around his hips. She kicked out, but he didn't budge.

When she heard a whine, she froze. He'd whined, like a dog would when it wanted it's food down from the counter.

She felt his tongue on her neck again, and it was followed by a strong kiss. He sucked on that spot of pink flesh for what seemed far longer than a mere few seconds. She had to hold back a struggled moan. He kissed again below her chin, her skin tight between his lips. And then he kissed the side of her mouth, where he pecked lightly, and ignored her parted lips. He pulled his face away from hers and gave a slight pant.

"What are you doi-" she couldn't finish before he forced a hand over her mouth. She tried to move, but he held both of her wrists in one hand.

"Don't ask such a stupid fucking question."

She stared at his shades, shut her eyes and nodded.

His hand left her face again, and she immediately turned away so she could nuzzle the floorboards. He was going to molest her, hurt her and was probably going to kill her once he was bored. Her chest heaved, and a quiet sob sounded through her teeth.

"Hey," she heard him say as he grazed his fingers down her face, "I'm still here."

She refused to look at him, determined to defy him somehow, in any way she could.

"I want to talk before I do anything," he said, "I can't fuck this up."

She dared to open an eye to look up at him. Both of them opened when she felt her arms coming down to her sides. He'd let go of her. But he was still on top of her.

He was looking her up and down, she could tell that much by his head movement. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat, like a soft growl.

"You're not my type," he said frustratingly.

She scowled, "not-"

He cupped her breast through her shirt, and squeezed, which caused her to gasp gingerly.

"I prefer curves, not that you aren't feminine enough," he lowered down to her ear and whispered, " _your tits could be bigger._.."

She hissed and slapped him so hard that her palm burned. Which surprised her. Surely he could have avoided that? It surprised her more when he grinned.

"Just get this over with then!" She yelled bitterly, and desperately.

"Get _what_  over with?" His grin grew smugger.

"..." She didn't answer, she couldn't say it. "... _I'm only sixteen._.."

"I know." He said immediately, and the grin left his face. "I bet you've never even touched yourself. It's a pain in my ass..."

She turned red, and looked away again.

"You think I'm going to fuck you bloody."

She bit her lip.

"I won't."

She was forced to look up at him again. He couldn't be serious, he must have been lying. "Wha-"

"If I forced you, you would hate me. I can't let that happen."

"Why?" She sounded skeptically.

He lifted himself off of her, and offered a hand down. She hesitated, but placed her hand in his for him to lift her up. He pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. He was big, nearly twice her size. "I want you, that's why."

"You're disgusting," she spat back.

"I am?" He spoke into her hair.

"You want a child," she answered spitefully, "you are filth."

He coughed a short laugh, "you're not a child."

"I am certainly not an adult! You're however old, and you are showing me disgraceful intentions!"

He held her tighter, and he was on top of her again. Her back hit her bed, and her head hit the pillow. He ground his hips against her inner thighs, and groaned into her hair.

She gasped, and fisted his shirt.

He thrust again, harder, and forced a struggled moan from her lips. She was red from ear to ear, and warm, especially below her stomach. She could feel his hardness rubbing through both of their pants. She shut her eyes, and tried to focus on her breathing. In and out, in and out. That wasn't helping her.

He gasped into her ear, and licked again before biting at her lobe.

The feel of his teeth on her was unimaginable, and it set her body into shivers. She moaned again with the next thrust, and suddenly he stopped to roll over beside her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and stroked her red cheek.

She looked over at him, he was crushed against the wall. Her bed wasn't that big, and he was. Her mouth was open, she was too hot to breathe through her nose. Did he seriously just ask that, after what he just did? She stared up at the ceiling so she didn't have to look at him. She had access to leave the bed, she noticed. He was giving her a choice?

She shook her head, but didn't move otherwise.

"Okay," he sighed and took his hand away. He'd given her space to breathe at last, but he didn't leave her side. "Shit... I'm sorry..." He said quietly, and lifted his shades. "You're right. This is fucked up, I'm too excited. I'm half incubus, y' see... It's been a while since I've fed that way... You're just... You're..."

Jane frowned at him, and noticed his eyes were a bright shade of gold. "I'm an easy target."

His eyes widened, and he then smirked. "I suppose that's a bonus. But I'm not here to hunt."

Hunt? "Then what?"

"Your scent, it's beautiful," he leaned closer to sniff.

She leaned further away from him. "I- My mother was an angel, perhaps that's what you can smell."

"You have a twin, and you don't see me trying anything 'disgraceful' with him."

"You haven't hurt him have you?..." She bit her lip harshly and sat up.

He sat up with her and looked her in the eye. "I would never hurt a child of David and Calliope."

"... You knew my parents?"

He nodded, "they saved my life a long time ago, and my family."

"Family?" Her head tilted. "Demons have families?"

His smile revealed a sharp set of fangs, and he nodded once more.

She looked him up and down, and considered his age. "Do you... Have children then...?"

"I do. Three I care to acknowledge. I'd rather not talk about them."

"What about a their mother, or um, mothers?" She coughed.

"Just one mother..." He recalled fondly, which caused Jane to shudder. "Don't think too hard about it, first kid was an accident, the other two were just an agreement."

"That's sick..." Jane _felt_  sick at the thought of children being referred to as objects.

"Hey, it was all consensual, and it's not like we abandoned them, she's pissed off with the girls," he growled, baring his fangs. "And I should have kicked my son out years ago... Most Lords have with their own..."

"You have a wife and kids..." She covered her mouth to hold back a choked sob, "and you're trying to... With me... _Oh God_..."

"Oi, that succubus is not my mate. She's sexy as hell and walks the walk, but I never wanted her. She was the best Mistress, is reliable for breeding, and agreed to fuck me after a huge fuck up, and have my heir... Wow... That _does_  sound it bit fucked up when I put it plainly." He sniggered.

Jane took her head in her hands and brought her knees up to rest her forehead against. "You want me," she cried.

"... I do," he gave a single nod. "I've been watching for a few years to make sure, your scent changed after puberty. But I knew I had to wait for you to at least mature. I'm not going after a child," he cringed.

"Then why don't you just hurry up and rape me! I'm sick of this screwed up game of cat and mouse!" She looked up at him, eyes swollen and red and covered in tears.

A sore look crossed his features, and he took her into his arms. "I don't want to hurt you, kid... I don't want to hunt, or stalk, or rape, or feast. I just want you. You're so perfect, so beautiful... I'm attracted to you in such an unfamiliar way. I want to... Hey," he took her face gently in his hands and made his golden eyes look into her baby blue ones. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm yours," he said calmly, and rested his head on her shoulder, exposing his bare neck to her. "I am yours," he repeated.

...

Dave woke up with a pain in his leg.

He groaned. His vision was blurred and a lump of black hair was in his mouth. Yuck. Wait.

Dave pulled himself up sharply, he was lying on his bed, tucked in with what appeared to be his best friend naked as his 'little spoon'. "What the fuck."

His leg hurt because it was trapped between John's.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He wasn't even gay! How the fuck could they...? Oh shit fuck double tits up. He didn't even find Egbert attractive! He was a four-eyed derp! He was a guy! He had a friggin' dick!

Dave pulled his leg out of John's entrapment, and then out from under the covers. "I better not have bonded you... Fuck that up the virginal vagina, for all the sake of straight pride and our holy love for boobs"

He rolled John's head around to analyse his neck. No bites. Phew no wait what the fuck?! A big ass bite, all bruised with some dried blood still there.

Fuck.

Shit.

Balls.

Gahhhh.

Dave appeared at the opposite end of the room where he could find a mirror, he inspected himself. He wore no shades, but everything else was still there, his clothes, he meant, although they were wrinkled to hell. He saw no bites, anywhere in fact. Which meant no bonding. Takes two to tango, or whatever.

But John.

He...

He _had_  been bitten, so he might...

"Diiirk!" Dave called out into the living room dryly.

Dirk was lying on the couch, with Casey's legs leaning on his. Both appeared fast asleep. "Whaat?" Dirk called back with just as little enthusiasm.

"I fucked up," Dave admitted, not daring to move from his spot near his bedroom door.

An exaggerated sigh sounded in the quietness of the room. "Do you know what time it is, Dave?"

"I fucked up time, help me."

"It's nearly six you lil' shit..." He yawned, and wiped his brow. "That kid better be dead in there."

"Nah, bro, could be worse," he groaned, and scratched his arm.

"Think you bonded him?" He spoke with a bit more awakeness.

"... Yeah."

"Lose your striginity?" He could practically hear his stupid grin.

"Fuck off, your little brother is scared, now help this poor baby strider..." Dave regretted saying that immediately.

Dirk yawned again, and made to stand, carefully moving Casey's legs onto the soft old couch. "Alright, let's see 'im."

For once, he walked to the bedroom, instead of just appearing in there. He strided along as though he gave zero fucks. Which was unlikely. He'd be worried if Dave was bonded to John, because it happened on his watch. Bro would be pissed forever, he could handle Dirk's homosexuality, but the only other Strider male unable to reproduce? He would kill them from embarrassment for the Lordly Strider name. Then get a new heir to his Lordship. Masochistic fucktard.

Dirk brushed past Dave and walked easily into the room. Dave followed behind. His older brother sniffed the room and hummed lightly. He then moved over to John, who was still sleeping, and gave him a good inspection before an inquisitive inhale of his scent. "Well," he said, and turned to Dave, "want the good news or the bad news?"

"... Good news."

"Right, good news is he aint bonded, hell, the bite's not even on his neck, closer to the shoulder, dumbass."

"Are you sure, man?" Dave looked worriedly at John.

He groaned and clawed his temple, "come 'ere."

Dave did so.

"Give 'im a good old sniff."

Dave leaned forward, and took in his friend's scent. It was salty, but fresh, like the ocean. "Nothin' unusual, bro. He just smells like he's been swimming with the fishies."

Dirk chuckled, "exactly. No sex, no marking, no bonding. Believe me, I'd know. Your scent is there, but it's faint. Just a normal feeding. If he was bonded, he'd stink of you, and you of him. Plus you probably would have killed me by now for being so close to little sleeping beauty."

"Keep your gay shit out of my room, bro."

"Don't be a dick," he warned, "remember who keeps you under their roof. You could be wandering out there right now in the rain."

"It's summer, and this is Texas."

"That's not the point."

"Pfft, so what was that bad news? He got demon cooties or some shit?" Dave folded his arms.

Dirk left the room speaking. "Bad news is he's bonded to you in a different way. Poor kid's stuck with you as his best friend."

"Well ha fuckin' _ha_ ," Dave raised his voice, but abandoned the challenge to find his shades. They were discarded on the floor, but thankfully, they were undamaged. Everything was cool, aw yeah. If Dave were John, he'd do a little victory dance in celebration of being mateless. But that was both stupid, and mildly depressing.

Shower time, before Dirk decided that was a good idea too. Fuck he spent days in there.

"Yo, I'm going in for a shower, I'll be like ten minutes unlike some douches," Dave walked across the hall and caught a glimpse of Dirk pointing two fingers up from the couch. He must have been looking after Casey still. Gotta give credit where it's due. Dirk was a good bro, unlike actual Bro, who wasn't even his freakin' bro. Well, neither was Dirk, but at least he acted like one.

Fuck he needed a shower to calm things down.

He opened the door to the bathroom and closed it, eventful as fuck. His sunglasses were placed neatly on the sink, below the small circular mirror. He looked at himself for a minute, looked at his eyes. They were like blood; the purest red. His skin was lightly tanned from the Texan heat. His hair was as white as snow, although he'd never seen snow except for in pictures or videos, it was messy and lacked grooming; last night must have been rough... Poor John.

Once he entered the shower, and turned the water on, he felt a bit better. The beat of the warm rain was heavenly, as much as a young demon could feel when he was still staying with his genetic family without any sign of a mate or territory of his own. He sighed as he ran his hands through his pale hair, contemplating his future and his responsibilities.

As a Strider, he thought as he squeezed some cherry scented shampoo from a pink bottle into his hand, he was considered noble. Literally. His... 'Bro' was one of several Lords which lead the armies that destroyed human civilisation, under the authority of Her Imperious Condescension, and Lord English. Bro was supposed to rule, but he didn't want to be the Condesce's mate. So, Lord English, or Caliborn, took her in her grief and shame, and forced a bond on her. Once she had realised what he did to her, it was too late. He had lead her armies to fuck up humanity. The world was in chaos ever since. But she still wanted Bro, which wasn't that subtle a desire. The Strider's had been hunted ever since the apocalypse began. Calliope, John's mother, and Caliborn's sister, had warned them of Caliborn's 'hunt', and she was killed.

They'd been hiding ever since. By hiding, he meant fucking around in Dirk's shitty apartment for nearly ten years.

And now, Dave was getting older. More was expected of him, regardless of their circumstances. He was Bro's heir, the next in line to the Strider Lordship. And by right, he was supposed to rule, according to Bro. Bro was the rightful King, and as his... As his son, he was next. Which was why he had to be his brother, not his son. So Dirk would be the priority for hunting parties instead of him, being the 'second elder brother' and 'the next in line'. It was a fucked up plan. Even his sisters were taken away to take on their mother's name so they could be safe.

Dave was meant to rule, and fuck was that a weight on his shoulders. He couldn't even find food on his own, not real food anyway. He could hunt, but the act of killing was a little beyond him. He would never admit this. He'd bitten several humans that hid and raided the remains of the city, he'd enjoyed it. He'd eaten flesh from a human corpse, it was disturbing, but not completely unpleasant, as it was still fresh. He had to turn the person's head away though, their eyes wouldn't close. He'd even fed from sex once before, a month ago. It was with a human girl who looked his age, he found her in an apartment a few blocks away waiting for someone, he remembered she mentioned. He took off his shades, looked her in the eye, and she was his. It was messy and inexperienced, but again, it wasn't unpleasant. She even thought he was human like her. It ended when Bro wiped her memory of that evening.

Bro and Dirk were always there to guide him. He was still very young. Most demons were hundreds, if not thousands of years old. Sixteen was considered the 'learning to walk' age. Dirk was his primary carer most of the time, which wasn't too bad, he was strict when he had to be, but pretty chill otherwise. Bro was never really around much, he was almost always away on hunts or whatever it was he did when he wasn't home.

Dave shook the shampoo from his hair, rinsing it under the falling water. It was wonderful. Maybe he could shower with his mate if he found her? He grinned, and closed his eyes to avoid anything getting in them as he allowed the water to hit his face. _Once_  he found her, he corrected himself. What would she look like? Long hair? Short? Blonde hair, black hair, red hair, brown? Tanned or pale? What colour of eyes? What would her lips feel like?

He licked his lips eagerly, and pressed his forehead against the tiles of the shower. His hand stroked down below his stomach, and found himself ready.

Would she taste good? He brushed his thumb over the tip. Taste like the cherry his shampoo smelt of? He gripped himself and let his hand slide, allowing a weak moan to escape his throat. Her warmth beneath him, the feel of her soft flesh as he kissed her slowly down her stomach and nipped her inner thighs with his fangs. As he slowly licked-

"Dude, I need to piss, out, now!"

"Shit!" Dave jumped, and stopped himself from continuing. "Dude!" He almost snarled, but he was too surprised to be angry. He turned, and the door to the bathroom was still closed, thank God, or whoever. He couldn't do anything else with himself, he'd gone softer than a slab of jelly. "Fuck..." He was starting to get into it again. Being mostly incubus does that to you, and being of flesh and blood.

"Gimme a minute, man!" Dave yelled as he turned off the shower head and reached out for a towel.

"I'm comin' in, five, four, three, two-"

"Dude dude dude!-"

"Come _on._ "

The door opened, and Dave rushed out with his clothes under his arm and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Your majesty," Dave waved and bowed, and Dirk pushed him out of the way, "thank you, little lordling."

The door was quickly slammed shut.

Dave exhaled through tight lips, a soft  _pfft_  escaped him.

He peeked over, and saw Casey lying there, half asleep and watching saturday morning cartoons. Too many puppets for Dave's liking, so he left her to it. She'd probably go back to sleep soon, kids weren't morning people, were they? It was time to check on Mama Egbert anyway.

Mama Egbert was pretending to sleep. Dave could tell by his breathing and his heartbeat, it was unnaturally rapid. Dave played along, and merely threw his old clothes in the washing pile to sort later. He then checked his wardrobe, and pulled out a white top with an ironic green bow tie design at the chest. Black pants, swag. Red converse, super swag. Hella good outfit. Wait. Shit. Dave noticed his shades were missing.

He left the room to go get them, but he heard the shower running from behind the bathroom door.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

No wait, they were sitting at the bottom of the door. YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH.

Dave returned to his room, and shifted his glasses on with ironic glee. He nodded to himself in his mirror and looked back to John, folding his arms. "Yo, John, it's wake up time. It's like-" Dave consulted the turntable designed clock on the wall "-nearly half seven? Fuck, go back to sleep."

John sat up and shook his head. To Dave's surprise, he didn't once look in his direction, as if it was forced.

"What's up?"

Again, John shook his head, and stroked his matted hair.

"Rough night," he laughed, and leaned against his desk.

John looked over at him slowly. It was then that Dave noticed John wasn't wearing his glasses, but John seemed to notice that too, and searched for them on the bed. It didn't take too long for him to find them, he'd snapped them under the covers.

John held them up in front of his face and and pushed some air through his teeth.

"Sorry, bro," Dave admitted, "well at least you're not four eyed now..."

John rolled his eyes and threw the glasses at him, poorly, they didn't even reach half the distance required to touch him.

"Wow man, you must be a pro, I nearly felt the breeze from that," he smirked.

John laughed, and what a strange noise it was. He'd always sounded the same when he laughed, he couldn't laugh properly because of his screwed vocal cords, but it didn't exactly bother Dave. It used to bother John though, as if he was embarrassed or ashamed of the noises he couldn't help but make.

' _You're a dick_ ,' John signed. Dave had learnt sign language years ago, when he was just learning to speak. He'd known John since they were toddlers. John's dad was awesome. Didn't John have a twin too? He'd never met her, but he was sure John mentioned her quite a bit. Dave was never too bothered with the details of John's family past his parents and sister, Jane, was it?. He knew he had cousins, and grandparents. That was the extent of his knowledge.

"I am the greatest gift the world has ever been offered, foolish nephil. I am the single most glorious prodigy of darkness and discord, and the heir to all that is unholy. Be still, my subject, for you do not comprehend who it is you are speaking to."

More laugher erupted from John. He loved when John laughed, it made him feel happy, as if he'd done something right in his life. An accomplishment that filled him with pride.

John's laughter faded into a smile until it dissolved from his features, and then he was silent for a while. Dave was ready to ask what was wrong when John stood.

Dave nearly flinched, if Striders could do such a thing, but relaxed when he noticed John wasn't as naked as he first thought. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and practically none existent, really was a rough night. Whoops.

John quietly walked over to him with his head down, staring at his torn shirt Dave supposed. And then when he stood just in front of him, John did the unexpected.

He kissed him.

It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss, but a shy little peck on the lips. It was nearly nice. But it still took him by surprise.

It was over as soon as it began. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, and so did John's. He was searching Dave's face for something. Then it clicked.

"Dude, we're not mates. I didn't do the bond," he nearly blathered out.

A harsh blush crossed John's face, and he punched Dave's chest.

Dave blushed, and hid it with a smirk, "you going all homoerectus on me, Egbert?"

 _'You bit me!'_ he exclaimed with his hands, his face didn't look too cool neither.

"Your shoulder, bro. I missed, well, I aimed somewhere else I mean."

_'So no... Nothing else?'_

Dave raised a white brow over his shades, "you don't remember?"

John looked puzzled for a moment, but then shrugged, ' _I passed out, I guess.'_

Dave shuddered, those words made him uncomfortable. "... John, bro... I'm uh... Shit, man..."

 _'It's okay,'_ he looked back, and smiled. ' _Like you said, we aren't bonded, and you're not starving anymore. It's good.'_

"John... You are a motherfuckin' saint, you know that, right?"

John shrugged, and looked over at his wardrobe.

"Need a shirt? 'Nother apology I need to make, huh?" He watched John stroll over to the closet, so he just left him to it.

He pulled out a grey shirt with a white snake's skull design in the middle. Not his thing, but hell, if that's what he picked.

"I wouldn't mind you being my mate, by the way... You're a fuckin' blessing on a bad day..." He spoke too quietly for John to hear.

 _'Shit Dave!'_ John exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Dave wouldn't admit his pulse increased slightly with worry.

_'Casey! I left her with Dirk, I told him I'd be an hour something!'_

John ran though and out the door, nearly just slamming into it. Dave followed, more calmly. Dirk was a bit pissy, but he wasn't mad. The kid was fine last he'd checked.

Casey was crying when he entered the living room, and John was quick to sit by her side.

Dave was quicker then, and crouched down in front of her.

John tried to help her, he brought out his phone, and showed her what he'd typed, c _asey, it's okay, you're safe._

"I know... I know... But, my Daddy... He's still out there, lying on the street, with that monster..."

Oh God.

_i know, sweetie. i know. but it's okay, i swear. angel's don't lie._

_"_ Mr. John... I'm sorry, and Mr. Dave, I'm sorry too..." She held out her hands for each of them to take.

They both took a hand and held it dearly.

"What you sorry for, kid?" Dave had to ask.

She sniffed, "Mommy never wanted to worry people, she said it makes them unhappy... She always tried to hide when she was sad... But me and Daddy always found her... Until..."

" _ShShShSh_ ," John stroked her hair with his free hand, and attempted the peaceful sound.

"Kid, you don't need to think about those things. We don't mind caring about you, or worrying about you. It's alright to let others take care of you sometimes..." Dave added quietly in attempt to sound gentle.

"But I want to be strong! I don't wanna get people hurt!"

"We can make you strong, right John?" Dave nodded up to him.

John hesitantly nodded back.

"Daddy, and Mommy, and Katie said not to trust a demon..."

Dave frowned, and thought to who Katie might be, probably her sister, or aunt, or cousin. "You shouldn't. Not ever. Never make a deal with a demon. And if you see anyone other than me, or Dirk, or... Just hide, or try to find us, okay?"

She looked more afraid, "you're a demon, and so is uncle Dirk."

Dave cringed, and looked to John, he was the culprit to that fuck up. "Yeah, kid. We are. But we will not, now look at me, we will not hurt you." He stroked her hand, as it was easily entombed by his.

She nodded, and looked down at her knees.

Dave looked at John again, who let go of Casey's hand and hair to sign, ' _Ask her if she wants breakfast.'_

"Why don't you ask?" Dave frowned.

 _'She needs to trust you if you want to keep her.'_ John motioned his eyes down to Casey with a serious hint of 'do it'.

Dave sighed, and took both of Casey's hands in his, he tried to smile as honestly as he could, "are you hungry, kid? We have Cheerios, toast, Coke, Fanta, water, blah blah..."

She looked at him with reddened green eyes, "...Pizza... Please, Mr. Dave."

Dave groaned, and was swiftly kicked by John. "Mama mia Egderp... Let's see what we've got in the freezer..."


	4. Act One: Dave, Jade and Dirk.

Dave wasn't the most enthusiastic resident of the Strider household when Casey announced that she 'has to pee'.

Dirk had been in the shower for nearly five hours, Dave guessed, and it didn't sound like he was going to finish up for a loooong while. Dave checked his phone, and indeed, the motherfucker had been in there for a very long fucking time.

Casey stared up at them from the couch. She was surrounded by empty plates which once held perfectly out of date (but frozen) pizzas (which were totally not gonna kill anyone). Her legs squeezed together and a remarkable frown dawned on her round face. Holy shit the kid was going to explode if she didn't reach the whoopy throne soon.

"Dirk!" Dave yelled, and walked towards the bathroom, expecting nothing.

" _What_?"

Dirk did not sound happy, Dave noted. He rattled his knuckles against the door anyway. "Someone needs in there!"

" _Fuck off_."

"Thanks a lot, man! You know what, we all hate you by the way. We all know you're really a colossal dickhead that screws around with his mother in the bathroom, oh no, but wait, here's a plot twist, he's actually screwing big brother, because both their parents are hollow corpses right now too far into decay that they are literally dust, and to top all that, he's a gay pony loving fucktard that eats shit for recreational purposes during his time in the poop dungeon instead of being courteous to other members of the household that need to pee!"

" _You were adopted_!"

"OH HA FUCKIN' HA. I can hear you guys in there by the way, ' _oh, bro, dude'_ , go fuck yourself while you're at it!"

Dave returned to the living room, where he caught John covering Casey's ears while a huge smirk covered his face. John shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't let me start on your problems, Egbert," Dave raised a white brow above his shades. "Fuck knows you have enough for me to pick on."

John shrugged, and stuck out his tongue.

"Mr. Dave... I  _really_  need to go..." Casey whined from the couch.

"Uh, shit," Dave hummed, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, there's a few apartments below us we could use. Might be a mess though, haven't been used since the world ended I guess."

John nodded, and picked up Casey, who wrapped herself around his torso and rested her chin against his shoulder. She looked like a baby. How fucking old was she anyway? Maybe Mama Egbert knew?

"Yo, John," Dave started, and shook away the idea. The kid was right there, he could ask _her_. But the words had escaped his mouth already, and John had acknowledged his invitation to nak nak with an inquisitive gurgle. "I think, that maybe Casey would be better off on the island with your family than here with mine. You know."

Casey looked around at that. "Island?"

John appeared thoughtful.

Dave let him think, and honestly that was a good idea he came up with on the spot. Bro would hate it if he'd adopted a human kid on his first solo hunt. Fuck... He just realised how badly he'd fucked up. But don't like seventy percent of all hunts go unsuccessful or some shit? Well, maybe in Africa with like, lions, or leopards, or something. Not demons. Successful nine times out of ten. That one time, was when they found something better. Or, the huntee had a decent ass weapon. Both, actually, yeah both.

Dave opened the door, and kept it open for John and their daughter. Wow, he had a kid now. With the Egderp. Fuck, Bro really was going to be mad.

The apartments verged silence. Nothing was living there except the Striders and maybe some stray dogs or rats. Casey might not like those. He sniffed at the air every now and then to make sure, but found nothing interesting. Well, actually, there  _was_  one thing he recognised as intriguing.

"Need any help?" Dave asked as they guided Casey towards the nearest toilet in the apartment below.

"Nope!" She barely said as she jumped out of John's grasp and flew into the toilet. The last thing they heard was the door slamming, and her shouting, "don't listen to me! I can't do anything if you're listening!"

Dave chuckled, and spared a glance at his best bro. John smiled, and looked back at his shades.

' _She's coming out of her shell.'_

"Yeah, it's better than before," Dave nodded, and leaned a little closer to make sure his excellent sense of smell wasn't glitching out.

" _Ugh_ ," John grumbled, and motioned nervously, ' _what are you doing?'_

He took in a short whiff and frowned; it was still there. "You smell fuckin' weird again."

John's dark brow arched, ' _I don't...'_ " _Ugh_..."

"Calm your tits, bro. I'm not actin' funny or anything. It's just weird, not bad weird, just weird. It's not you, I know that much... Oh shit, are you wearing perfume? And I don't mean burly cologne. You smell sweet and... Yeah. No homo."

John looked away slowly and shrugged.

Great, now he thought Dave was a freaking creeper.

"Dude, awesome senses, I just know shit, okay?" Dave groaned through every word. Of course John knew that, they were practically siblings; they grew up together.

' _It's just weird.'_

He was avoiding eye contact, and any contact for that matter. Fine Egbert, be that way. Dave would have folded his arms, but he was too cool for that.

The flush of the toilet sounded, and it was a welcome noise. Things had begun to get awkward anyway.

"You done, kid?" Dave asked.

"Uhuh, washing my hands!"

"'Kay"

' _You could be a good dad one day_ ,' John 'said' out of the blew, and finally looked at his face. Oh crabsticks, Dave forgot that John wasn't wearing his glasses. Good thing his best bro wasn't totally blind, his vision was just out of whack a little. ' _For real, I mean. Like, girlfriend children.'_

"Girlfriend children? Rose would have a field day with those choice of words..."

John hit his arm, ' _you know what I mean, smartass.'_

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, "like that's happening anytime soon. No boobies, no babies, no whoopsies. I should put that on a flag. Dirk would love it, Bro not so much."

John sniggered at that.

Casey then came out of the bathroom, and wiped her hands on her shorts. "All done. Thank you, Mr. John and Mr. Dave."

"Just Dave and John is fine, Cas'."

She nodded, and held out her hand for John to take.

Dave would have cringed, but he recognised that any normal person would go for the angel kid than the demon kid. Internal shrugs galore.

"So John, I think we should head to town, you need new glasses."

John nodded slowly after a minute of lip biting. But he looked down at Casey for a final answer.

Dave nodded, and crouched down to meet her eye level. "Yo, Casey. We're gonna head into town for some shopping. You up to the challenge, little hunter?"

Casey's eyes widened, but she agreed with a meek "yes..." She then gripped John's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, you got dorky and the beast with you, you'll be fine."

John sulked at that for a while, before they headed out of the apartment building, and into the ruined city.

...

Jade woke to see her brother using her computer.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and released a much needed yawn. "Morning..." She mumbled as she searched for her glasses on her bedside table.

"Good evening," he corrected, and looked down at her from the opposite end of her bed.

Jade frowned as she put on her glasses and the world came into focus. "Very funny, Jake."

He stopped typing for a moment to stare vaguely at her, a smirk then lifted his face. "Not really when it's..." He glanced down at the light glow of the screen for a moment, "like nine."

Her eyes widened and she erupted from the bed, effectively scaring the bejegus out of Jake as he nearly dropped the screen he held. She headed straight for the bathroom with the clothes from yesterday she'd tossed on the floor. "This is not good, Jake! I promised Karkat that-  _Oh great_!"

She bounded down the stairs like lightning to find the nearest bathroom, luckily there was one just below their room. She was hardly going to change in front of her brother, that hadn't happened since before they learned to shoot, which was many years ago. But crap, she was so late. Very, very late. She'd slept all day again. The stupid narcolepsy had taken another day from her. She'd awaken every now and then, but fell back asleep when she noticed no one was around.

Karkat was going to be extra mad at her.

They had a deal!

"Come on, stupid!" She growled at herself as she forced her shoes on.

It was a scramble of clothes and frustration and panic. But she managed to dress quickly, not quickly enough, but still.

She rushed down the thousands of steps again. After years of practice, she never lost her footing, her balance was as fluent as her aim. Although, they were pretty big steps! Jade wasn't that big a person, she was tiny compared to her brother, in her opinion.

"Important moirail business I've got to go I'll be back later love you bye!" She yelled through the many hallways and rooms until she exited the towers.

She'd missed out on her chores that day as well. They had the garden and the farm to keep up with. Her poor Grandma must have nearly broke her back helping Jake, John and Jane. They needed everyone to help with those things. They had pigs and chickens, and a rather large garden with too many pumpkins. Lots and lots of upkeep was required to stop things dying. Jade felt a wave of guilt sway through her.

She was a real screw up lately.

Jade shook her head and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was headed for the lake, which was a mile behind her family home. She'd made a deal with Karkat a year ago that tuesday was wash day, or rather, the Official Jade and Karkat Moiraillegiance Fruity Booty Chill Out Party Rumpus (NO ASSHOLES ALLOWED) Day. Wash day for short, for obvious reasons.

It was dark out, the sky above was painted a deep shade of blue, and the stars were the only company for the lonely waxing moon. They lightly lit the jungle, which reflected the purity of above. Jade passed a small flock of tinkerbulls, or herd? She had no idea what to call a group of those things. It didn't matter, they were friendly enough, and ignored her as she rushed through them, "sorry, guys! Excuse me! Thank you!"

Finally the lake was in her sights.

A menacing snarl echoed behind her, and she dared to peek back to see one of the cat lusii chasing her keenly. Jade screamed, and sprinted for the water. Cats hated water!

The cat pounced, and knocked the young Harley off her feet. Luckily, she managed to fall into a decent youth roll, which confused the albino cat beast. She took a breath, and ran again for the water.

The cat followed, hissing and spitting as if it was on crack. Jade met the water, and jumped. She saw Karkat not far away, walking along the edge of the water. He had a look of shock and awe, and in that brief moment of eye contact, she could practically hear his internal 'what the fucks'.

From the water, an aquatic goat exploded with it's jaws spread wide. Jade pierced the water and was submerged, while around her, green blood spread. Once she reached the surface for air, she saw nothing but green, and the watergoat retreated back underwater with a full belly.

"What the  _everliving fuck_  was that, Harley?"

Jade turned her head to look up. Karkat's eyes were wider than his gaping mouth.

She shrugged, which lifted her shoulders above the water for a moment. "I forgot my gun, I guess..."

"..." He didn't reply for a while, he just stared at her.

"You're late," he finally spoke, and crossed his arms while a sore look appeared about his features.

"I know!" She emphasised as she waved her arms poorly, "I was sleeping! And I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago and I am super dooper sorry, Karkat!"

"Super dooper sorry isn't worth shit in reality, it's a bottomless pit of whoopsies and fuck ups, and meaningless shit stained apologetic etiquette that really means you still want something from the stupid gullible fuckass who actually listens."

Jade pouted at that, and swam to the edge of the lake to distract herself from his babbling.

When she pressed her hands on the dirt to pull herself out of the bloodied water, she noticed his hand was offered down in front of her. She looked up, and tilted her head before she allowed him to help her up out of the horrible olive coloured liquid filth.

"But luckily for you this place hardly counts as reality," he held her hand a while longer after she could stand, as if in greeting.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "you just don't want to acknowledge you are a fuckass."

Karkat puffed some air through those sharp teeth of his and pulled his hand away so he could fold his arms again. "That was some fucking entrance though, trying to compensate for your pathetically flawed head shit?"

"That is the worst insult yet! In a not so insulting way I might add!" Her hands rested on her hips.

"Uhuh, better than anything you could do," his retaliation was a half assed effort, she noticed. His voice was less ecstatic, and lower.

Jade sighed, and shook the blood and water from her sleeves. "This is disgusting, now I might actually need to shower, or bathe, or-" she paused, and looked back up at him curiously.

"We're not going in there, even I can see that's dumb," he gestured toward the small lake. "Plus, recently Gamzee likes spending time around this place, he could be out there right now, staring at us or something..."

She shuddered as he did. Gamzee was freaking crazy.

"We are not cancelling wash day!" She said after realising what he was getting at.

The stare he gave her was no less than grumpy.

She would have suggested going back to the towers for their  _Official Jade and Karkat Moiraillegiance Fruity Booty Chill Out Party Rumpus (NO ASSHOLES ALLOWED) Day,_ but the thought of having to explain the arrangement to her family was a little more than daunting. They barely understood moiraillegiance, hell, Jade barely did and she was part of one. But it wasn't like anything they did involved anything that might concern her family. They even kept underwear on during the wash time sessions. Even more, Karkat had a matesprit, so it wasn't like  _that_  kind of thing was an issue. Wash day was the one day they could chill together as moirails, and do moiraily stuff like bitch about life and equalise consolation.

"You're place," she suggested, and smiled.

"Fuck no," he replied swiftly.

"Yes," she nodded, and leaned closer.

"No."

"Yes."

"What the fuck don't you understand about personal space?" He moved a few steps back.

"That is the issue?" She giggled. "It's not like I will go around touching or relocating your belongings, or moving in or anything!"

He hummed, but not in thought.

"Please," she fluttered her eyelashes and made the silliest grin she could.

"Firstly, there's no plumbing," he raised one finger, and then another, "secondly, quite that creepy thing your doing with your fugly face."

"Awww! That one was mean!" She knew he didn't mean it, she was used to all of his insults and aggression. "Well, mister grumpycat, I am putting my foot down on this matter!"

"You're acting stupid."

"And you are acting like a bad moirail!"

"No, fuck off with that statement and shove it up your ass while you're at it."

"Grrrrr..."

"That hell bubble might have been threatening if you actually had fangs like one of us."

"I will immediately get my gun, and I won't waste any silver bullets on you. I'm going to hit you with it like a piñata."

"Whoa," he raised his hands submissively, "stop it, Harley. I am not going for a black romance here. You're not nearly as despicable as you try to be. I don't feel that way about you."

Jade let a short giggle escape her, "I wasn't intending to give you that impression. You are... Pretty okay too."

"Good," he nodded.

"How are things on the other sides anyway?"

He shrugged, "it's normal. Nepeta is great."

"No others?" She inquired, and held her hands behind her back.

"... A little bit of black I guess... For someone." He turned away from her and began to walk.

"Oh really?" She followed, and each step she took she heard her feet slush.

"Yeah, but just a little, I dunno."

She couldn't read his expression while he kept his back her to. She grumbled, and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Karkat."

He turned back with a clear look of surprise, which faded into his usual frown, "do you want to see my place or not?"

She gasped, and an extraordinary smile spread across her cheeks. "Really? You finally trust me?"

"I can tell you need some space from your family. I mean, the towers and all that... And just for the record, Harley. I've always trusted you. What I don't trust is your stupid narcoleptic bullshit. You've been out for a full forty eight hours before. And, I am not dragging your fat ass back home. You're family hates me, and I don't give enough fucks."

"Hmmmmmmm..." She grumbled in return. "I will TRY and contain my drowsiness. You know I care about you, Karkat. You're like another brother to me, only you don't coddle me or are a useless lying lovesick glasses wearing tall contradicting-"

"WHOA." He forced his palm over her mouth, "I get it. Strongly bonded moirails, happy joyful caring load of shit. Now, let's get going. I think I have a bucket somewhere, i can throw that at you, I collect water, so, uh, yeah."

Jade held his hand and lowered it to their sides as they walked off towards wherever Karkat's house place was. She cheered and waved his hand back and worth, to his reluctance and dismay.

...

It was dark out when Dirk finally exited the shower.

It might have seemed ridiculous to Dave and Bro how long he spent in there, but it was the highlight of his existence nowadays.

Shower time meant alone time. And he didn't get much of that the past ten years. Ever since his elder brother turned up those few years ago out of the blew with a boy in his arms. Dirk had been minding his own business, chilling in his apartment and blending in with the humans perfectly, and then boof. Family. It was the first time he'd seen his brother in over three hundred years. The last time he'd seen him, he only had a daughter. And now he had two daughters, and a son.

Territory was the main issue in the beginning, and was still a little problematic.

Dirk had settled himself in Houston for the past seventy years. Any other demon that entered Houston got kicked out. Sometimes literally. More often than not, he'd just flash his blade and they'd piss off. Sometimes, they'd want his territory. He still ruled Houston, so his fighting abilities spoke for themselves. But now, he ruled fuck all. Prince of desolation was his new title. But it was still his.

So when his brother turned up as the world crumbled around them, Dirk was ready to fight. Bro was more than capable of beating him, he was crowned by the Condesce herself as a Lord, but demons don't back down easily. So Dirk was more than surprised when his brother did the unthinkable. Bro bowed to him, and pleaded for shelter.

Despite the shock of Bro's submission, he was going to turn him away. It was Dirk's territory, and with a declining source of humans to feed on, he needed to maintain it strictly. They were generally solitary creatures when it came to hunting grounds. But then Dirk saw the kid. He was called Dave after some human that aided in the birth of nephilim and was the mate of their ally Calliope. His eyes were large and red, and he had no idea what was going on. His eyes were curious, if anything. That's what made him agree to keeping them under his roof.

He loved that stupid kid, and what continued to elude Dirk was the fact that Bro did too. Bro had humiliated himself before his younger brother. For someone of his standing, to bow was to admit total defeat and announce that he was at his younger brother's mercy. Bro had never done that for anyone; he was a proud and powerful man after all. He was also a cold and stubborn man. So the kid must have been of great value to him. Although, Dave was the youngest Strider, he was the gold and silver of the apocalypse, and he was much too vulnerable at such a young age.

If anything happened to Dave, it would break them.

To not be able to protect your own was the greatest humiliation, and the greatest sadness.

Dirk sighed as he shifted his shades on, an almost silent gesture. It hadn't taken him long to get dressed, he'd been far too lost in thought as of late. Especially since he'd come into contact with golgothasTerror. That 'handsome chap' was quite the topic of interest in his head as of late. He was John's cousin, he knew that from John obviously. It was actually John's idea that Dirk and him start talking, as he thought it would be good for Dirk to get chatting with someone he didn't think of as intrusive or delicious.

And it had worked. After a couple of pesters in the cousin's direction, he'd started pestering back. They exchanged names and started really talking. Jake was his name, and he was definitely  _something_. At first, Dirk left random messages, sometimes he even liked to screw around with him by saying 'I like that shirt' or 'nice ass', mainly for shits and giggles. Jake took the bait almost every time. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. John was right, Jake wasn't intrusive or a food source; he was decent company. He was interesting, for a human.

It had been a good few months since they'd exchanged names. Never surnames though. Jake might be naive, but he could recognise the Strider name. If that happened, he might stop talking. Or mount Dirk's skull on his living room wall, right above the roasty toasty fireplace. Some hunters had promised to do that to him, the human 'resistance.' Or what remained of them. But by fuck did silver bullets hurt, and Dirk had been hit by two to know. Well, one bullet, and one knife.

Jake mentioned having silver bullets once when he guessed what Dirk was. He'd threatened him with them, but Dirk had to point out he couldn't actually see him, let alone be in his vicinity because of the barrier from the seal. Bro could, as he'd raised the guardian since it was a pup, but Dirk never thought to mention that. After a couple of awkward and brief conversations, Jake warmed up to him again, for some reason. He even expressed an interest in them meeting.

He didn't know if they should ever meet. It would ruin the whole distant connection thing they had going. And it would only be a matter of time before he'd want something from him. But that wasn't completely a bad thing. Maybe he could have some permanent contract happen. Like with Dave and John. 'Hey, let's be pals' and 'sure, let me feed on you from now on.' Mind you, Dave and John had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember, even before the whole apocalypse thing happened.

Could that work with Jake?

Dirk slammed onto his bed, and lay flat on his back with his arm supporting the back of his head. He checked his phone and logged onto Pesterchum.

**tipsyGnostalgic is online.**

**turntechGodhead is offline.**

**tentacleTherapist is offline.**

**ectoBiologist is online.**

**golgothasTerror is online.**

Good, he was online.

Dirk noted that Bro didn't have a chumhandle; he couldn't be bothered with that sort of bullshit faceless confrontation. He was more of an old fashioned sort of guy.

**\- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 20:46 -**

**TT: Hello, Jake.**

**TT: What are you doing?**

**TT: Obviously you're busy.**

**TT: I could use some intell here, if you don't mind.**

**GT: Oh frig, ive been dreadfully busy, dirk.**

**GT: But how did you know?**

**TT: I would shrug to reply, but that would be pointless, wouldn't it?**

**GT: You did mention it though.**

**GT: Are you certain our communication is limited to this chatroom? you always say things like youre standing behind me, unless im leaning or sitting against a wall i suppose. but i find it strange, and quite frankly, it makes me downright uncomfortable!**

**TT: I'm pretty fucking sure.**

**GT: So you cant even see me?**

**TT: We've been over this, Jake.**

**TT: I can't see you or hear you.**

**TT: I don't even know where you are exactly.**

**GT: You could always be lying, dirk.**

**TT: You'd believe me even if I was lying.**

**GT: Which youre not I assume, mate?**

**TT: Don't call me that. It's a touchy subject, and I mean literally.**

**GT: Funny, mate.**

**GT: Wait wait, i was just pulling your leg. apologies, chum.**

**GT: So is something the matter, dirk? you seem a little off today.**

**TT: It's nothing.**

**GT: Im afraid i dont believe you this time, old chum.**

**TT: Very perceptive of you, Jake.**

**TT: But I didn't mean nothing in terms of there being nothing bothering me. It's more for your benefit I say nothing, because you're simply incapable of understanding my issues.**

**GT: You dont know that.**

**TT: I do.**

**TT: I've attempted to communicate with others like you. Most of them tried to shoot me.**

**GT: Um.**

**TT: Trust me on this one. You're better off left in the dark when it comes to my troubles. There's a lot of them, and you wouldn't understand.**

**GT: I do wish I could help. do you think you could at least speak, so i could then listen and nod aimlessly because you cant see me?**

**TT: That was almost funny, bro.**

**TT: But my answer is still no.**

**GT: Are you subliminally rapping?**

**TT: Nah.**

**TT: I could if you want, but it would be a half-assed riddle of no one gives a fuck.**

**GT: Are you hungry?**

**TT: Why are you asking?**

**GT: Jade gets a little grumpy when shes hungry. perhaps this could be the case for you?**

**TT: Oh.**

**TT: I'm good actually, but I might go out hunting later. It might make me feel better.**

**GT: Hunting.**

**TT: Yeah.**

**TT: Hunting.**

**TT:** **As in I go out, track down some food, and eat it.**

**GT: I know.**

**GT: But the word hunting gives me chills, its ludicrously barbaric. i mean, you hunt people, dirk!**

**TT: Well it's that or starve and I'd rather die from something a little less retarded.**

**GT: I suppose so.**

**GT: As much as it sounds foolish of me, i would be sad if you died, dirk.**

**TT: I'm flattered.**

**TT: That sounded sarcastic because I'd like to lighten the mood. But thanks, I feel the same way.**

**TT: About you, I mean.**

**TT: I'm almost positive I wouldn't feel much of anything if I died.**

**GT: Good one, chap.**

**GT: So you were asking what i was doing?**

**TT: I was.**

**GT: Jane went missing.**

**TT: Your cousin? The nephil?**

**GT: Yes, we couldnt find her all day.**

**TT: By your calm demeanour, I assume you found her eventually.**

**GT: She was in the attic, looking through old journals and books.**

**TT: That's strange. I'm guessing that's not her typical behaviour?**

**GT: Not in the least, chum.**

**GT: The strangest thing was she was looking through grandpas books on demons.**

**GT: She looked like she hadnt slept a wink.**

**TT: You're implying she's plagued by a demon?**

**GT: Were concerned. but she hasnt said anything. shes with grandma right now, finally getting some sleep.**

**TT: That does sound like a problem. Did you notice any markings or bites on her? Maybe she was hiding skin she wouldn't normally hide?**

**GT: Not that i noticed.**

**TT: She'll be fine.**

**TT: But it would be best if you kept an eye on her for the next week or two.**

**GT: Shes not in any danger is she?**

**TT: I wouldn't think so.**

**TT: She's been selected out of the group. Whoever is stalking her has made a move but hasn't marked her. That's abnormal.**

**GT: Marked?**

**TT: You're like a fucking echo.**

**GT: Im sorry, chum. im just uneducated in the whole demonology malarkey, its confusing and unfamiliar and it makes me friggin jumpy!**

**TT: Dude, chill. I can explain if you'd like.**

**GT: That would be most helpful.**

**TT: If we favour someone, we mark them.**

**TT: By your lack of response, I assume you have no idea what I'm talking about again.**

**GT: Youre enjoying this, aren't you.**

**GT: Dragging this out is making you giddy as all hell.**

**TT: You're good company, I like dragging out our conversations.**

**GT: Oh.**

**GT: Well, thats nice.**

**GT: I like you too.**

**TT: Really?**

**GT: Of course! you can be rather frustrating at times, but i wouldnt hold that against you, old chum.**

**GT: So what was this marking business you were on about?**

**GT: Mate?**

**TT: Yeah, it's basically like pissing on a tree. Well, that can work too if you get new territory. But we're talking about people here.**

**TT: Territorial ownership and defence is our main goal. It's all relative.**

**TT: One good bite will make others leave that person alone, or at least discourage them from trying anything with that person. It's the scent that sticks to it that informs everyone else to fuck off, because that person is therefore favoured by someone already. Although it varies, if someone of greater rank or strength likes someone you marked, they have every right to remark them, if you can't defend them that is. Some marks will be ignored if it's old enough, or if the marker is gone or lost interest in the markee. It's complicated to explain.**

**GT: Oh i get it.**

**GT: But Jane doesnt have that.**

**GT: Does that mean this demon doesnt 'favour' her? isnt this good?**

**TT: Depends.**

**TT: Just means he hasn't given her his protection. It's almost an insult.**

**GT: You think its a he?**

**TT: Probably.**

**TT: He either lost interest in her, or she rejected him. Maybe both.**

**TT: But if she was kept awake and under stress, it likely means he's coming back. She probably rejected him, and he respected that. We prefer a consensual contract for these kind of matters, it makes it easier, and more delightful an experience. Depends which kind of marking you go for really, all are possessive though, in a 'this is mine' kind of way.**

**GT: But he is coming back.**

**TT: We can be stubborn.**

**GT: Dirk.**

**TT: What?**

**GT: Would you do that to me?**

**TT: You mean mark you?**

**GT: Yes.**

**TT: If the situation came to pass where we would somehow meet face to face.**

**GT: Yes?**

**TT: You do realise this means I'd feed on you, right?**

**TT: Blood wise.**

**GT: I believe.**

**GT: If you were in need of someone to help you out.**

**GT: I would like to be able to assist you in this regard.**

**TT: How considerate of you.**

**TT: There's also the bonding kind of marking, but I don't think your looking for something that intimate.**

**GT: Um.**

**GT: So?**

**TT: I have lots of options, it's not like I go hungry. None of my kind can stay in Houston without my say so. I basically rule the city, so every food source belongs to me.**

**GT: Oh.**

**GT: Thats pretty impressive, mate. in a sociopathic sort of way. but if thats what is normal to you people then who am i to judge!**

**TT: You have no idea you're flirting, do you?**

**GT: Excuse me?**

**TT: I don't mind or anything, it's just annoying that you don't realise you're doing it.**

**GT: I assure you, mate, my intentions are pure! i just want to be a good friend. it gets frustrating being stuck with only your family. i know your a demon and all that, but your the first person ive ever talked to that wasnt related to me.**

**GT: Youre not related to me are you dirk?**

**TT: I fucking hope not.**

**TT: No offence.**

**TT: And for the record. My answer is yes.**

**GT: What the fuck?**

**TT: I would mark you.**

**GT: OH.**

**GT: Alright.**

**GT: Great.**

**TT: You don't sound pleased.**

**GT: Im chuffed, mate, really.**

**TT: If I like what I see, I might even offer a more intimate contract.**

**TT: This here is the part where I would wink if we were face to face.**

**GT: Oh now whos flirting!**

**TT: You started it.**

**TT: I'm half serious by the way.**

**GT: You realise im a man, dirk?**

**TT: I wasn't aware.**

**TT: I thought I was trying my luck at a pair of tits for once.**

**TT: See what those are like.**

**TT: Might even be nice.**

**TT: All that female anatomic dirty talk and other such heterosexual spunk.**

**GT: Dirk?**

**GT: Are you gay?**

**TT: No shit.**

**TT: What gave it away?**

**GT: Dont be like that. im just a little flabbergasted is all. i never gave much thought to you creatures having sexualities similar to humans...**

**TT: So?**

**GT: So when youve been saying implicating things to me, you were seriously attempting to flirt?**

**TT: Half serious.**

**TT: Interested?**

**GT: I think...**

**GT: I need a towel...**

**TT: Spill something, Jake?**

**TT: Make a mess?**

**TT: Need to clean up the evidence before anyone discovers the dirty mess you've made?**

**TT: Are you blushing from all that embarrassment I just caused you?**

**TT: Are you busy now?**

**TT: Must have been a pretty big mess you made, Jake.**

**TT: Jake?**

**TT: Hello?**

**\- golgothasTerror [GT] is now offline -**

**TT: Fuck.**

**TT: Jake.**

**TT: Dude.**

**TT: I was joking.**

**TT: I'll talk to you later then.**

**TT: One last piece of advise for your cousin, Jake.**

**TT: Trust him.**

**\- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 22:06 -**

Dirk rubbed his forehead with a great deal of frustration.

Jake was so fucking stupid sometimes.

Groan.

At least he didn't have to meet him face to face, he would probably put him in a headlock. Or maybe follow up on the marking agenda. It would probably piss Dirk off if someone else did it. But this was all hypothetical. Unless John cared to intercede with the problem of the seal. He likely would, if Dirk asked. Maybe he should?

Dirk jumped up from the bed and stretched upward.

A hunt would be nice, he considered. The last time he fed was two days ago. He was a little peckish. He could go two weeks before he would become really hungry. Three weeks would be agony. A month without feeding would kill him. Dave was young, so he needed to be regularly fed. But the older they got, the longer they could last.

His phone buzzed in his hand, twice.

He stared at it a minute, and sighed.

**\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 22:08 -**

**TG: dirk**

**TG: HRY DIRK**

**TT: What do you need, Roxy?**

**TG: djrk!**

**TG: alas my heuo had arrriced**

**TG: *hero**

**TT: *arrived**

**TG: dont partronise me dirk**

**TG: i am here onb importnantt busines**

**TT: Okay.**

**TG: itz aboyt rosey she had snother prpesy today**

**TG: fucc**

**TG: * fucm**

**TG: *fuck**

**TT: Rose had another premonition, you mean?**

**TG: thatd what i said!**

**TT: And?**

**TG: i ws gettin to rhat**

**TG: SHIT**

**TT: What's wrong?**

**TG: oh niy dirk**

**TG: this is some setioys shit**

**TG: anf i mean serious!**

**TT: Roxy.**

**TT: Come on, relax. You're getting really hard to translate.**

**TG: there was like so much blodd**

**TG: lots andvlots og ir**

**TG: dmmut**

**TT: How much have you had today?**

**TG: why do you evnem care about my druihnking?**

**TG: itks not ur problem**

**TT: No, it's not.**

**TG: well them dont sasss me dirrl**

**TG: lol**

**TG: but hsit dirk i have to talk to you aboiut somethin**

**TG: rose has ben trippin outh like realy badsly lately**

**TG: like the lasr fw weeks she haf been ahvin weird dreams and pasiing out and actin difiernt**

**TG: she told me not top say anhyting because she**

**\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now offline -**

**TT: Roxy?**

**TT: Hey, Roxy?**

**TT: It's been ten minutes already, did something happen?**

**\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now online -**

**TG: sorry dfirk the catsb are geton a lil bit freaky here**

**TG: sounbs like they just knocked over a statuie downastairs**

**TG: wait dikr**

**TG: were you worried aboiut me?**

**TT: Of course I was.**

**TT: Why wouldn't I be?**

**TG: that is so sweat of you dirk**

**TG: *sweet**

**TG: this is why i talk to you you r the sweetest strider EVER**

**TT: We're family, drunkass.**

**TG: im no strider strider**

**TT: Like I've said before, you're still family.**

**TG: whoever you end upo with will be a lucksy guy**

**TG: u r the beeest**

**TT: Adoration aside.**

**TG: best unclebro ever**

**TT: Duly noted.**

**TG: this is why im tellijn you this dirk**

**TG: mom doesnt do anytin shes just likt itll be fine and dad just doesnt ant to hear shit feom me**

**TG: u were always thewre thpough you gave a shit**

**TG: rosey porpbaly thinks shew can change fdate if she doesnt tell us what she sees or somethin**

**TG: she was all smart tlakin and stuff aoivdin me and i cant watch her go throuhg thuis cause sheas in pain and i knows it**

**TG: it takes a lpt out of her**

**TT: You can't help it, Rose sees what she sees.**

**TT: It's not like she has any control over it.**

**TT: And she doesn't tell us about her visions because it's near impossible to stop those things happening. It's no use to try and do anything about them. If anything, the more we know, the more we aid in the events of the visions occurring to begin with. Self fulfilling bullshit.**

**TG: i guess**

**TG: but she was talkin doorin this one it was liuke she wads havin a panic attkc or somethin**

**TG: she kept sayin blood blod shas dead he killed her ther all dead all ofnthem**

**TT: Who killed who?**

**TT: Well, who is going to kill who?**

**TG: i dunno dirk but itz nont hood**

**TG: fuck this stupid writin ffuck faghgaf agagrl rf hrfnghjg**

**TT: It's fine, Roxy.**

**TT: Deep breaths.**

**TG: i lov u dirk**

**TG: u really r the besr**

**TG: *best**

**TG: mom is alwaus busy with sruff and rose is all secrerive**

**TG: u dont give a skit aboiut my slirun or my dirnkin**

**TG: well u do but u dont tell me im useles or nnythin ur always like its okay roxy**

**TG: nodody cars aboot me they think im a stupid slriin drink**

**TG: ur all i have rihgt now**

There was a decent amount of time which passed before Roxy started typing again. Dirk bit his gum as he waited for her to decide what to type after the words  _TT is typing_  and  _TT has stopped typing_.

**TG: and the cats but they kinds of dont count cause they r cats**

**TG: :3**

**TT: You're alright, kid.**

**TG: dont start the bro crpa qirh me dork**

**TG: lol**

**TG: relaly thou we r almost the same age**

**TG: ur my bro but noy in a creeo sectet dad way**

**TG: what kis tere like a hungred year diffricne btween us or somethin?**

**TT: One hundred and forty six.**

**TG: THERE**

**TG: we are preety much litter mates**

**TG: but not**

**TG: i thikk i have a headhce dirk**

**TG: whoaaaa**

**TG: my ehad relaly hurs**

**TT: Maybe you need a nap.**

**TT: Is Miss Lalonde there? I need to talk to her.**

**TG: she wnt out yesterndy**

**TT: And she's not back yet?**

**TG: noooo thts kinda wierd dirk she ddoesnt like leavijn the house mcuh**

**TG: dirk**

**TG: why is it so quiet?**

**TG: the cats stoppwd makiin noiuse**

**TG: dirk**

**TG: dirk the stairs r crekaing**

**TG:dirk im scared**

**TT: Where are you?**

**TG: im in mu room**

**TT: Roxy, it's okay.**

**TG: r they comin dirk?**

**TG: did they fadsofkj**

**TG: oh fuck**

**TT: Roxy.**

**TG: it wsa jsut rose**

**TG: we have to go**

**TG: there herw dirk**

**TG: he founs us**

**TT: Roxy, are you all safe?**

**TG: it**

**TG: were leavin dirk**

**TG: i hve to go rose said her girlfirned wil let us stay**

**TG: its gonna be oakyy right?**

**TG: i love you dirk**

**\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now offline -**

**\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:32 -**


	5. Act One: Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all :)

Dirk threw himself from the room in distress.

When the dizziness subsided, he witnessed Bro splayed across the couch. The man gave Dirk no indication that he even heard him break through the door, but he knew that his brother had heard him; it would have been impossible for him not to. His lack of interest was likely due to the fact that it was too normal for them to break things around the apartment (mostly in strife).

Dirk paced over in a cold sweat as his heart thrummed to an indelicate beat, "Bro," his lips trembled against his teeth.

Bro must have been watching some old recordings of news reports; the ones from when the apocalypse had just begun. Swiftly, his attention shifted back towards Dirk as he gripped his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

"He found them. Lord English, he found the Lalondes."

Bro was up before he had even finished speaking, and stood tall before him. "Are they dead?"

Dirk frowned behind his shades, and shook his head. His fangs were bared in terror at the thought. He couldn't accept the prospect of the Roxy (or Rose) no longer existing. Roxy was the closest thing he had to a best friend. She was just like him; a mistake. His parents had planned the birth of his older brother; he was a prodigy, a legend, a cutting of fine cloth. But Dirk was a fuck up that came several thousand years after his great unholy brother. It wasn't like Dirk was neglected or anything, he was written off as a purposeful addition to the Striders, and had an average childhood for a demon. Bloodshed, horror, hunting, fighting. He even joined his brother on the occasional hunt, and aided him on the battlefield whenever a young competitor challenged their father for his territory. That was until their father decided he was old enough to take care of himself, which was the age of thirteen for most (including himself), and he was cast out to fend for himself.

Bro then killed their father, he recalled, and became the new leader of their clan. Not long after, he won himself the favour of the Condesce after defeating one of her Lords and took his seat at her table. In the afterglow of victory, he found a place in the chambers of one of the Condesce's Mistresses, a fine woman by the name of Lalonde. Neither had intended a pregnancy. Their intimacy was supposed to be restrained and private, and most importantly; harmless fun. But as Lalonde's scent gradually shifted and her belly grew bigger, the recognition of her rank was misplaced. She had taken many lovers, and Bro was her favourite, but she had no mate to shield her from the insults she received. Her child had no claims or honours, because it lacked the name of a clan, and Bro had no intentions of offering the child his name. The child was a mistake, after all. No one had to know it was _his_ mistake.

Roxy was it's name, and Bro didn't take interest in raising her either. He was a rather cold man, like many of their kind. Demons had always reared children according to the sex anyway. Fathers raised sons, mothers raised daughters. Those without a clan name were frowned upon. Those who bred without a mate were spat on. Mistakes were abandoned. Bastards were killed.

That's the reason why he loved Roxy; she was just like him, but warmer. He spent a great deal of time with her as they grew up. Many who were unaware of their relation suspected them to be unbonded mates, until he was confirmed to be incapable of being intimate with a female (in a mildly embarrassing ceremony in which a few dozen lovely ladies were rejected in favour of some attractive young men). If the mystery of fate came to approve of her becoming the leader of a clan, he would stand by her side proudly. He was her uncle, her brother, her best friend. But she couldn't kill her father, despite the fact she had good reasons to kill him. She couldn't kill a leader, or anyone for such a stupid reason. Roxy was sweet, she was precious. She didn't care for ranks, or social norms, or ascension. She cared for peace, and he loved that about her.

"Roxy and Rose got away, I think."

Miss Lalonde was dead if she was lucky. Fuck knew what English would do to someone so close to the Striders. Everyone knew Bro was her favourite lover, but she had many, and thankfully the girls could pass for someone else's bastards. Lalonde even hid during her second pregnancy so no one could find out about them, by order of Calliope. They thought it would just be a boy, but a girl had also emerged from the womb. The twins were separated at birth.

It was difficult to pass Dave off as their brother, but they managed to convince everyone that their mother fell pregnant with another man and died in labour. It had worked, and Lalonde had fled far away enough that even the Striders couldn't find her or her daughters. But now that English had found her, he would make an example out of her, if he was in a good mood. He would certainly torture her, and get her to confess her children's blood father, and give up their location. Dirk hoped she was dead. Bro must have thought so too, because he didn't ask.

No one would suspect the eldest brother begged his younger sibling for sanctuary. Would they?

"Dirk."

"Yeah?"

"... I think it's time."

Dirk wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that.

"It's just like Lady Calliope said, all those years ago. The prophesy. It's beginning to unfold..."

"... Fuck... You're right... He must have killed the Condesce and her daughters... That's what Rose's vision meant..."

Bro shifted the cap over his white hair and nodded, "Dave went out, with John and some child. You all need to go to the island. If Lalonde's been captured, she won't be able to resist Serket's powers. Caliborn will be here with a fucking army, if that prophesy means anything. I want my family somewhere safe from that fucker, until we can fight back. We all have a part to play in their Game, and I will not sit back and wait for the Alpha to strike any more of our pieces down."

"You want me to just surrender my territory?!" Dirk snapped. "I've fought and bled for this land, and I have fought and bled for you. Haven't I given you enough?! You are taking away everything I have accomplished!"

Bro slid his shades down his nose, and stared at him with wide gold orbs. "I need your help, little brother."

"Fuck you."

"I am sorry. Is _that_ what you want to hear? I am sorry for our existence. I am sorry for my children. I am sorry for my claim. I am sorry that the Omega chose us. I am sorry for our losses, our defeats, our humiliation. I am so fucking sorry that I destroyed this world and that that bastard English is hunting us BECAUSE I KILLED HIS SISTER."

Dirk froze, and stared wildly at his brother. _He_ killed Calliope?

"She asked me to end her fucking life. I struck down the Omega, because she told me to. Because _it was meant to be_."

"You killed her."

"I stabbed her in the heart, and brought her body to Caliborn to see. He needed an excuse to hunt us down after Calliope revealed we were to be his downfall."

"And you gave him that excuse."

"I started the war. I am ending the Game. At my Lady's request."

"You are one sorry fucker."

"This is how it's meant to be, Dirk. How it was always meant to be. I trust Calliope, more than I trust myself."

Dirk couldn't bring any coherent sentence together to reply to that.

"Dirk. The rewards will be great. We will be as close to gods as it is possible. You can have anything you desire when Caliborn is dead; lands, people, admiration, respect. You can even challenge me if you'd like. I will offer my family everything I conquer. But I need your help, Calliope needs your help. She still exists, I only released her from her physical form. Prospit is waiting, and Derse will rise again. A new Alpha will rise. The Alpha and Omega will take their rightful place on Derse and Prospit.

"And you expect to be the new Alpha? Don't be so fuckin' stupid. You're no god."

"It don't care for godhood. I want to rule over flesh and blood," his voice was so calm, it nearly frightened Dirk. "With a family."

Dirk hummed at that.

"I care about you all, don't you realise that? And I know you care about Dave, it's as if he were  _your_ son. I want him to grow strong, and so do you," he pushed his shades back up to cover his eyes.

"What about your daughters?" Dirk felt safe to refer to the girls as Bro's children.

A sword drew out of the air in a short burst of fire and was steadied in Bro's hand. "We'll meet you soon, little bro," he brushed his thumb over his nose. And then he was gone.

Dirk took a quick glance about his home, and shifted out into the streets. Seventy years in Houston, and he had gained something in his life. He had proved he was capable and strong. And now he had to abandon it. He'd abandoned territory before, but it was in search of greener pastures. He was pissed at Calliope, and her godhood. Her and her brother god. She had predicted many things his brother told him, or rather, she had guessed. It was all a part of the game between herself and her brother. She guessed his next moves, and acted accordingly to ensure he was the one being played. The Great Game, she called it, one which could never end. Unfortunately, Caliborn was just as good at manipulating the battlefield.

Even from beyond the grave she seemed to assist in defying Lord English, ever since the split of the Alpha and Omega. Derse and Prospit had been chaos after Calliope's death, and were mostly abandoned. Some still slept on Derse and Prospit, but with the threat of being killed in their sleep. The Alpha and Omega was once a singular divine ruler with a split personality. Calliope ruled Prospit, and Caliborn ruled Derse. In unity they created and ruled the Earth as well. But where the Alpha was domineering and spiteful, the Omega was understanding and patient. They could not be contained in the one form, so they were made separate. Being a god had it's perks. But one could not overpower the other. Caliborn grew in his hatred for his sister, the Omega, and planned her murder. But, Dirk supposed, Bro got her first, at her request. Perhaps that meant a different fate for the universe? What would have happened if the Alpha killed the Omega?

Prospit would fall. The world would continue to descend into madness. The humans would die out. Starvation. Cannibalism. Death. Endless possible miseries.

Perhaps it would be alright if they trusted Calliope, and if Dirk trusted his brother.

They could endure, and prosper. They were ancient, and they were mighty.

Dirk picked up the scent quickly, and tracked down the combination of ash and iron. Dave was similar to his father and his smoky taste of thunder after a storm. He was easy to track. Dirk quietly wished his brother luck in _his_ tracking, but he knew his own flesh and blood better than anyone, so surely it would be fine.

It didn't take long to find out exactly where Dave was. He had wandered north into the shopping district. John was with him, and the girl. They were cornered in some store that once sold glasses.

Dirk stood outside, and stared in at their obliviousness through a pair of glass doors. John was trying out some different glasses and walking around, while Dave held the kid's hand. The sight of Dave acting fatherly might have filled him with pride, had the circumstances been different. But Dirk's business there was serious.

He palmed the door open, and entered.

They all turned to look at him in surprise, he even heard a gasp from Casey.

"If I had been anyone else, you would all be ripped apart by now," Dirk said in a low and bitter tone.

"Dude, we just-"

He didn't allow Dave to finish before he spoke again. "You need to stay on your guard, Dave. I'm not fucking around right now. We need to leave. The island, now. John, release the barrier."

John had concern written across his features, and in his confusion, he turned to Dave for answers. Dave shrugged, and held Casey closer to him. "The hell, Dirk?"

"Caliborn is coming, and he is going to make your fangs into little charms for a fucking necklace, and put your body on a ten foot pike for all to see before he decides to kill you. John, open the barrier to us. Now."

John bit his thumb, and nodded. He understood the threat of Lord English and his armies. His ocean eyes disappeared behind his lids, and a soft visible wind spun around them. The world of discord and high rise buildings dissipated into a spiralled blur of wilderness and the open ocean. It was still night, but different to the burnt dust of the city's night life.

As the new world settled into focus, Dirk looked back to John with an appreciative tilt of his head. "Thanks, John."

 _'No problem,'_ John signed, and looked away with what appeared to be fear and deep contemplation. _'Look, I know you all so well, and if it were up to me, you could stay here as long as you need to. But... Not everyone will agree with me. Grandpa's hatred for demons is ridiculous, and he'd shoot you all on sight. I might be able to bring Nanna and the others around, but I need to make sure of something first. You can't feed on anyone, or start stalking or hunting or any of that weird demon shit... I know you'll get hungry eventually... So when that happens, use me, okay?'_

The pleading look on John's face was wasted on Dirk. "Dude, I have no idea what you're talkin' about. I don't know sign language. Yo, little man. Translate."

Attention shifted over to Dave, who didn't even acknowledge them as they tried to catch his attention. Dirk noticed he was sniffing at the air intently, which inspired a brilliant, but disturbing thought.

"Shit," Dirk cursed under his breath.

"Dave? Mr. Dave?" Casey tugged at his arm, and shook his hand. She looked over to John and then Dirk. "Mr. John, Uncle Dirk?"

John was quick to pull Casey away from him and hide her behind himself. He waved a hand in front of his friend's face, eliciting a low growl through bared fangs.

"John, get away from him."

The dork looked so illuded by Dave's reaction, but he didn't heed any of the warning signs. What reason did he have to? Dave was his best friend, they adored one another. So why should he think he was a threat? John placed his hand on Dave's arm, as if he hoped to find something human to that connection between them. It was a pathetic gesture. Dave wasn't human, and in that moment, John's hand was intruding Dave's personal space.

It wasn't surprising to Dirk when Dave grabbed John's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

The pained noise John made was terrible to Dirk's ears, and caused a harsh gurgle to brush past his lips. "Dave, let him go or I'll break your arm."

Dave's lips curled back in an inhuman manner, revealing a full set of young, unblemished fangs. He was ready for a serious fight. What Dirk had done was challenge his authority. Instinct had taken over him, he was too young and dumb to control it sometimes. Especially now that he had found what Dirk thought he had found.

Dirk snorted, and lifted his shades so he could look Dave in the eye. "John, I need you to trust me..." He thought back a sharp snap towards Dave, even he couldn't control instinct if he was pushed, "offer Dave your neck."

John snapped up at that, and stared fearfully between the two of them.

"If you don't calm him down, we are going to tear at each other until one of us submits. Neither of us will hold back once blood is shed, and I don't really want to break his arm, again."

Something similar to a whine came from John as he leaned closer to Dave and tilted his head back to reveal more of his neck.

Dave's lips fell back over his teeth, and his head moved closer to the throat presented to him. He inhaled deeply, and licked.

Dirk could see John shake in fear, and it was clear that this wasn't the first time him and Dave had done that. He couldn't intervene with what Dave considered his, it was in demon nature to be possessive over what they thought was theirs. And John was certainly his.

To step in was another challenge. And Dirk had no interest in taking John, or any of Dave's potential mates. Dave may not have understood that when he was so far gone.

"Uncle Dirk...?" Casey was crying. "What's Dave doing to John? Why is he acting so scary?"

"... He's saying he loves him." Dirk wasn't exactly lying. What Dave was doing was borderline courtship behaviour. The scent of his potential mate in the air must have confused him.

"He looks so scary," she insisted through her tears.

"It's okay, he's just excited because he's found his mate."

"... But they're both boys..."

Dirk growls at that, but kept it quiet. How did she even understand the word mate? He might have meant the friendly kind of mate for all she knew. Dave and John must have been talking about it around her. "You'll understa-"

A shot echoed through the jungle, and startled them.

And when Dirk checked back at Dave and John, he saw Dave fall to the ground. It seemed to happen in slow motion. His blood spurted from the wound on his torso somewhere in a far too noticeable way as his body fell backwards away from John.

Dirk was by Dave's side when his body hit the ferns. He was convulsing, and struggling to breathe. The wound was below his collarbone, and around it his veins popped out with every pulse. Dirk didn't need to smell the metallic hit to know that silver was the cause.

"John! I can't touch him, I'll be poisoned. We need to remove the bullet or it'll kill him."

John looked every bit as terrified as Dirk. But he grabbed Dave, and pulled him onto his back. Within his pocket, he brought out his phone and tapped on the screen with one hand repeatedly. He offered the phone to Dirk.

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 01:00 -**

**EB: jane.**

**EB: call her explain this.**

Dirk looked up at John and called out to him before he ran off with Dave, "everythin'?!"

A nod was the answer.

He did as he was told, and tapped on the call button to Jane, the gutsyGumshoe chum. It took a good few rings before she answered in a groggy manner.

"... _John?... What's wrong?_..."

"Hey, I'm not John. I need your help," he kept it brief.

"... ... _Hello?"_

Perhaps he had been too brief. Shit. "Look, my name's Dirk, and my brother was just shot. The bullet was silver, I can't touch him, or remove the bullet or shit. We're here on the island, John said to call you and explain everythin'."

" _Y-you're demons?"_

She sounded scared, and hesitant, and fuck. "Look, we're not here for bullshit. John told me to call you, okay?"

" _My brother. He told you to call me."_

"Yes. I want to know why, can you help somehow?"

" _I... Can heal things..."_

"Do you think you can help him? My brother, I mean."

" _Where's my brother? I want to talk to him."_

"I think he's coming to you. But please, help Dave. He's... He's real important, 'kay?"

"... _I don't feel comfortable with this. You remind me of someone I would quite like to avoid."_

"I can help you with him, the guy you're talkin' about. I know him."

" _Are you one of his children?"_

"I'm his brother, Dirk."

"... _Help... How?"_

The barrel of a rifle was pointed into Dirk's back, and he dropped the phone amongst the bloodstained greenery.

"How did you get here?" An old man's voice rang harshly, and his gun poked further into his spine. "And you better not try anything. You probably already know about the silver."

Dirk turned his head slowly, and caught sight of nothing but a grey moustache, and a rather dangerous rifle. "You're grandson let us in."

The man scoffed, "and why would he do that?"

"... We asked," Dirk probably could have answered that inquiry better.

"Don't get funny with me, boy. I've already shot one of you. And I didn't miss from that distance, think of how good I'll be this close."

Dirk nodded, and gradually raised his hands defensively. "I apologise for intruding. But if you must know, we've got no intention of becoming a danger to you or your family."

"Uhuh? If that's the case, then why was the other one ready to tear my grandson's throat out?"

"Excuse me! Mister, please!"

Dirk quickly turned his attention to Casey, who stood there amongst the trees and plants, and looked horrified. "Casey?" He frowned, as he'd forgotten about her completely.

"Good evening, child," the old man greeted.

"Mister, please don't! Uncle Dirk is okay! He's nice and likes ponies and is just trying to help Mr. Dave!"

The old man hummed at that, and the gun shifted behind Dirk's back.

"You know them? What have they done to you?"

She waved her arms and scowled, "nothing! Dave and Dirk saved me from the monsters! I thought they were monsters too, but then John came and said they were good guys! They never hurt me, or yelled at me, or anything! They kept me safe, and let me eat pizza and watch My Little Pony, even though I don't like it much, but they were nice! You're being a bad guy! You hurt Dave!"

Dirk wanted to smirk. Holy shit the kid was great.

"I want to see myself," the man almost laughed, he sounded so amused. It took Dirk a little moment to realise he was speaking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Bow to me."

"Fuck no," Dirk spat.

"I will shoot you, and kill the other one before my granddaughter does something she'll regret."

"Dirk!" Casey called in desperation, but was too afraid to approach them.

Dirk growled, and made sure the old man caught a look at his fangs.

"You can do that all night, I'm not one for submission. But if you want me to let you see the light of day, you'll do as I say."

"... How do you even understand this shit?"

"I've lived a long time. I've seen many of your kind, observed behaviours, shot and killed. I have quite the collection of fangs in my trophy room, if you'd like to see."

"I _don't_ want to see as a matter of fact," Dirk rolled his eyes.

"That's fine with me. Now, would you prefer a shot to the head, or the spine?"

Dirk twitched nervously as the gun gradually shifted up and down behind him. "I won't bow to you."

"You're at my mercy, most clearly," he pointed out, correctly.

"It's not just that, if you knew about the meaning of the gesture, you'd simply kill me." Dirk would say anything so he wouldn't have to admit defeat to the old fart.

"Oh?"

"... You aren't superior to me."

"Do you care about the other one? The little one? Is it your offspring?"

Dirk frowned at that, lifted his chin, " _he_ is my... Alright, the truth is, he's my nephew. But yeah, he's like a brother or a son. And I'm responsible for him while his dad's off rescuing his sisters. Dave's sisters, not the dad's sisters."

"You sure do talk a lot, is it from nervousness? Are you fearful?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

The old man laughed in response, "you are quite ridiculous."

"I don't appreciate old men coming on to me."

"You say that, but you are likely much older than myself. I must be a child to you creatures in terms of age."

Dirk's head bobbed about in a sort of nod, "I suppose, yeah. But that isn't the reason I refuse to bow to you."

"Oh?"

"I would bow to John, even this Jane I was just talking to. Because I have respect for them."

"Fear is the root of respect."

Dirk shrugged lightly, "Fear can sprout into hate. I can keep this metaphorical bullshit up all night, grandpa."

"Do you know why I haven't shot you already, _Dirk?_ "

"I ain't got a fuckin' clue," and he didn't.

"Because of John," he pulled his gun away, and pointed it at the sky. "I don't trust him, but I understand his behaviour, and I respect his mother. The boy has a good heart, too tender for a young man. His innocence will be his undoing."

Dirk turned to face the old man, confident that he wouldn't shoot if he didn't make any sudden moves. "And you aren't shooting me because?"

"He shot Dave!" Casey immediately clung to Dirk's waist.

The man nodded, "I never miss. If I wanted him dead, or you dead, this conversation would not be in occurrence."

"I still ain't bowing to you," Dirk rested his palm against Casey's head.

"I would like you to," he suggested dangerously, bouncing his gun against his knee.

Dirk sighed, and twisted his mouth thoughtfully, "I will bow to your grandchildren. All of them. But not you. If I'm honest, I don't like you." Most of them he felt grateful to, at least.

"You like my grandchildren?"

"I do, yeah," Dirk gave a hint of a smile, "I don't think I'd hurt the people that can save my little brother."

"You will do it then. I understand this form of humiliation for you vile creatures."

"I can see where Jake gets it from..." Dirk smirked.

"You have met him? How strongly are you associated with my family?"

Dirk shrugged in amusement, "enough to turn on you if you shoot me."

"Do not test me."

"Look, I hate you, and you hate me. I get it. We are not gonna get along. I will show you I mean no harm to your family. The extension of my bow to John, Jane, Jake, and..."

"Jade."

"And Jade, extends to you and your good lady wife."

"That woman is not my wife. She is my oldest son's mother in law."

" _Oh_ ," he nodded. " _Her_ then."

"I can smell your deceit," he shook his gun in anticipation.

"No you can't. Now would you like me to go wake them all up and cut my hand or some shit? I'll be all like 'sup, kids, this is how much I respect you, even though you have no idea what the fuck is goin' on'."

"I will accept your argument, but I don't appreciate your attitude."

"Tomorrow, we can begin introductions, when everything is less stressful. And dark," Dirk suggested calmly.

The old man nodded, to Dirk's surprise. "Acceptable. You may sleep outside, you are not permitted inside the house unless invited, under the supervision of myself."

"Right," Dirk nodded. "It's a deal, then."


	6. Act One: John, Jake and Dave

John had never ran so fast.

In spite of the limp weight of his friend on his back, he forced his muscles to endure the fire so that he could sprint towards the towers. It seemed that the further he ran, the more aware he was of the cold night air against his flushed pink flesh. Fear and adrenaline pushed him forwards, to the point he could no longer tell the difference between his own sweat, and Dave's hot and sticky blood.

Dave's head swayed back and forth around John's collarbone, as if his body was dead. Which was wrong. He wasn't dead. He was just motionless. His body was just preparing for the worst. It was just saving the energy needed to fight the silver poison and the blood loss. John forced those thoughts to flood his mind to avoid imagining the worst.

He was going to be okay. He was. He had to be.

When John made it home, he was met by Jane at the front doors. Her palms slapped against her mouth, to cover her shock, and the fullness of her pale blue irises were visible in the somber lamp light of the front porch.

John had never wished so hard to be able to speak. As a child he had felt out of place, like an outsider. Jane could speak. Dave could speak. Jade could speak. Jake could speak. Everyone could speak. John could not. He couldn't laugh the same, or hum the same, or grumble the same, or express himself the same, or communicate the same. He couldn't shout or sing or whisper. He could say anything without typing, texting, writing or signing. And now he couldn't help his best friend because of it.

"John," Jane chewed his name, and shuffled down the steps of the porch with demur. Her eyes were glued to Dave's white head slung over John's shoulder as if he was a kill from one of Grandpa's hunts. John looked frantically between them, praying his sister would understand his plea for help.

"Let's... Get him inside," she didn't sound sure of herself. But she carefully moved to his side and took some of Dave's weight. His arm was pulled over her tightly, symmetrical to John, as they dragged him up the steps, and across the porch. His feet dragged over ever bump in their path. When they entered the house, they kept a watchful eye for sharp or blunt objects that could hit themselves against Dave. Dave's feet caught the antique rug in the living room, and narrowly avoided the coffee table in the middle of the room, which was situated amidst two three-seated couches, and a pair of worn and repaired armchairs. His body was thrown onto one of the ivory tinted couches. It took a significant deal of effort to make sure Dave lay on his back, as comfy as possible, considering his injury. The twins panted and couldn't find a focus for their sights.

"John, I," Jane shook visibly. "I've never- I don't know if I can-"

John took hold of her arms and looked her in the eye desperately. ' _Please_ ,' he mouthed.

Jane bit her lip tensely, and for a moment, John's heart sank at the thought of her declining assistance. But to his relief, she nodded, and pulled away to lean over Dave and inspect his bloodied shirt. It was still wet, and the developing puddle near his chest seemed to simmer.

"He was shot?" She assumed, and brushed some hair behind her ears.

John nodded. ' _Grandpa,'_ he motioned just as swiftly.

"Okay, so, silver, and," she exhaled, and shook her head. "I need you to take that shirt off, the bullet needs to come out, if it's still there. I'll hold him up." Jane shifted Dave up so that she could kneel on the couch behind him, and when she accomplished that, she held his torso up at his hips.

John wasted no time in removing the shirt, as gross and bloodied as it was. Dave's arms shook during the stripping, and slapped against the blood. The entry wound was on his front, between the shoulder and throat, just above his chest on the left. Too close to Dave's heart for John's comfort.

"Alright," Jane exhaled again, and brushed the trembling tips of her fingers down from Dave's neck. They grazed over the swollen veins, and elicited small pules from the unconscious boy. When she spread her open palm over the wound, Dave's body manifested a contraction.

"Okay, his blood is boiling, and the flesh is burning..."Jane's voice was unsteady. "It's... The bullet, it dissolved? I can't feel an exit wound, the bullet isn't in there..." She seemed to be speaking to herself by how silent the words were. "It's all in his blood, and his pulse is rapid, it's going to give him a heart attack if... Salt, John. In the kitchen. Some cold water too. I need to get salt into his system."

Salt? That was an irritant to demons, not a cure.

"John, please! He doesn't have much time left!"

John jumped, and nearly ran to the kitchen. Salt. It was simple enough. You put it over some vegetables, or in soup or on fries. It was harmless to humans, but not to demons. It was like vinegar on an open wound. He returned from the kitchen with a full container of salt and a pint of tap water, and raised both of them in front of Jane.

She looked up and barely twitched a smile before her face lowed back to Dave. "Pour the salt into the water, mix it and pour it all over his wound. Make sure it floods it."

"Ugh-!?" John tried to argue.

"Do it!" Jane screamed. John did as she said; he poured at least half of the salt into the glass, and watched it dissolve into a clouded liquid. He held it inches above the gashed and burnt flesh, and tipped the liquid onto the wound.

The scream Dave let out was unbearable. It was like a wild animal's scream, so painful and lonely and fearful. It was the purest noise of torture they had ever heard.

Jane struggled to hold him down as he lashed out in attempt to scratch, kick, bite. Anything to stop retaliate against the terror. With one arm, she hooked his torso, and the other, she attempted to hold his arms down. But Dave got a hold of Jane's arm and bit hard a few inches south of her inner elbow. John took his white hair in a rough tug and pulled it upwards painfully, but Dave didn't relinquish his grip. Instead, his jaws tightened while Jane bit her lip to suppress the cries which lingered in her throat.

John glared down at Dave, and slapped the shades off of his face. He was met with burning eyes, fearful and furious. It was not his Dave he met eyes with, it was his primal entity; native instincts incarnate with rage and horror and distress. John had seen it few times, and it petrified him. It was the polar opposite of his cool, sarcastic best friend. But it had his sister, and was hurting her, and John was more mad than afraid.

John pulled at the creature's hair again, and mimicked a snarl through his flat teeth.

A snarl sounded back at him, while his lips curled up to expose his gums. His teeth were buried in Jane's arm, unable to be seen.

" _Dave_ ," he heard Jane whisper through her teeth, "it's alright, I'm helping you... It's... _Alright_... _Shhhh_." She unhooked the arm which was hooked around his torso and stroked his face with the free hand, and allowed him to fall against her chest. " _That's_ it... _There_ you _go_..." She tried softly. "It's _okay_ , isn't it, John?"

John released his hand from Dave's hair as he saw him fall under her touch.

"You can sleep now, I've got you... I'm gonna make the pain go away, okay?..."

John watched as Dave plucked his fangs from her arm and closed his maw. He gradually closed his eyes and leaned into his sister's chest below him, forcing her to fall back against the arm of the couch.

" _Shhhhhhh_..."

And he was under.

Jane continued to pet him, and slowly worked her hand down to caress his wound lightly before she cupped it completely. "... It's fine, John. It doesn't hurt anymore," she eventually said under her breath.

' _You, or... Dave_?' He signed hesitantly.

She looked up him with tears in her eyes, "both."

' _I'm so sorry_.' He lowered his head in shame.

"Don't be silly... I... It..."

He touched the bite marks on her arm, and shivered at the feel of them. It was a perfect row of holes, shaped to fit the curve of Dave's jaw.

"Does he..." She shivered too, "have anything? Doss this need sterilized?"

John shook his head, and pulled the collar of his shirt down his arm to reveal the fresh marking from the previous night.

"Oh _my._.." She breathed.

 _'It's normal, don't worry,_ ' he motioned. ' _Demon saliva is awesome. Heals quickly after snappy snaps. It'll just scar over_.' Most of the time, he neglected to mention.

"Okay..." She hummed like silk. "This could take a little while... I need to heal up the lacerations and the burst blood vessels. The bleeding has stopped, but there's only so much I can do for regeneration of flesh... Maybe an hour or two?... Sigh..."

He would have found it amusing that his sister said the word 'sigh', but she looked exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and dark under her lashes, and her hair was a mess. He had to cheer her up, somehow.

"Shh-aay-nuh-" John choked out a barely recognisable flurry of sounds past the stump in his throat. His face reddened, "eee-ghkth," he rested his voice a moment, "ayee..." He gave up. Fuck.

"... That was very good, John. I recognised that you said my name," she gave a smile as sweet as honey dew.

He shook his head. It was terrible.

"Could you try again, if you can? For me? Just pronounce the _j_ a bit more," she stroked Dave's hair with her free hand.

"Shhgh," he tried

"With your teeth clenched, tap your tongue against them while you make a low buzzing sound," she encouraged him. Jane had always tried her best to help him speak. It wasn't so much that he didn't know how, but he also couldn't. It was difficult to move his tongue so quickly to form words. "Shrrr."

"Just tap your tongue, don't hold it. And use the top of your tongue, not the bottom."

"J-j-j-" the buzz of the sound made him freeze, it was freaky and unfamiliar.

"Well done, John! Now, together with _ane_?"

John frowned and sighed, "Sh-j-aay-a-" he shook his head and bit his tongue, "nnn."

"Oh my gosh, John!" She beamed, "that was great, hoo hoo! I am so proud of you!"

They both stiffened at that, and looked away from one another. Those words still hurt, even years after their father's death.

John was happy to learn more, but it hurt to twist sounds around. One syllable words and random sounds were the best he could muster, on a good day. Jane was always there to cheer him on. He loved making her happy, and watching her smile, and laugh, and acting stupid. He loved her more than anything.

' _No more_ ,' he signed reluctantly, ' _pain in mouth_.' He tapped his mouth for emphasis.

"I understand," she offered the remnants of a smile. "But you did great."

He nodded, and pulled Dave's feet up so he could sit and lay them on his lap.

"Who is he, John...?"

"Ayy-aghh-fff," he tested, and returned to sign language in defeat. ' _His name is Dave Strider_.'

"Holy cotton socks, this is a Strider?!" Jane stopped the healing as she raised both her hands.

John reached over, grasped her hands and placed them back on Dave.

"..." She fell silent as he lifted his hands away from hers, confident she would continue.

 _'I trust him, he wouldn't hurt anyone close to me on purpose. We've been together for years now,_ ' he assured her.

"... I wasn't aware you were a homosexual, John..."

John flinched at that. Shit.

"It's okay, John. I love you, and I support you in your choice of... Lovers? Sexual orientation? I don't... Um... But I know about Striders, John. They are very evil, and very powerful! I was reading some of Papa's old books, and he was an expert at hunting these things back in his day. This guy here could be stringing you along and only wants your soul or something! I don't want you to get hurt, or to die, John!"

John rolled his eyes in amusement, ' _neither of us is gay, and we are not dating. The Striders are also a bunch of idiots. No need to worry._ '

"Oh... Goodness... Well, I," she blushed heavily, and John smiled at it fondly. "John... He, _Dave_... Do you, uh, know his family?"

John nodded after a minute.

"What about his dad?..." She avoided eye contact as she spoke.

' _Why_?' He asked with concern.

"Is _he_ like... Evil?"

John grinned at that, ' _he isn't around much. But he's kind of a dick when he is_.'

"... Please, go on... I'm curious about Dave's family."

' _Well, Bro wouldn't like me to say much, it's all hush hush right now_.'

"Does Dave have siblings?"

' _Yeah, two sisters, but I've never met them. I've talked to Rose on Pesterchum though, his twin, she's nice. I think it's awesome that we both were born around the same time, and both have cool twin_ _sisters_.' He breathed a quick 'heh'. _'Rose's quite sassy and well spoken_. _I like her. I think his older sister is called Roxy, but I've only overheard Dirk on his Pesterchum account, he's close to her... Not in a creepy incest sort of way, just... I don't know. The Striders are complicated._ ' John decided to elaborate. He could trust his sister. She was his freaking twin, they shared literally every since before birth.

"What about this _Dirk_ character? He called me on your number earlier."

He hummed in thought, ' _he's pretty awesome. Opposite of Bro. Well, he looks like Bro, and they're both badasses, but that's where the similarities end. He's like Dave's uncle, but he acts like his big brother just 'cause_.'

"Bro?"

' _Yeah, that's Dave's dad's name. I know, it's weird. Like I said, he's a dick, but I guess he could be worse. He could have let Dave die, or hurt me, or anything. He let me and Dave be friends, so he's not all bad I guess_.'

She nodded, and stared away at nothing. John was about to ask what was wrong, when a soft purr rumbled out of Dave, and surprised them both. John could only laugh.

"Is he actually... Purring?"

' _He must be relaxed. He used to purr when we slept together_.'

Jane gave him a suspicious glance.

' _When we were kids!... Bro used to let us both sleep in his lap, and we used to grab and curl into his wings_ ,' he recalled fondly.

"Wings?"

' _Yeah. They're beautiful. Demons are all like cat-bird-people_.'

"How unusual," her voice seemed curious, but her expression suggested otherwise. Her eyebrows her furrowed and her lips were tight.

"Oh dear..." Came a lovely crooked voice.

John and Jane looked up, and saw their Nanna standing in the doorway behind them, with Jake by her side.

"What the bloody hell was that noise?" Jake questioned.

"Language, Jake," Nanna warned lightly.

"Um..." She looked to John, and Dave, and then back at them. "Nanna, Jake... I think it would be best if you both went back to bed."

"And why should we do that? We heard this god awful noise, and thought someone was being murdered! Jade isn't home, and John's been missing, and Grandma says you ran off, Jane!"

Jane sank, and hid herself behind the back of the couch so they couldn't see her. John recognised her reaction, she couldn't be bothered with Jake's ranting. She'd grown tired of his whines as she got older, compared to her giggles of childhood. She had gotten more and more grumpy with everything as the years went by, John noticed. She was always hesitant and timid compared to their cousins and their hunting and adventuring attitudes, but it had gotten more... Groany lately, as if she wanted everyone else to behave like her.

John frowned, and felt bad for her. She must have felt lost when surrounded with so much vigorous curiosity.

"Don't ignore me, Jane...! You scared us all yesterday when you disappeared, and now this happens?"

"Shut up, Jake!" Jane spat up at him.

John looked at her with worry. ' _You went missing?'_

She shook her head, and stared at Dave with glazed eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Jay-nn," he forced his tongue into submission.

She looked at him for that, and the look in her eyes was painful to see. She had a pleading look, conflicted with water behind her curved glasses and the white tint to her bottom lip as she nibbled at it.

They barely noticed their Nanna moving until she was in front of them, petting Dave's hair softly. "The poor thing... That man is an insufferable old scrooge at times..."

"Nanna... You realise that he's..." Jane started, unable to finish.

"A demon?" Nanna nodded, and brought her hand to her side.

"A bloody _what_?!" Jake practically bellowed, and sprinted round the couch to see for himself.

"I'll go make some tea..." Nanna hummed to herself and exited towards the kitchen.

Jane sighed, and put her free hand up in a stop motion before Jake. "You're making Nanna worry, Jake."

"There is a minion of Satan bleeding out on our antique family couch, and you are implying that _I_ am the issue here?!"

John rubbed Dave's lower leg to stop himself from trying to shout back. That would be stupid and extremely disappointing.

"Okay, Jake, please, stop," Jane interceded as calmly as she could, but John could tell she was losing her patience.

"No!" Jake pounded his arms at his sides, and looked like a child, as he usually did. His eyes suddenly widened, "has that little bastard actually bit you?!"

A muffled 'language!' was sounded from the kitchen.

"You're not inflected or something are you?! I don't know how to deal with a demon cousin, it's strange enough with you guys being angels or whatever!"

Jane shared a raised brow with John, as they both rolled their eyes away from one another.

"Jake. I'm okay. Right, John?" She asked quietly.

John nodded quickly.

"Okay, then. Now, Jake. This is Dave. He is John's friend. Papa shot him. I am helping him. Understand?"

Jake had a puzzled look about his face then, and his mouth twisted in an almost amusing way. "John's... Friend."

 _'Best friend,'_ John felt he had to add.

"His best friend," Jane said for him, and he wanted to high five her for it.

"Oh, well that makes this _okay_ , then," he answered sarcastically.

"Jake, you're being terribly immature. Now listen. John seems sure that we can trust Dave, and I trust my brother. Once Dave wakes up, we can discuss this," it was great when Jane put her foot down. She didn't do it often enough.

Jake folded his arms, and scoffed. Which seemed good enough to Jane, as her gaze rested back on Dave as she healed his wound.

' _And when Dirk arrives... Oh crap and Casey. Oh crap sticks_.' John's expression dawned horror, as he realised he'd forgotten about their adopted daughter. Wow, he was a terrible new dad.

"Casey?" Jane questioned, glancing up at him as he freaked out.

' _Dave's kid,'_ he said without much thought.

"Dave's kid?!" She freaked out too, but didn't stop healing his bro. "You said he's our age. We are sixteen, John! And he has a child?!"

He might as well milk this. ' _Yeah, me and Dave, our kid.'_

Her eyes widened further, and he couldn't help but snigger as she screamed, "WHAT?"

He laughed hilariously badly, and shook his head, _'Dave saved her life, stupid. She's human, and ... Walking and talking coherently but not yet ten years old age. We've only had her a couple of days.._.'

"What the flabnog, John?!" She seemed tempted to reach over and hit him, but clearly couldn't reach.

"I'm completely confused, guys. Dave is a dad, but he's just sixteen, and it's somehow freaking you out?" Jake looked down with confusion.

"John is being mean," Jane growled in a hush, "Dave saved a little girl, and I suppose adopted her, and so did John. They are both dads, and the child is out there by herself with another demon."

"Wait, what?"

' _Dirk. I trust him too.'_ John felt he had to mention _._

 _"_ Dirk, really? The _awesome_ uncle? How many of these things do you just invite here because you 'trust' them. This kid is serious, John, and she needs actual help!"

"Dirk?" Jake muttered as if in revelation, which caused both John and Jane to look at him and abandon their weak argument.

"Right, dearies, tea is ready," Nanna called calmly as she walked into the room with a tray of multi-coloured mugs.

...

Jake would have made any excuse to leave the towers.

Dirk was on the island.

DIRK WAS ON THE FRIGGIN' ISLAND.

He was brimming with excitement at the mere mention of his (sort of) friend's name. Although the knowledge of him actually being within shouting range was a little more than thrilling. He was a demon after all. But the warmth in his chest battled in perfect concordance with the chill that ran down his spine.

Jake had to meet him. And no. It couldn't wait until dawn! Adventure awaited!

He couldn't just abruptly leave the towers without a proper reason though, that would be pretty suspicious. He used Jade to escape the inquiring glare of his heavenly cousins and his dear sweet Grandma. He had announced that he would go and find his sister to protect her from the shock of having demons running loose on the island, and offer his protection like a true gent, but in truth, Jake wasn't especially concerned. One of them was out for the count, and the other he planned on finding. Jade could wait, she was old enough to take care of herself anyway.

Jake rustled through the undergrowth, and panted faintly. Every tree was the same as the last, and every shrub was just taking the piss. The dark was certainly not helping, either. He was in the middle of the jungle, and by god was he eager to meet a devil.

"Dirk," he whispered into the denseness of the bush, partly hopeful for a reply but every bit as nervous. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. From the treetops? From behind the trees? Or that bush over there? Jake sighed. That would be ridiculous. Dirk wouldn't do such a thing. He seemed so nice. Big smiley face (if reality was a social networking chat service).

"Are you there, Dirk? It's Jake..." He tried again, but there was only silence, and the occasional rustle, but that could easily be the wind, or an animal of some sort. Boy, was it frustrating; he'd been trying to find Dirk for a long time now, nearly an hour and he was still just a name on Pesterchum. A change in strategy was is order. Demons liked blood or whatever, he could use that somehow.

His green eyes searched the grass and foliage for something sharp. He failed to find anything from his standpoint, so he crouched to have a better look. He had no idea what he was looking for. Perhaps a sharp rock or something to cut his hand with? Blood might attract him, he guessed, as Dirk had mentioned they're keen senses and liking to blood.

"If you're looking for me, you should check over your shoulder every now and then. I'm not that stalky that I'd hide in the grass."

Jake was on his hands and knees looking for a rock when the deep voice rumbled behind him. He froze, and glanced behind his shoulder, only to find nothing. Jake frowned, and his lips parted, "Dirk? Is that you, chap?"

"Maybe," the voice came from a different direction, somewhere in front of him. "Maybe not," another direction, off to his left.

Jake rose to stand and didn't bother to wipe the dirt from his shorts. He searched around with his eyes, but quickly became frustrated when he failed to find his friend. "You- sure like this little stalking game, don't you?"

He swore he heard a snigger.

"Come on, old chum..." His voice seemed to linger against the unnatural silence of the sea of trees.

"It's fun," he replied, with a solid twist of dark humour to his words, as if he was grinning.

Jake sneered, and his hands searched his outer thighs for his pistols. Darn, he didn't even put on his holster. The one time he actually might have needed it. He was too busy checking out that blasted noise earlier. He turned around to check his surroundings with distraught, "and when this stops being fun?"

He felt breath behind him, close to his neck, "I'd like to think it won't."

Jake whipped around and finally caught sight of the man at least a metre away. He was tall, with white, streaked hair, and vaguely tanned skin. Pointed shades covered his eyes, and protected his features from Jake's curiosities. He was lean, which was clear from the black tank top he sported. It was most flattering, actually.

"You're giving' me the old look over. Cool. I'm legitimately ecstatic that you're so interested in my appearance," Dirk pushed out his arms with a vague hint of 'look at me', but then he held out his open palm, and his head bobbed as if he was doing exactly what Jake had just done with him. "not so bad yourself there, Jake."

Jake couldn't help but let a short chuckle escape him after that. He met the hand halfway and shook it tightly, trying to ignore his wet palms. "I can't believe you're actually here, Dirk! It is you isn't it? I'd be pretty embarrassed if you weren't... But I'm assuming you are, yes."

Dirk retracted his hand and stuck it into the pocket of his pants. "No shit."

"Alrighty, then!" Jake had no idea what else to say. Oh my, this could get dreadfully awkward, and quickly. He'd gone over what he would say if he ever met his distant friend many times before, but he was at a loss for words now that he stood before him in the flesh. Words were caught in his throat, and his mouth hung open as he tried to say something. Nothing came out though. He must have looked like a right chump.

"Find those towels in the end?"

"What?" Jake was bewildered by that at first, but realisation dawned on him from their last conversation. "Oh _frig,_ Dirk. That is typical." He sighed in frustration.

Dirk smiled oddly, and shifted his balance. "So, how is Dave? Is he okay?"

"Dave?" Jake quirked a brow.

"White hair, round shades, sixteen year old me, basically, John's mate," he elaborated, and waved his loose hand.

"Ohhhhhh," Jake nodded, "well, the little swine bit my cousin, and is currently unconscious. Jane doesn't seem all too concerned, so I wouldn't worry too much, mate. I'd like to give him a good punch once he wakes up, though, nobody messes with my family and gets away with it."

Dirk stroked his jawline with a nod. He seemed distracted all of a sudden. "Wait until you find out about Bro..."

Jake's head shifted at that, unable to understand what he was getting at. But as he looked him over again, carefully mind, he couldn't help but admire Dirk. As strange as it sounded, he thought that the man was magnificent in appearance, something that would be more than a little embarrassing to admit out loud. He smiled and rolled his eyes in attempt to disguise the reddish tint to his face.

Until he was caught off guard by Dirk's voice. "So?"

"Huh?"

"This."

"Hah, what?" Jake was so confused.

Dirk smirked, and punched his shoulder playfully. At least Jake hoped it was meant to be playful, because he proceeded to punch him back. Playfully. Dirk's reaction wasn't hostile, merely more awkward. Win, kind of.

"You are every bit as stupid as I'd imagined you to be," he eventually said as he tilted his head and rubbed his neck.

"Hey! That's rather unfair of you to say, you barely know me! Unless you're using some weird demon mind reading powers or some crap."

"Dude, chill. No weird demon mind-fucking powers," he assured.

Jake folded his arms and squinted at him precariously. "Uh huh..."

"Also, I can't get over how you actually talk like that," a grin marked his visible features.

Jake puffed the air from his lungs and through his teeth, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Dirk pointed, and shook his head, "you're accent, holy shit, it's priceless."

"... It's British, what of it?"

"Calm down, I'm not berating you. It's nice, and kinda funny," Dirk informed him, matter of factly.

Jake turned to the side, so he didn't have to look at him, but could still keep an eye on him. "You're accent is far more ridiculous."

"It's called a southern twang."

Jake forced a laugh, "Oh, okay."

"Yeah, it's not called that. It _is_ southern though; from the southern states, like, way south, you know, Texas kind of south," he rattled on.

"Hmm..." Jake was interested, but tried not to be. He had no idea why, though. He liked Dirk. This was stupid.

"What? Was all that talk about meeting up bullshit or something," he took a couple steps forward and knocked on Jake's head, "wake up, Jake. I'm here, like you wanted."

"Hey!" Jake protested and pushed away his fist.

"Come on, bro, you're actin' weird... Or did you just put on a façade when talkin' to me?" He poked at his face teasingly.

Jake shook his arms around uselessly to try and get him to stop, "you are so damn repulsive in person!"

That made him stop. Dirk turned from him, and his head hung so low that could barely make out the white streaks. "Yeah... Sorry 'bout that."

Jake was hesitant to approach him, "um, I didn't mean to belittle you or anything, mate. It's just, I get enough of this from my sister. And you? I'll be honest, I hardly expected you to be so..."

"Desperate?"

"Um... No..." Jake paused a moment. "Desperate? I thought you said you ruled Houston? Desperation would be last thing I'd describe you as."

"You'd be surprised, Jake," was all he said.

It hit him, "are you feeling peckish, Dirk?"

"More like horny, but yeah, same idea I guess..."

"WH-WHAT?!" Jake took several steps back, and raised his hands in defence. "Seriously?!"

Dirk laughed, and turned back around with both hands in his pockets. "I'm screwing with you, Jake. And before you think I'm making some sort of promise with those words, I meant that as I'm a heavy bullshitter."

Jake lowered his hands, but remained physically rigid.

"But yeah, still kinda in the mood for a rumble," he shrugged.

"Dirk!" Jake yelped out his shyness to the subject.

Dirk smirked, "I'm part incubus. I'm gonna lean towards sexual contact and intimacy an unfair amount of the time. It drives you crazy sometimes. I should probably warn you about this now, actually, if you still want to continue our friendship.."

Jake almost forgot he was speaking to a demon. "Incubus?"

"I never mentioned, huh?" He scratched his head, "me and my family descended from a line of incubi, and the occasional succubus. Dad was one, grandad was one, and his mother was a succubus, and her dad an incubus... And so on. Only ever partly though; too much heat in the full bloods, if you catch my drift. Incubi and succubi can only feed on sex, after all, that could fuck us over if food gets scarce, and it has."

"You want to sleep with me?" Jake's face was blank.

"I might try to, which is why I'm warning you now that I'm only 'peckish'," he motioned his fingers for the last word, "and honestly, I don't wanna pull that shit with you. I like you, and I don't want you to have any reason to kill me."

Jake blushed, "you like me?"

Dirk puffed a short laugh, "dude, if I didn't like you, you'd know. I'd take off these shades and make you a friggin' zombie."

Jake barely chuckled.

"I am not even kidding," he seemed to smile nervously. "You..." He paused for a moment in thought. "You're the first human to trust me on their own ground. Hell, other demons struggle to put up with me when I look for some form of courtship-"

"Wait, Dirk. Courtship?" Jake tried to remain calm, but that word made him nervous.

He stared for a while, unreadable, before he shrugged. "It's all relative... You'd be surprised how few of us are open to long term relationships with individuals such as myself."

Jake frowned, "I don't quite get what you mean, Dirk..."

"... I'm into men. Exclusively."

" _Seriously_?" Jake's hands found his hips defiantly. Refusing to keep in contact with someone just because of what gender they prefer intimately is both chauvinist and petty. What bastard fud prick would allow themself to think that way?

"I've told you this already, I'm sure. Literally our last conversation."

"Oh, Dirk," Jake put his hand on Dirk's shoulder, and tried to make some semblance of eye contact, but it was blocked by sunglasses, and Dirk's head had tilted to look at his hand on his shoulder. "I remember. I just don't give two frigs about that sort of thing. You can be gay, or whatever. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. You're pretty alright for a demon, for any chap, actually. Hell, I could easily forget you're a demon. I don't really know much about you, but you've never done anything to compromise this friendship, or done anything I'd expect a demon to do. I can only hope that in person, things will only get better between us."

"... Thanks," he only nodded.

"Just tell if you're ever hungry, mate. I don't know about sex or anything, but if you need blood, I'm your man," his smile stretched across his face, and revealed a row of goofy flat teeth. His hand fell from Dirk's shoulder, and slung by his waist.

Dirk nodded again, "I won't neglect that offer. But you need to know I might attack you at some point. My instincts can be powerful, and demons never gained a bad reputation from picking dandelions from our neighbour's garden without permission under a golden sunset." He flashed a set of razor sharp teeth. All of them were pointed, but the four incisors were at least an inch longer than the others.

"Do you have any flat teeth?" He couldn't help but ask. "They all look sharp."

His lips closed over those fangs to form a brief smile, but his fingers came to pull at the side of his mouth. Inside, his fangs clenched, but behind the front sharpened teeth, was a small row of flat molars.

"Oh, cool," he said sheepishly, leaning closer for a better look.

His lips slapped wetly when he removed his finger, and his mouth twisted to regain comfort. "We need to chew, not just bite."

"I understand," he replied.

Dirk was still for a while after that, and his head moved off in different directions, as if he couldn't hold his attention on something.

"Is everything alright, Dirk?" He asked.

Dirk hummed, "smell's different here, that's all."

"Oh," Jake mouthed as if the answer was obvious.

"Minty, and salty," he continued. "You being the minty."

"Well, we are near the ocean," Jake informed. "And I smell like mint? I haven't had any mint... I don't think we even grow mint..."

Dirk smiled, and shook his head. "Everyone just smells like something, it's not really mint, it's just the closest thing to identify it with. John smells like salt water, you smell like mint, Dave smells like stoked iron..."

"Oh right, I get it. It's more of a metaphorical scent. Like you can smell souls or something?"

"Basically, kind of."

Jake pouted, "so what do you smell like?"

He laughed, "you can sniff me, if you want."

Jake flushed, "that's a bit... Embarrassing, and very strange."

"To you, maybe," his shoulder waved, and he took a step closer. "I won't harass you for being curious."

Jake bit his bottom lip, and tilted his head, before sniffing. "I don't smell anything, mate."

"You shouldn't, you're human," he held Jake's shoulder. "... Okay, look..."

Jake stared at him, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"You're a nice guy, Jake," he spoke smoothly, and stroked his thumb against Jake's clothed shoulder. "I appreciate the civility, and the kindness. It's rare to find."

"I... Uh... It's no problem, mate," he smiled unsurely. "What goes around, comes around, and you've been pretty nice to me so far. I mean, you haven't made me want to shoot you or anything, hit you maybe, but out of... Uh, frustration, not spite."

"That's good to know," he added.

Jake glanced around at nothing, and wondered why Dirk wasn't moving. "It's um... Quite late, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah."

"And..." Oh crap, what now?

"I want to go home with you," he killed the silence.

Jake flinched, and backed away, out of Dirk's hold.

His hand tucked back into his pocket, and he stared down at him. "I'm asking permission to enter your home."

Jake nodded slowly, his mouth open.

"I won't touch any of your family. The only other males on this island are either wrinkled, or taken."

John is taken? By whom? "What about me?" He asked with a light cringe.

"I'll take things slow, for your sake."

Jake scoffed, "if you're referring to a romantic relationship, you are mistaken, old chum. I don't even know if I like men in that way. There are plenty of girls I've liked in movies and books and things, but I've never thought about any guys that way."

"That's a lie," his lips twitched a short grin. "You're now thinking about me."

"I-" oh frig he was. He frowned and looked away.

"Jake, I'm not expecting anything. I'm fine with friendship. But let's keep in mind, you're nineteen, and a virgin that's never even met anyone unrelated before. Your attractiveness is through the proverbial roof. Most of my kind would literally kill for a night with you."

Jake blushed furiously, and looked away, "holy shit, Dirk."

"The fact that you're hot, isn't helping you, either," he followed his head round to keep contact.

"I'm _what_?!"

He smirked, "you're attractive, and not just for your purity."

"Dirk!... This... This is... How can we be friends when I know you harbour such feelings for me?"

"Would you like me to call you a worthless piece of shit? 'Cause I don't want to lie to you."

Jake grumbled, and glowered at him, "I... Dirk. I... For fuck sake, chum..."

"It's okay, Jake. You're valuable to me. I'm not gonna consciously attempt something you're gonna reject. I just thought it would be nice for you to hear that you're handsome. I don't think anyone has appreciated you like that before, I thought you'd like it."

Jake couldn't help but smile warmly at his friend. That was sweet of him to say. He must have had years of practice when it came to wooing. "No, no one's said that, except, you know... Nanna, or mom... Thanks, Dirk... I guess, you're rather exceptional too..."

"Thanks," he brushed past Jake's shoulder and walked a few paces behind him.

"Where are you off to?" He turned to follow.

Dirk stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Your house. I'd like to check on Dave, he's found his unbonded mate, so someone needs to keep him from spazzing out."

"Huh?" Jake stepped towards him.

"Can I come home with you?" He repeated his question.

Jake hummed, but nodded. He had to trust his friend, and if everyone deserved a chance, then Dirk deserved twice as much, whatever that might be. "Alright, then."

"If you're grandfather asks, you invited me, by the way."

"What?"

...

Dave woke in a heated sweat.

Oh wait, it was blood. His own blood, by the smell of it. He hadn't smelt that in a while, not in several weeks, when Bro had beaten the shit out of him for sitting on the couch marathoning the shit out of some old series called Hemlock Grove for eighteen hours straight. He would have considered the awesome quality of the show, but something had infiltrated his senses.

There was this scent that was just so perfect, so comforting, so desirable that he felt it flooding him like a hot bath of sweet and steaming blood. He _needed_ it closer. He had to embrace the beautiful creature that the scent belonged to. She was his, and only his. He needed to be with it, with her, he had to surround himself in it's apple tinted aroma until he smelt like it too.

He didn't know what it was or who it belonged to. It was like apple, but spiced. He just wanted it on top of him, so he could touch it, and feel it.

When he came out of a daze, he saw that he was on an unfamiliar sofa with a faded brown and white knitted blanket folded over him. And he was wearing a new shirt. It smelt of the Egderp. He was alone in a room he could not recognise, but the fresh and comforting salt of John was nearby, and that gave him some relief. The wrong kind of relief, he thought. But at the least, he knew he was safe with John around.

A voice sounded in a different part of the house, and they echoed faintly. Dave's eyes narrowed towards the open archway as he pinpointed the sounds of a female. He picked up on residual raspberries about the house, and spring water from the next room. It was John's sister, he assumed. Water seemed prevalent to the twins and their scent. Just as metal was to him and Rose.

He felt his face sorely, and brushed his fingers up to feel his white fringe. When he could not feel his glasses, his heart jumped. With a quick search about the room, he failed to find them. Guess what, fuck it. Dave's worry quickly subsided as a heat grew in him, a deep longing.

He pounced from the couch, and he pawed the ceiling. He crawled along upside down and breathed the air, and moved closer to the feminine voice. It took him no time to claw his way through an archway that into the kitchen where he saw John and his twin standing about a table with several near empty mugs of differing shades on the discoloured surface of said table.

His head found a tilt as he watched them. The twin had her back against the table, and clutched a red mug with both hands at her pelvis. Her head was lowered, and her heartbeat was slow. She was tired, and nearly asleep. And she smelt slightly like Dave. He must have bit her. Hm. It might be nice to have an different person to feed on every now and then.

John stood beside her, and leaned against the table similarly. His arms were folded, though, and his heart was strong in his chest. He smelt fondly of Dave, which brought a twisted grin to Dave's lips. His own scent marked John, and it pleased him greatly. John was _his._ The salt and iron mingled together delightfully. He licked his lips and thought about their last feeding with little guilt. He only wished that John had stayed awaken to feel him bite and lick at his soft flesh. And how they could have played...

"Casey just seems like such a sweet kid... The poor thing can't be doing good, after everything she's been through. I don't know how I would cope if I was in her shoes..." The sister spoke humbly. Dave remembered Casey, and could only briefly acknowledge that he cared for the kid enough that he considered her his own. He could recall the fear in her eyes that made him want to save her, and the strong urge to protect her swelled in his chest. He listened intently for more information.

John unfolded his arms and signed distractedly. ' _Nanna and Grandpa will take care of her tonight. Well, Nanna will, and Grandpa will try to help. But you know what he can be like.'_

She let out a sigh, "yeah..." Her heart sped up uncomfortably.

' _Dave will be happy to see her when he wakes up. He's gone all baby-daddy on her. Might be his instincts... Demons work differently, Dirk said, teen hormones screw with their heads. He's been doing weird things more and more lately.'_

John may have had a point, but Dave didn't care. Man, for a mute, John couldn't half rant.

"John... I really need to talk to you about something... You're my brother, so you should know."

John stared at her, ' _what's up?'_

What was up?

"These past few days have been strange, John. I don't know if you'd understand... These demons, they are so invasive, and perverted, and animalistic..."

' _That's normal for them, Jane.'_

"It's not just the demons... I dreamt earlier, about mom... Goodness, it was so... Wow... I was walking the streets of a city of gold, and mom was there, and asked me to walk with her. She was so beautiful, John... Her hair was like glittering snow, and her gown was a rosey gold, like mine, but it was gleaming with gemstones and the fabric trailed behind her. It was so beautiful. She looked so happy, John..." She looked distressed, and her sweet voice added a hint of desperate joy. John stroked her arm and nodded. "John... She told me to use salt water on the demon's wound."

Dave licked his bottom lip and perked a curious brow. He knew that Jane had done something to him, and by fuck he remembered the salt. But he also recalled that soft and gentle voice, and those hands...

John pulled his hand away, and motioned his next predictable words. ' _She did what?... Jane, mom's dead. How could she?'_

"I don't know!" She cried. "I didn't understand at the time, I thought I was having another dream... But this, this... It was so real, John. She... Oh god... Could she be alive? Why hasn't she visited us? Or talked to us, or left us some sign that she wasn't dead?! Why now, John?"

So Calliope wanted Dave to live? That was appealing news. Dave made a noise close to a purr from above, and caught the attention of the two siblings below. Jane was about to scream before Dave appeared behind her, and clamped her mouth shut. He crouched on the table, and pulled her back into him. His nose brushed her black hair curiously, and he smiled, "fresh, and plain... But not unacceptable..."

John stared widely at him, before his expression became a nasty little glower.

"Oh, John? This makin' you mad? Jane here has a nice scent about her. It ain't as good as yours' is, but I don't mind. How about you, Miss Egbert? Anyone ever told you that you smell divine?" Dave smiled, and leaned forward for his chin to rest against her shoulder. "I owe you my life, I suppose... Both of you. And as a favour for that. I won't kill the asshole that shot me with a motherfucking silver bullet." He sighed, and rolled his head into hers. "You're nice though. I swear that I won't hurt you... But _fuck_... You're like a freakin' electric blanket." He nuzzled into her as she struggled uselessly.

"Aay-vff!" Came a strange noise from John.

Dave looked at him, and smiled honestly. "You, though, John... You're near perfect."

"Ss-s-t-op," his face seemed pained. "N-oot J-ay-n."

"I'm really impressed by your tongue, John. You want me to, like... Let go of your sister?" He mumbled, "okay," and he released his hand to rest on his bent knees.

"You insufferable swine!" Jane huffed as John pulled her to his side.

"Mhm," he hummed back.

' _Dave. If you ever touch my sister again, I swear, I'll let my granddad shoot you again. And Jane won't be here to help you.'_ John managed, but Dave couldn't take it seriously. However, he had to give this guy some assurance. He was his best friend, after all.

Dave jumped down from the table and stood inches in front of them. He looked them both in the eye, first John, and then Jane. "I'm sorry, if I've upset you. I won't touch you again, Jane." His eyes closed for a long moment. He couldn't have John angry with him, he was so important, not just as his blood source. Despite the animalistic desire which had taken over him, he couldn't allow John do be unhappy or to hate him. "I still owe you, both of you. Big time."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jane asked, but not out of concern.

Dave licked his lips, and his eyes scanned the night outside the window above the sink. He had to find that scent.

"Aay-ff," John caught his attention as he grabbed Dave's arm. The look on his face was far from his sister's. He looked upset, and somewhat fearful. Dave lifted his hand, cupped John's face, and brushed his pink cheek with his thumb. "It's fine, Egderp. I'm fine. I just... Shit, it smells so fuckin' good... It's makin' me all..." He grinned, "excited..."

John pulled away, and Dave's hand slowly fell back to his side.

"When I come back, I promise I won't attack Jane. Hell, I won't even make eye contact with her, if that makes you happy. You're sister, is my sister." Dave spoke in earnest. "I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry."

Dave was outside where he had been looking before. He could smell it strongly; the spiced apple. A rush of excitement forced him to run in it's direction. He shifted through an environment he had never seen before in person. There was so much greenery, so many trees and flowers and plants and green and brown and blue and pink and yellow. No metal or concrete. Just nature. His lips parted in a grand smile. He felt freedom for the first time in his life. Real freedom.

And then he heard voices. One male, and another female. They made him halt, and sniff the night air. It was _her._ She was so close to him, a few trees away, but hidden.

"Your horns _are_ impressive! I don't know what you are talking about!" She said arguably

"You're out of your mind. They're tiny, practically nubby. Nobody's impressed, and don't give me that fucking look, Harley."

"You are so stubborn... I think they are lovely, and so does Nepeta!"

"Yeah, but how are they supposed to impress... You know...? When he sees these little things, he's not thinking of me as a challenge, or someone to hate. He thinks their, and I quote ' _adorable'."_

"Oh, you really are hopeless, Karkat... It's the inside that he can grow to hate..."

The male chuckled, "you barely understand this shit. You don't have a black crush, I don't even think you're capable of having one. Appearances are important. And big horns are impressive. Fuck you, fuck Nepeta, and fuck him!"

"... I will admit that I don't understand the attraction of hate, or the courting rituals you guys have... But all the same, you should always remain hopeful! Jake's always saying things like that, and it does help you feel better."

"Yeah, well, you're brother is an idiot."

"And you are a coward! Be brave, Karkat... Just tell John how you feel... I don't know if he will reciprocate your feelings... But he won't throw them in your face. He's a nice person."

Dave grumbled at that.

"He _won't_ feel the same... He's _too_ nice..."

They were so close, he could hear the earth crunch and yield beneath their feet. He stepped out from behind his tree, and blocked their way. They were surprised, to say the least. But Dave didn't care. His sights immediately found the female. The girl was very lightly tanned from the sun. Her eyes were a bright green, hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Her lashes fluttered, he noticed. Her hair was long, and messy, and black. Her lips were parted, and revealed pearly white teeth, flat ones. She was human? Could demons feel like this for a human? She wore a black shirt, and jeans, oversized for her petite form. She smelt strangely like the boy beside her, who held her hand.

His black brows furrowed. And the paleness to his eyes indicated his adolescence for a genetic anomaly, there was still slight colouring to them though. He was clearly angry, by the looks of him. His dark hair shuffled as he pulled the girl closer.

"Those horns really aren't impressive," Dave growled at him.

"Jade, keep behind me," Karkat pushed her behind him, where she stood in confusion, looking between him, and Dave.

"Oh, really?" Dave bared his fangs and took a step closer.

"Don't fucking come closer," the boy warned, and released a pair of scythes from their holsters at his hip.

Dave's sword appeared in his hand, and something tore it's way out of his back. It was warm, and bright, as the area around them lit up. Even Dave was surprised by that, so much much so that he had to glance behind him. What he saw filled him with pride.

"Are those wings?" Jade asked, but it didn't sound like she was expecting an answer.

His wings. Dave had dreamt about his wings for a long time. His father's and Dirk's had made him jealous over the years. When they fought, the wings erupted and the battle commenced. They were a statement of pride, and possession. He understood that much at least. And now his had emerged. They were white, like his hair, with a series of smaller red feathers that mimicked the concept of veins. They were the length of his body, and thick, like a owl's, but some extra white feathers stuck out at the bend, like claws. Dave grinned, and pointed his blade before him.

Karkat lowered in stance, and raised the scythes. "Jade, run."

"Do not be so stup-"

"Fucking listen to me! This is a full blooded demon, and you need to go home, right the fuck now!" He spat through his thick fangs.

"Yeah... I'm a scary demon. I wonder, what could I do to you?" He smirked, and appeared behind the cambion. His blade swung down at him, but caught against the curve of both scythes. He was fast, for a shrimp. Dave kicked him, and he fell, too distracted by the sword's thrust. While he was down, Dave kicked a scythe out of his left hand, and it landed a distance away. Karkat swung the remaining one at his thigh but Dave dodged it, and appeared behind him where he lay on his back. He pressed his foot against Karkat's right arm, and let his force restrict the blood flow. It didn't take long for Karkat to drop the remaining scythe, and to grip Dave's ankle with his free hand. Dave snarled down at him, and his wings spread high.

Karkat snarled back, and ripped at Dave's jeans.

"Enough of this shit," Dave said through his teeth, and raised his blade with both hands, while the tip pointed down at Karkat.

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt him!" Came her voice.

Dave paused, and glanced up at her. Her face was tight, and she clutched both hands at her chest. "Why?"

She looked down at the cambion, and then back up at Dave. She swallowed, and Dave watched her throat constrict and relax. "Please, just don't do it... He's my best friend... He is only protecting me... Hurt me if you want, but not him!"

Dave couldn't help but roll his eyes, "You think I want to hurt you?" He lowered his weapon, but did not let the cambion go.

She frowned, and nodded, "yes. That is why you are hurting my friend. And that is what demons do, right?"

Dave nodded in return, and settled upon looking down at Karkat, right in the eye. "How about... I let your friend go, if you come with me. No objections, and no running away."

"Deal!"

"Jade, no, what the fuck?!" Karkat shouted, but Dave shut him up by leaning down into his arm. He gained a wheeze from the grey creature.

Dave's eyes widened at her, he hadn't expected her to be so compliant so quickly. He smiled at her, and his sword disappeared in the darkness. "I want _him_ to stay put, too."

"Like hell I will! Jade don't listen to him!"

"The lady doesn't want me to hurt you, and I don't want to disappoint her," he grinned down at him, and let him go. But before Karkat could attack, Dave was with Jade, and he plucked her off of her feet and into his arms, bridal style. She gasped, and her body went stiff. He didn't even bother to check where Karkat was before they were gone. He kept a tight hold of her as they appeared a mile away in the darkness of the forest.

Her heart was loud and fast, and she was breathing through her mouth.

He looked up from her, and saw a large mountain in the distance. "Is that a volcano?" He asked her.

"Yes... But it's not active..." She replied.

"You sure?" He looked down at her with red eyes.

"I am," she looked away from his gaze.

They appeared in a dark room, with jagged surfaces around them. The only light came from the open sky above with it's stars and moon, and the illumination of Dave's wings, which hung down his back. He lowered Jade onto her feet, and looked around.

"Is this...?" She began, but didn't finish her question.

"This is the inside of that volcano. No one can bother us here," he answered, and his wings shook behind him.

Her back was to him as she looked around, and stared up, focused on the height of the walls to the sky above them. She then looked over her shoulder, and at him, and then at the wings.

He looked at her curiously, up and down, "name's Dave, by the way. Dave Strider."

She pushed some hair behind her ear, and turned to face him. "I'm Jade Harley."

"John's cousin?" He speculated.

She raised a brow at him, and pursed her lips. "I am, yes. You know John? You haven't hurt him have you?"

"Relax, Harley. John's fine," he smiled, and felt his wings slowly dissipate into nothing again. "But I don't want to talk about him," he stepped closer to her, until he could feel her breath on his chin. He really wanted to kiss her.

"O-oh... So, you..." She glanced away, to the left and to the right. "You're a demon."

"And you're a human."

"Yes... So, you want my soul? How does this work? What do I do?" She asked with a shaking voice.

Dave stroked the hair she pushed behind her ear back to where it was, "you... Let me do this." His other hand stroked down her arm opposite, and he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "and this..." He nosed into the ridge of her ear, and kissed the side of her head, "and you tell me how you feel..."

"I, feel... Very uncomfortable if I am honest!" She nearly shouted.

He saddened at that. She was human, after all. If Jade were a demon, his actions would have been appropriate to her. "... Sorry," he pulled away to consider her. He might as well have heard her out before he tried anything out of her comfort zone. He felt he had to make her happy, and feel safe. As well as other things he wanted her to feel.

"You're probably confused, right?" He gestured.

She nodded, and a blush covered her face.

"I don't actually want your soul, so you can relax. And no, I ain't lying..." He sighed and rolled his head. "I... Can smell you, all demons can smell you... We smell everything, and everyone. And... Sometimes, we smell someone that's very... What's the word..."

"Um... Alluring?" She tried.

"Yeah, good word. So we got this alluring smell, and when we smell it, we try to impress this person with the awesome scent. And if things go well, they will like yours too..."

"I can't smell anything, if that is what you are getting at..." She said slowly, and raised a dark brow.

"I guessed as much. I don't think we're supposed to mate with humans..."

"Mate?! Dave, I, I don't know you. You don't know me. But you should know that I am not that kind of girl!" She back away from him, and looked insulted. "That is why you brought me here? So you could... Dave, no, I can't... I-"

Dave's eyes widened and he bit his lip, "whoa, Jade, I won't do that to you. I'm not an asshole. I mean, you're pretty, and honestly, yeah, I would, if you wanted to go for a midnight rendezvous under the sheets. But if you don't, I won't force you to do it, okay?"

Shit, he felt like an idiot. Why couldn't she be a demon? Humans were so annoying to understand.

"Oh... I..." She looked like she was deep in though, while she folded her arms. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand... Sorry, Dave. Sex, like, right now, and forever, is out of the question."

Dave smirked, "mating isn't just about sex, it's bonding. Like... You humans have boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives... It's like that. So relax, I can start from scratch... Take you out to dinner, or somethin', maybe watch a movie..."

"... I hope not all at the same time... I don't think I have heard of someone simultaneously having boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands and wives..." She mumbled.

She seemed to be joking, as her brief smile hinted at. He smiled in return, "not for us, either," he half joked.

"So, um," she rubbed her arm shyly. "You are basically just asking me out, in a demon kind of way."

"I guess," he shifted on the balls of his feet. Demons didn't ask potential mates out, they either got on with the bonding, or someone got rejected. "Are you basically saying I have a chance?"

She looked him in the eye and hummed, "I think I will say perhaps. I don't think one date could hurt... But you need to know that this will just be a date, that may not have more dates after it..."

He nodded with a grin, "alright."

She nodded, and frowned. "Okay, then. I will go on a date with you, but you can't hurt any of my friends, or my family. I will shoot you myself, after beating you senseless with the trigger end of my rifle. That, Dave is not a threat. It is a promise."

Feisty, he liked it. "Sure."

"I am not kidding around, Strider. If you dare hurt Karkat again, I will do the same to you. And I want you to apologise to him. Yes! I will agree to go on a date with you, as a definite yes, if you apologise to Karkat. He was only protecting me, and you were going to kill him!" She looked ready to hit him then.

Dave reeeeeaaaallly didn't want to apologise to that twerp, but if the lady with the beautiful scent said so with the promise of possible hand holding and light making out, he had to agree. "Next time I see him, I'll say sorry, alright? Jeez, woman, you're killing me already..."

She calmed slightly at that, and looked away. "Good..."

"... Is he your boyfriend, or somethin' like that?" He dreaded to ask.

"No, he's my moirail..."

"Your what?"

She looked back at him as if he was stupid. "You don't have those? Cambions have them... It's like a best friend that you trust dearly and tell everything to, and keep safe and happy."

"Dude, I totally have that then. I called it bromance, but moirail is cool too..." He shrugged too.

She raised a finger, "moirallegiance."

"Ahh, like an close ally. Wait, this isn't a sexy thing is it..."

"Oh, goodness, no! It's quite platonic, but a strong relationship none the less!" She seemed happier now, which made him happy.

Platonic was good. It went she was fully available for a good wooing. The Strider charm was strong. "So, Jade... How about a movie? What's your favourite?"

Her mouth made a circle, and then closed so she could hum thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Depends on the genre really... What is your favourite genre, Dave? This date should be bearable for you too."

"Uh... Action, definitely."

She nodded, and held her chin, "well, I like one called Fast and the Furious, that's kinda actiony. The one in Japan, though, that's the best."

"Awesome movie," he admitted. "Underdog hits a new low, but rises to the top through the power of Asians..."

"That is racist, Dave!" Her hands found her hips.

"I'm praising their coolness, how is that racist?" He argued.

"It is very selective and inappropriate, they are just people, not an outlying group to be pointed at!"

"Dude, chill. No more Asian talk. Let's just watch this cool ass movie, and have a cool ass date. You in, or are you in?"

"I believe I am all of the above, Dave," she smiled.

"Correct answer, Miss Harley. You win one free pass to the Strider's Ultimate Dating Package," he grinned.

She chuckled, and shook her head, "is that all?"

"It was an easy question. Just wait, the prizes get bigger," he retorted.

"Was that an innuendo?!" She flushed, and looked slightly amused.

"Damn right that was an innuendo, Harley. I have an unlimited assortment of prizes for you to discover."

She looked away, and blushed furiously, her eyes were also wide.

He moved closer, and stroked her cheek. "All optional, of course. I mean, prizes can be chucked in the bin and abandoned forever. These prizes can be worthless pieces of garbage, stored in a junkyard with all the other rejects of the world..."

"You are a terrible person..." She mumbled up at him, and refused to look him in the eye.

He kissed her cheek, and watched her meet his eyes in shock.

"Dave!"

"Just a peck on the cheek, as a gesture of goodwill, Miss Harley. Would you like me to bless the other cheek?"

She blushed, but didn't refuse. So he kissed the other cheek, and smiled into it. She was so nice, just as he'd hoped. His lips paused there as he smiled against the heat of her tanned skin.

This was perfection.

"Dave..." She broke the silence.

He lifted his head slightly, and looked into her bright green eyes. And he kissed her again, on the mouth, and kissed her again. And once again before her hands pushed lightly on his chest. He let go of her pink lips, and pressed his forehead against hers contently. His eyes opened, and met hers. He smiled at her, and never felt more at ease.

"Dave," she said it again. His name sounded good on her lips.

"Sorry... You are one hell of a girl, Jade, you know that...? Do you wanna... Keep going, at all?" His mind hinted at a yes, and part of him urged his needs into her head as he kept her eyes in line with his.

She sighed, and looked briefly at him, before she ran her hands down his chest, and back to her sides. "Dave... I really do not want to do something I will regret. As nice as you seem to be. It is too early for that..." She blushed, and glanced away. "You might be ready, but I am not..."

He nodded against her forehead, and understood, "okay. Date first, and we'll see where it goes from there. Is that alright...?"

She nodded back, and smiled, "that is very alright." And she leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then the other. "Now, I think I should return home... Everyone must be worried."

Dave nodded, and offered his hand. "I can take you back, probably quicker, and not impossible, considering we're standing in a volcano right now."

"You must be the dramatic type..."

"I'm the cool type, Harley. Realise that, right now," he grinned as she took his hand.


	7. Act One: John, Dirk and Jane

John had made the decision to stay awake.

It was sometime past three in the morning now.

Jane was exhausted after all the events which transpired, so he told her to go back to bed a little while after Dave left. And then Karkat had arrived not long after that in a panic, raging about Jade being taken by a demon. He looked furiously as he elaborated on the attempt on his life, and the kidnapping. Despite his distress, John had to tell him not to worry; he couldn't believe that Dave would hurt Jade... She was sweet, and so full of life... His best friend wasn't a monster. Regardless, he told Karkat to keep an eye out for her. He wasn't pleased with John's response to say the least, but then again, he was never pleased. Nonetheless, John trusted that everything would be alright, so he figured he would just wait for everyone to return in a civil manner.

The problem with John's hunch was that Dave had yet to come back, the same went for Jade, and Jake, and Dirk... Well, perhaps Dirk wanted to keep his distance from the towers because of Grandpa the master demon hunter. John tried not to think the worst, but that was more than difficult. He'd spent a significant amount of his life surrounded by demons, so he knew how benevolent they could be. He would admit that the Striders were a little more tame than most of their kind, but that was when he was around.

John had heard of their history and their hunts... None of them too kind. For example; Dave had told him about one his hunts that went sour. He was with Dirk, and there was some guy he'd put into a trance, and half way through feeding, the guy's friends arrived and tried to save him. Dave was nearly shot, so Dirk slaughtered all four of them, and Dave killed the guy he was feeding on after taking too much blood. He mentioned feeling remorse, but not as much as a normal person would.

The possibility of them doing the same to Jane, or Jade or Jake was very real, and that filled him with dread. They could bring war to the island. At least the cambions were manageable; they were abandoned by their parents and preyed on by humans and demons alike, John wanted to help them. He wanted to help humans too, but he struggled to find them over the years, they were so wary and reclusive. Dave tried to help him find people a few times, but they tried to attack both of them. Even when he did find and talk to people, they ran off for their friends and family, and never returned. Dirk warned him not to mess with the human population in Houston, and said it was none of John's business what happened to people. It was his hunting ground, after all. But that was the main issue; once demons found something they liked, they couldn't be pried away from it. Integration was near impossible because of that, John knew; he'd lived through such an ordeal. Only _nearly_ impossible; the Striders had learnt to live with John, and he was pretty much the opposite of demonic.

Bro had been scary to him as a child. He was the first demon he'd ever met. He towered over John with an ominous radiation. He didn't think Bro liked him very much when they first met, as he seemed to look down on him. But as he became more involved with Dave, Bro became more of a second father to him, in some gross sort of way. Looking back, he was always fair with John, even when he was acting like a little shit and deserved a good smack. Bro would hit Dave if he wasn't listening to him, or if Dave was acting particularly stubborn or rebellious. Violence was pretty normal. Bro never hit John, though, he reserved himself from that as if he was in the presence of a god. No matter what John did, he never even trembled with his infamous temper.

Dirk was a bit scary too when he first met him. He was cold, and he never seemed to enjoy company much, even his family. He did try to bite John once when he was ten, but Dave stood up for him, and Dirk never tried anything like it again. He was always kind of distant, or reserved, rather. As if the lights were on but no one was home. He would never fail to listen if something was wrong, though, to anyone's distress, and that included John. He was nearly like a big brother to him, but Dirk was simply too far off in lalaland for brotherhood. Dirk needed someone in his life, John decided, someone who could keep up with him (preferably someone he didn't find the urge to maim or kill at any point, god knows he would attempt it). That was why he cleverly suggested chatting to Jake, who needed someone to talk to as well.

And Dave. John was curious of Dave when they first met. They had both been four years old, and John didn't know anything about demons.

One day, John's father had taken him from his mother and sister and their house in the suburbs, and to a strange place surrounded by desert. The buildings were large and supremely decorated, with big fountains everywhere, and yelling people that were all so drunk and happy. It was so bright, and loud, and busy. Casino signs were everywhere, too. It was a city called Las Vegas, he was told, Sin City. There was this one really big and extravagant building that reached up into the heavens, and his father stopped there to meet with a couple of bulky men in impressive suits. They talked for a while, but John didn't understand what exactly they were saying at the time, and then they escorted them through the plant filled reception area after he mentioned Dave's dad (older brother, rather). They went to the top of the building in a glass elevator. John clapped his hands on the glass and peeked out at the city feverishly. He still remembered the butterflies in his stomach as they ascended the building. He loved heights, especially the view of city lights, they made it look like he was rising amidst the stars.

His dad never told him why they were there, so far away from mom and Jane. All he said was that John had to be brave, and to be polite to who they were about to meet. John didn't know why though, which scared him. He thought he was being sold or something. Then when they reached the top floor, they were met with someone's home. The elevator opened into a lounge. He expected some kind of lobby like when they first entered the building, with many doors and apartments and things, so the open planning caught him off guard.

He hid behind his dad, and clung to his pants as he surveyed the new environment. The walls were creamy, and so were the carpets. Everything was so clean and tidy. The lights had been dimmed too, and were tinted blue, and then they shifted to purple, and then red, and back to blue. There were old paintings covering the walls, some of tigers and bulls and other animals, and some of naked people doing crazy things that he'd never imagined before, and then some of cartoonish origin that made him squint and snigger under his breath. And then there were fancy sculptures that he'd seen in history books. It was kind of intimidating, really.

And then his father greeted a man with white hair. They didn't shake hands or anything, they just spoke briefly back and forth, before John was introduced. He was asked to say hello, so he stepped out and looked up at the strange man. He was glaring down at him through a pair of pointed shades. John signed a hello, and his father explained it to the man, who didn't look impressed. John always remembered that Bro had asked harshly about his disability, and it didn't help with his confidence growing up. But he stayed quiet, because he had to.

His dad kept talking to Bro for a while after that, while John stood by and tried not to do anything stupid. That was difficult. Bro had asked about Jane, and why she wasn't there, but Dad dismissed the question, and spoke more about John.

Then Bro called for someone, twice, and a boy John's age came into the room where they had been standing. His hair was white like Bro's, but smoother. He wore shades too, but rounder. He almost looked normal in his red shirt and jeans and socks. John couldn't help but stare at the other child.

Dave looked nearly as confused as John did at the time, and kept looking up to Bro for some kind of closure. But with no information, he eventually said hello, actually he said 'wassup', John recalled. But John couldn't reply, he had to nod. Bro explained that he couldn't talk to Dave, as if he didn't care that John was sensitive about it. Dave nodded, and turned back to John and told him that that sucked. John signed his agreement, even though only his dad understood. Dave tried to mimic the language, poorly, which made John smile. Then Dave gave a little grin which showed off a set of small fangs. John flinched away behind his dad again before his hair was ruffled. Dave followed him around his father for nearly a minute before Bro kicked his rear to make him stop his juvenile hunt.

His dad told him it was okay, and that they wouldn't hurt him. And then him and Dave were left to themselves in what John guessed was their living room, as Bro and his dad went into another room. It was awkward, but luckily, Dave liked to talk, even if no one answered him. He eventually showed John his bedroom and his console, his laptop, his dvd collection, his puppets, his drawings, his dead, jarred, or sometimes stuffed animal collection... It wasn't too bad, honestly, because Dave was kind of funny, despite how strange and kind of terrifying he was.

But when John's father called on him, he announced that he was leaving without him. John was to stay with the Striders for the next year, for some reason his father must have made up to seem logical to a four year old. He had cried, he remembered, but couldn't offer up much more protest before his father hugged him with the promise that he would be okay, and that he would come back for him. He left for a full year like he'd said.

The day after his dad left, Dave bit him for the first time. It was painful as hell, and Dave was severely inept with those fangs at the time. But it gradually got easier over the months. John had learnt a lot about Dave and Bro over the year, about demons in general, and what they ate, and how they lived, and how they acted. It was horrific for a child, but he stuck to Dave for assurance and comfort. Dave was hard to dislike. He made it easier for John, because he was learning about this new world too.

They had stayed close ever since.

When the year was up, John was taken back to his family in the suburbs, miles and miles away from that busy city. He kept in touch with Dave through Pesterchum, and even went to visit now and then. And after the apocalypse, he visited more often through the barrier (which was extremely efficient for travel compared to cabs and planes). He trusted Dave with his life. But he was getting worse with his instincts; more feral. John knew he had to do something about it, but he didn't know what. He didn't seem to be enough lately...

John heard the front door open, and jumped up from the couch.

Jake walked into the living room with Dirk by his side. He froze when he saw John, and looked between him and Dirk. "Uh, John...! Hey, chap. This is, um..."

"We've met," Dirk announced almost humorously with his hands in his pockets.

"Y-you have?" Jake questioned as he turned his head to Dirk, clearly stunted by this revelation.

John bit his gums, and struggled to hold back a cough. Neither Jake nor Dirk knew sign language. So he couldn't talk.

"Yeah, long before I started talking to you, actually. He was, like, six. Weren't you, John?" Dirk looked over to him.

John frowned as he glanced between them, and slowly nodded.

"Oh," Jake sounded.

"I-u-kk," John tried to say. He didn't usually speak, it hurt his mouth, and he failed terribly at it.

"Hm?" To John's relief, Dirk hummed in acknowledgement.

John pointed at Jake, and used his hand to make a shortening gesture, and then he pointed at Dirk, and did the same thing. And then he raised his open palms to the ceiling and shook his head. Hopefully they would understand that he was trying to tell them that Jade and Dave were missing.

"Shit," Dirk spoke after a while of staring blankly.

"What? Am I missing something?" Jake asked as he glanced between them.

Dirk ground his teeth and looked around, "I assume he's meaning that my little brother and your little sister are missing. And I'm willing to bet they're together. And guess what, Jake, this is pretty fucking bad."

Jake looked remarkably perplexed, "what?"

"What the fuck am I?"

"..." He blinked at him.

"Yeah, think about that, and add your sister into the mix with my lil bro."

"Oh fuck!"

"I-uk!" John tried to catch his attention, and waved his hands for good measure.

"Oh shit, yeah. Sorry, John." Dirk pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it over at John. "That might help."

John was holding his phone with both hands, and before he could think, he was texting.

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 03:34 -**

**EB: dirk, what the hell are you doing?**

"What?" His question sounded genuine, for the most part. But John ignored that.

**EB: you know what i'm talking about!**

**EB: this isn't houston, this is our freaking island. and jake's my cousin.**

"I know that, John."

**EB: back off.**

**EB: is what i'm trying to say.**

**EB: you're not in charge here.**

**EB: and if I say you have to back off, you do it.**

**EB: okay?**

He could hear him growling as he read the messages, and it made his already uneven pulse beat more shyly. "You watch yourself, kid... If you can't back up your threats, don't make 'em."

**EB: dave's already attacked jane, and now he's got jade somewhere.**

His fingers shook as he tapped the words out.

**EB: i don't care if you can beat the shit out of me. my fucking sister was attacked.**

**EB: dont you dare do the same with jake.**

"It's none of your business what I get up to," he warned with a tint of venom.

John stared at him a little.

**EB: it is my business!**

**EB: they're my family, and they're getting hurt because of some crazy instinct crap that i still don't understand and fuck it.**

**EB: nothing here is yours except dave.**

**EB: do you get that?**

"He's not mine," Dirk practically spat. "And it was YOUR idea that I get involved with Jake. I'm just following up on an offer."

"What...?"

Dirk tilted his head to look at Jake, but he didn't say word.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake persisted with a lower tone.

A low growl hummed behind his teeth, and he turned from Jake. He was staring intently at John when he finally spoke. "You're such a fucking idiot. Do you understand how much I want to hit you right now? Do you have any fucking clue how hard it is to hold this shit back?"

John hesitated before he began to text, but was cut off before he could finish his retort.

"That was a motherfucking rhetorical question."

John lowered his head. He was in deep shit.

"Dirk! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Jake asked endearingly, and held Dirk's arm.

A breath of air pushed through his nose, and he rustled the arm Jake was holding lightly. "John... I get it. You're upset. But don't pin your problems on me like a fuckin' ass in the desert. If Dave is the issue, take it up with him. I'm not the one attacking people."

John bit at his bottom lip and suppressed a heavy sigh. Dirk was right, and he knew it.

**EB: sorry.**

**EB: dave's really scaring us and i don't know what to do.**

"I'm not a charity case neither. If you have a bone to pick with him, he's upstairs somewhere now. Probably with Jake's sister."

"My sister," the realisation dawned on Jake, and he looked up. "Oh shit..."

**EB: tell jake he was supposed to go get her.**

**EB: and to go to bed, because its late.**

"John's upset with you," Dirk told him. "He thinks you're a terrible person and says that you're grounded."

"What?!" Jake exclaimed, and pointed at John, "I'm older than you!"

"I'm older than both of you, now quit all of the projective bitching and start doing something about your problems. I'm fucking out of here. Unless you want to fucking go, kid."

John looked away, and before he knew it he was headed for the stairs. He was no longer in the mood for picking fights with thousand year old minions of hell. Sixteen year old minions of hell were still on the table, however.

It was entirely moronic to start any kind of fight with Dirk. He didn't even do anything wrong. John was just afraid he'd hurt Jake, also, he was literally just projecting his stress onto him. Like a dick. It was near suicidal, too! Dirk could kick his ass into the afterlife, he really freaking could!

Sigh.

Absconding the fuck out of there was the smartest thing he'd done all night.

Double sigh.

He headed to the top, which took a ridiculous amount of time. Man, there were a lot of stairs. He was panting by the time he reached Jade and Jake's room, which seemed the best place to investigate. It was strange that despite being nineteen, Jake still shared a room with his little sister. It's not like there aren't other rooms. Maybe he just liked being around Jade? Maybe he just liked the room?

"Yo."

"Hey, John!"

John stared at the pair of them. Jade and Dave were sitting on the floor, and appeared to be playing some sort of board game. Dave hated board games, that was all he could think.

"You alive over there?" Dave asked as he leaned back on his hands, and John noticed he wasn't wearing his shades...

' _You aren't wearing your glasses._..' he signed.

"You wear glasses?" Jade questioned as her head bobbed to the side.

"Oh crap, yeah... Supposed to wear them," he stood and looked at John. "Chum bro, where'd you put 'em?"

John frowned, and pulled the glasses from his hoodie pocket. It got cold after Dave left, so he dragged on a hoodie from the coat rack. Dave paced over and took them, brushing his fingers against John's. John glanced down at his hand, and when he looked back up, Dave was wearing his shades again.

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked, and stood up behind Dave.

John shook his head.

"I know..." Dave said surely.

John raised a brow.

"You wanted to be the Racecar."

John mouthed a 'what?'

"We were playing Monopoly," Jade's smile could be heard in her voice. "Found it after Jake tore up the room the other day..."

"Surprisingly fun, actually," Dave scratched his chin.

John took a little while to reply, ' _Monopoly_.'

"Yeah. You in, or are you in, John?" Jade asked cheerfully.

 _'I need to talk to Dave_.' He signed as he shifted his weight between his feet.

Dave sighed, and Jade huffed.

' _It's late, so you should probably go to sleep. This could take a while. Important stuff._ '

"Fine... I'll see ya, Harley," Dave gave a lazy salute before he began walking down the stairs. John followed after a quick goodnight to Jade.

Dave began speaking as they descended together. "Look, I think I know what this is about..."

John caught up with him and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"I was a real asshole earlier. I know that. I freaked you and your sis out, and lil Cas, and Dirk, and pretty much the majority of your family. I fucked up. So, I'll man up and apologise. Not just any apology. A proper Strider-style apology. I'll do whatever, just say it. I'll sing Katy Perry while drinking dog piss if you tell me to. Have mercy with that kinda crap though."

John shook his head to try and not laugh. Dave was hard to dislike.

"I'm serious, just name it."

John quickened his pace, and walked ahead of Dave. He didn't know what to say to his insists of punishment. John just wanted him away from everyone, really.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked, his tone suddenly serious.

He glanced across his shoulder, and shrugged.

"Okay," he nodded.

They didn't exchange any more words until they reached John's room on the first floor. With the door locked behind them, John relaxed a little. When he turned from the door, Dave was staring at him, his hands were tucked in his pockets, and his stance was neutral.

"You gonna punch me in the gut or the face?" He asked all of a sudden.

' _Both are tempting_ ,' he replied with shaking hands.

"Go for it, I won't dodge, or fight back."

John let out the longest sigh he'd ever summoned. ' _You... Dave, it's getting worse_."

He stared at the floor, "it comes and goes..."

' _You hurt and scared Jane, and you nearly killed Karkat, and now Jade? What the hell, Dave?_ '

"Okay. I really didn't mean to hurt her, I was fuckin' on fire and I spazzed out. And then... I felt all clingy, alright? Just wanted to touch people... Then the freak just pissed me the hell off. He got between me and Jade. I'll give him his dues because he was defending her, but he wouldn't back down..." He groaned, and looked away in a rustle of frustration.

John folded his arms and puffed out his chest.

Dave just smiled. "I'll remember not to kill him, and to back off from your sister."

He unfolded his arms, _'what about Jade?_ '

"Where do I begin with her?" Dave chuckled lightly. "I ain't backing off there. She's pretty cool."

' _She's also not available_ ,' he informed.

Dave looked back at him. "Uh, yeah, she is. I asked her out, and she said yes."

' _You are not doing any of your weird stuff with any of my family!_ '

"Define ' _weird stuff'_."

John grumbled, ' _you know what I mean. You weren't wearing your glasses, and you used your stupid mind rape power to make her like you. Don't dare do it again, or do anything else to her. If she goes to you of her own free will and stuff, I don't mind. But if you control her even a tiny bit, it's not happening. I'll tell her, and Jake, and my sister and you won't get anywhere near her. Alright?_ '

"Wow, you are acting particularly pmsy right now, dude. I like Jade, I won't do that shit to her. Pinky swear on my ancestors and their rotting corpses," Dave actually offered up his pinky for a moment, before he moved closer and slapped his arm around John's neck. "Trust me, bro? And Jane is cool too, I'll just keep some distance for a while. I don't give two fucks about Jake, to be honest. And if this Karkat prick keeps his fuckin' mouth shut, we'll be grand."

John scoffed at him and fell into a sitting position so Dave could lose his balance. That plan half worked; Dave quickly recovered after a wobble, and then sat cross-legged beside him.

"I think she's really cool," he said.

" _Hn?"_

"She's funny, and cute, and holy shit. I really like her, man..." He ran a hand through his white hair. "I didn't force her to do anything... I mean... I'd love to do stuff with her. But only if she wants me. Be pointless otherwise."

' _You want her to be your mate?_ ' John was a bit surprised.

He coughed a rather short laugh, "we'll see where things go after a few dates."

John nodded twice, slowly, and let a sigh push past his teeth. That meant a definite yes.

"That reminds me, Egderp..."

" _Uuh?_ "

"This morning... Well, yesterday morning now. You thought I bonded you."

John blinked and rolled a half hearted yes.

"So you went all homo on me," he nudged his elbow against his arm.

John looked away and shrugged.

"You just came over and kissed me, dude."

He shifted uncomfortably, ' _I thought I was your mate... Mates do that kinda stuff. But we're not mates, so it's all good.'_

Dave released a toothy grin, "you kissed me, though."

John opened his mouth to protest, without a sound, ' _a tiny kiss!'_

"Kiss is a kiss, John. Mouth on mouth smoocheroo."

' _Shut up_.'

"Oh come on, Egbert... It's just funny to think about. I mean, picture it; I accidentally bonded you, we're mates, and you don't even object to it? You just kiss me? If Rose were here, she'd tell you that you're attracted to me to some degree."

' _She'd tell you to shut up_.'

"I don't mind, bro. I'm hotter than the sun in a skimpy bikini posing for the latest issue of Plump Rumps. It's only natural that you'd be ready for these lips."

' _Dave_.'

'I'm hot but I'm cold, you're yes but you're no. We fight, we fuck up. We kiss, we make up."

' _Dave, stop._..' Fuck, Dave was actually singing.

"Come on... Level with me, here."

John sighed, he could not do this... ' _We used to be, just like twins, kind of in sync, different energy, dead batteries and things.'_

"You make me feel like a weird little dork, all this Katy Perry is stuck in my head. Maybe I am gay. Holy shit, Bro would kill me."

' _You like Jade, you're not gay, Dave_ ,' John smiled.

He sighed, and rested his head in his palm, "I really wanna talk about how hot she is, but she's your cousin, so it'd be weird."

John agreed. He didn't want to hear how hot his cousin was.

"She has such a sweet bod," he grinned.

John slapped his arm so that his head fell. But Dave only laughed.

"Kissed her, too. Great lips."

John tried to hit him again, but he'd appeared on his right while he hit at the left.

"She kissed me back. Not lip on lip action, cheek kissing. But I'd say that's promising, wouldn't you? Love how you've kissed me better than my potential mate has."

' _Shut up, shut up, shut up_...' John groaned, and then covered his ears.

He chuckled, and patted John's shoulder. "So, we good, man?"

John lowered his hands, and rolled a nod. ' _We're good._ '

Dave smiled, and looked over at the far end of the room, below the window where John's bed was.

' _Do you need blood?_ ' John asked unsteadily.

Dave hummed. "... This'll sound a bit weird to you, but no... Not exactly blood..."

John's brows raised in acknowledgement.

"Yeah..."

John shook his head. He didn't want to have sex with Dave. ' _Do you think blood will help?_...'

"I dunno... Might make me lose it again. And I think I'd fuck things up between us permanently if I did that to you. You're my best bro, I wanna keep you."

John twitched a short smile. He was his only bro, uh, friend.

"I might need a shower, that could help," he announced, and the back of his head hit the door.

John looked away, as he understood what Dave was going to do. Not that he thought it was wrong or anything, Dave could do that to his heart's content if it made him relax a bit.

"Unless you wanna _help_ me?"

John nearly choked on his own saliva when Dave said that.

"Got you," he smiled and leaned forward again. "But, that blood offer's still on the table, right?"

John barely hesitated before he offered up his arm. Dave took it with both hands and held the veins close to his parted lips.

"You know what...? I've always wondered what it was like for you..." He rested his lips on John's wrist. "Doin' this for me."

John couldn't reply, so he shrugged.

"For me, it's like... I dunno. It tastes like blood, all irony and salty and that's cool, but the tearing of flesh just makes you feel..." His words tickled. "And then the faces you make... The noises..."

" _Aay_ -ff," John tried to warn him.

He lifted his lips to show his fangs, and grazed them over his skin to leave white scrapes. "What does it feel like for you?"

John stared at him, and at his fangs. They were solid spikes now, compared to his first memory of them. He looked up to meet with Dave's shades, which bothered him, so he used his free hand to remove them and sit them off to the side. His eyes were bright red, like they had always been. They were nicely familiar.

Dave bit into his arm, and kept eye contact. John winced, as Dave waited a while before drinking, on purpose, no doubt. Then he pulled out, and licked at the puncture wound until it stopped bleeding. He was silent as he let John take his arm back. John rubbed at it, and frowned in confusion.

"Not really in the mood for feeding, actually" he said, and turned his head away, "just want to bond..."

John stared widely at him as he held his wrist.

"Don't give me that look, Egbert. I'm just sharing my thoughts with you."

' _No more attacking people_ ,' John replied, and poked his cheek.

Dave swiped the finger away. "No, no. Just gonna hang out with Jade, and no, I won't go forcing her to bond with me."

'... _Just go to sleep, Dave. We can talk about it tomorrow with Jade_.'

Dave snapped up at that. "Aw hell no, John. You ain't screwing with this. She's my mate."

' _No, she is not_...'

"She could be, and that's good enough. You don't interfere, alright?" He sounded serious.

John decided to deal with such things another time.

...

"Dirk!"

Jake was still following him.

Dirk had left the house a short while ago after John snapped at him. He couldn't handle being snapped at. He'd been top dog for seventy years, and that sort of thing doesn't just pass over like a soft breeze. Dirk wanted to snap back, and assert himself. But he couldn't. The island wasn't his, like John said; he was merely a guest. He just had to get away from everything for a while to cool down. But Jake was following him like an idiot.

"Dirk, wait!"

Dirk was hiding in the trees above Jake. In any other situation this would have been a decent vantage point for hunting, and let's face it, Jake was easy prey. However, Jake was a persistent tracker (almost a good one) and he knew where Dirk lurked. He jumped from tree to tree, and Jake just kept following the trail of leaves and broken branches until his eyes were locked on his silhouette.

"Come on, chum. Get down," Jake panted, and opened his arms in a beckoning fashion.

Dirk grumbled down at him from where he sat, close to the trunk.

"... Dirk, please stop this... You're acting worse than a little kid right now."

Dirk stared down at him and growled. Holy shit, he _was_ acting like a lil kid...

"We can talk if you want, I mean... I know we've talked a lot already, but maybe we can work through this little... Issue you're having..."

That made Dirk cough under his breath with thought. Perhaps he could...

Jake jumped when Dirk appeared in front of him. He spoke with a hint of worry that he covered with a welcoming smile, "there you are."

Dirk took a step forward, until his face was inches away from Jake's. Jake took a step back as Dirk continued to advance, until he was backed against some tree.

"What are you doing, chap...?" He searched Dirk's face for something human, which wasn't going to help him, because for one thing; he wasn't human, and another; he was pretty sure no human would have in mind what he intended to do. "I want you, right now," Dirk answered, and hovered over him, even though he noticed they were roughly the same height.

Jake twitched as Dirk brushed his hands up his arms and felt the little hairs bristle under his touch. "Dirk, you said that-" He pressed his lips on Jake's, and sucked on his bottom lip. He took his lip between his fangs and mumbled into the soft flesh, "relax a bit. It'll make this easier."

Jake pushed against him and tried his best to get him off, though. Dirk relented his progress and rolled his eyes, but he still held his lip, so his voice was muffled when he spoke, "I just want to mark you." Jake still didn't ease, so he gave up on his lips and pulled away.

Jake was flustered when he caught a decent look at his face, bewildered too, it appeared. He'd seen this before. "... Trust me, okay? I'm not gonna kill you or anything. I can control myself."

Jake swallowed, "um, well... I don't know if I..."

He said he would, though. Dirk needed some stress relief, and everyone was a hands off according to John and Grandpa Uphisass. But Jake already offered himself. That meant he had something to hold onto, something to keep him going while he lost pretty much everything else.

But Jake was staring at him with wide eyes. He'd lived long enough to recognise such a look. Hell, even a child would know what fear looked like. Dirk still had his hands on his arms, holding them down by his biceps. He would've smirked, but he wanted Jake to chill out.

He let his hands falls to his sides. "Okay."

Jake's eyes didn't flicker, he was staring at his shades. "Okay, mate..." He looked down a moment and touched his lips.

Dirk took a step back, and looked away. This hadn't worked out the way he'd thought it would. "I get it, it's not your thing. I'm a dude, you're a dude. And it's weird for you. It's fine. I've been rejected a thousand times."

"Oh, it's not that..." He spoke quietly, and glanced up while his head hung low, his fingers still grazed his lips. "... The way you talk about _that._.. Almost sounds like you hate that part of yourself, Dirk..."

"Huh?" His brow twitched.

His hand fell back, "what I mean is, uh, you don't really seem happy."

Dirk's lips pulled into a half smile, void of joy, "I've had nothing but fruitless relationships in the past, that's all. No internalised homophobia here. It's other guys who don't want anything permanent that leave me in distraught; no breeding, so no commitment. That's just how things go where I come from. We all want our heirs. P plus V equals babies, P plus P equals no babies."

"Well, yeah. I understand that part of it. But surely there are more strapping fellas out there that want the same as you?" His hands pressed on his hips as he talked.

"Slim pickings, like I said. Homosexual bonding isn't exactly common practice. Most of us either want some fun, or want to rise in the ranks. I'm all for that, but you get sick of having people leave you, or taken from you, or dying. So fuck it."

"Whoa, bro," Jake started with a stupid smile. "I've not left, so there!"

Dirk scoffed, "uhuh."

"And I could help you out in your 'fruitless' endeavours. I could be, like, your wingman!" He posed confidently.

"Yeah, sure. Because someone of ideal quality is gonna just be there, and see me, and you, and who do you think they'd choose?"

"You?" His stance faltered, along with his voice.

"You, dumbass," Dirk poked his forehead.

Jake rubbed at the jab, "what? Now your being ridiculous. I'd choose you over me."

That made him laugh, "don't know where to begin correcting you with that..."

"Pfft, you underestimate yourself, chap," he poked Dirk's chest.

"You underestimate how valuable you are," Dirk replied.

His brow arched, "why do I feel like this is more of your awful attempts at flirting?"

"They can't be that bad..." Dirk couldn't help but slide into serenity, or something that felt pretty damn close to it.

"Mmm..."

"It's all truth, too," he lulled an arm, "plus, you flirt back a little. I'd say it's friendly enough."

"I do not!"

Dirk folded his arms, "yeah, you do. Maybe you don't realise you're doin' it, but that's flirting if I've ever heard it."

Jake considered that for a minute, "well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not trying to give you that impression. I mean... I'm not entirely opposed to the possibility of..." He rolled his hand, "but I'm not ready to encourage advances or stuff like that."

"And I said that's fine. I appreciate this. But I need to hold you to your word."

"Why? What did I say?" He perked.

"That you'd 'help' me if I needed it."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Jake overemphasised the sound. "Right... I'd like to say, I wasn't lying when I said that, chum... But you have to understand how much this gives me the willies."

"Heh..." Willies.

"This isn't funny, Dirk..." The look of despair on his face was hilarious.

Dirk rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh, "okay, okay. How would _you_ like to start?"

"How do you normally start this tomfoolery?" He switched his weight onto his left leg.

He itched his chin, "definitely not like this. Don't normally talk to my playthings so much..."

"You said it was all mutual and consensual and stuff," he interjected, and ignored the term 'playthings'? What a strange idiot...

Dirk shrugged, "yeah. I would meet someone, find them amusing and or attractive, and told them what they wanted to hear. Consensual enough."

His mouth gaped, "I hope to god you're fucking with me!"

"Eh, nope. I do that at least eighty percent of the time. Nineteen point two percent of the time I'll use the mind fuck powers. Zero point eight percent of the time I meet someone like you that actually understands what I'm after to some extent and comes willingly."

Jake shook his head as he spoke, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. How many have there been before me exactly?"

Dirk frowned, and his head found a tilt. "... You're goin' to have to narrow down what you mean by _how many_. You wanna know how many people I've mind fucked, or bit, or literally fucked?"

"... All of them, I don't know!"

"Well that might be difficult for me to answer. I mean... I'm kind of old to you, so, the numbers became redundant a while ago. Not that I kept track to begin with. An honest answer would be a lot."

Jake's expression was unreadable. But he could guess he was upset in some way. His dark green eyes were telling him, 'oh shit dick, derp Dirk, fuck...'

"Look, Jake. I'm not doin' any of this or that for the hell of it. When I get hungry, I gotta eat. Pizza, or curry, or salads, or any of that shit isn't gonna satisfy me."

Jake looked away at nothing, as if he were really contemplating his situation. "I know..."

Dirk realised that this was difficult for him, he understood how humans rationalised things. He was scared, and hesitant, and delving into the unknown. That sounded like something Jake might enjoy, him being an ardent adventurer and all. But he was still unsettled by this, like any human would be. Dirk was going to have to ease him into his new state of affairs. "There's been a dozen other humans like you. You're not alone. I've never harmed any of 'em, and I've had plenty of practice at this, so it'd be near impossible for me to screw up and harm you."

Jake looked back at that with an expression that bordered curious, but he looked like he was simply paying attention more so than anything, "oh."

He decided to elaborate, "I always remembered this sweet kid that just wanted to please everybody. Way back then, I was just a loner, like this cool ass nomad." He shook his head with a smirk. "So one day, I came across this village and started hunting, and there he was walking about this lil farmyard tending to some animals or some shit. I thought I'd just pounce him, get my shit done, and get the fuck outta there. But when I jumped him, he just lay there... And he looked at me, and smiled, and asked if I needed help." Dirk exhaled almost sadly, looking off into the trees. "I bit him, of course, I was really hungry that night. But I didn't leave for once, just hung around him for a while, and he said I could do whatever. Fuckin' idiot, textbook masochistic uke," he smiled gratefully at the memory.

"... What happened to the chap?"

Dirk snapped out of his memory of the man, and his eyes lingered on Jake's, dead centred. "Dead. Heart attack got him. That was... Four hundred years ago? Yeah, roughly four hundred. He died at forty three, I think."

"Wow..." His eyes widened.

"Nothin' I could've done. Health care wasn't exactly premium back then. And he over exerted himself a lot; never stopped working."

"Poor guy," Jake muttered with a genuine sense of pity. "I'm sorry if this brought on any bad memories, Dirk..."

"Ha, not really. Its been four hundred years, I'd say that's long enough to quit mourning, and to get over a pretty shitty breakup."

Jake played with his fingers, "oh, so you and him were quite the item, were you?"

"I gave it a go, yeah. Lasted twenty odd years, I guess."

He hummed a reply with a nod.

"Now, there was also this psycho. That was a fun run. That human really fuckin' knew how to party. Knew every lil kink or hint, and holy shit that guy could cook, and I don't mean waffles or pancakes..." He paused. "I think he ended up getting his head cut off for crucifying his master's dog..."

Jake nearly spat as he coughed. "I... think I would have liked the other guy better, this one certainly does sound psychotic. So how long ago was he?"

He found it entertaining that Jake was so keen to find out. "He was pretty long ago, I wasn't much older than Dave at the time. Probably why I was so into his weird shit. Don't think I could do that again, even gives me the willies." Ha, willies. "It was all about sex with him, which was fine. But things got weird. Let's leave it at that." Dirk shuddered, he refused to even think it. "There's also the most recent; a hunter, like, one that hunts us, not deer or pheasants. I still don't know what his angle was... But I assume it's somethin' to do with dominance... He liked to humiliate me..." Dirk felt his face heat up at the memory, and bit his gums when Jake began smiling at his face. "Not that it wasn't fun or anything... He liked to use threats against me in bed, and in alleys, and in clubs, and in parks... It was all power control. Sometimes I came out on top, sometimes him. And his knife, fuck... Got your heart racing..." Dirk had to turn his face away so Jake couldn't see it light up; those were pretty saucy impressions in his mind.

Jake nodded once.

He glanced back at him, and made sure to smile. "And now there's you."

"Me?" He perked, and pointed at himself, as if there was someone else Dirk was talking to...

"Yeah. Don't turn psycho or anything. I'll just stab you. In the face. I ain't doin' any weird shit again." _Never again_...

"I'll try my utmost to ensure no lapse in my mental stability!" He gave his chest a light beat, "scout's honour!" Dirk doubted he was ever in any scouts, not an official one anyway.

But daaaaamn. "... _Holy shit, that accent_..." He uttered under his breath with a small grin. "Where _did_ that accent come from?"

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure... I've just always talked like this." He rolled his shoulders.

That was strange. "I've not heard any of your family speak in an English accent, 's kinda weird how you developed it, then..." Shouldn't he sound like everyone else? Maybe his mom or dad was British.

Jake exhaled heavily. "Yeah, it's just me, sadly. Well, John and Jane's mom was English, I believe, but I fail to see how that relates to me. I never even knew the woman."

"Ah," Dirk nodded to show he was listening.

"I think it was my mother's maiden name..." He muttered to himself.

Huh? "What?"

"English," he mouthed. "Its my last name. And Grandma's."

"English... Is you're surname..." That threw Dirk off guard.

Jake rolled his eyes vigorously. "I know, ridiculous, isn't it?! I once thought my parents named me English because of my accent, because Jade's last name is Harley. I suppose I was named English before my mom and dad got married."

"... Right," he would have to have a chat with the Nanna about the English matter. But for now, it could be nothing and he needed to mark this idiot before he chewed someone's head off due to stress and snappy teenagers and flamboyant old twats.

"Sorry about my babbling," he simpered, "you're good to talk to, you know? Very... listening-y...?"

He smirked, "clever."

"Oh shush, smartarse..." He groaned jokingly.

Dirk took a step closer, and took in his scent.

"... I suppose there's no avoiding this, is there, chum?" He shrunk back a bit.

"... No... But I'll do my best to make it less painful. And by the way, it's gonna be pretty painful. So just, try not to move, and stay as calm as you can."

"Right-o," he nodded.

"And I should warn you that there'll be licking involved. Helps me feel the pulse. So dont't freak out, okay?"

"Mhm." He was fidgeting when Dirk took a good look at him.

One more step was all it took to be within reach of Jake. Dirk reached up and tilted Jake's head up by his chin with his pointer finger. "Chin up," he said as he performed the action. "And just breathe." His hands moved to slide down Jake's arms, until he brushed past his hands and held his hips.

"You're right handed, aren't you?" He asked him, as he leaned into his jugular.

"Y-yes," Jake replied, and gulped.

Dirk held his right hand firmly, and placed his left hand round his waist for a steadier grip. "Squeeze as hard as you need to, okay? Just don't scream or cry out."

"... Yeah."

Without further delay, he pressed his lips against his neck and let them part enough for his tongue to freely feel around the curves of flesh. It was graciously heated, and tasted mildly of sweat. The normal taste, but more minty. And the jolt of the muscles beneath the skin vibrated against the moist texture of his tongue. Finally, a pulse rippled under the tip. He wasted no time in biting down. He forced his fangs down into his neck, and the shaking began. He couldn't stop for Jake's sake, and he didn't want to. His host trembled under him, unable to remain calm. Dirk stroked the hand he held to bring some sense of unity to the activity. It was then his hand was squeezed. His fangs were buried deep in Jake's neck. Quickly, his gums rested on Jake's neck. He pulled as he clenched his jaws, and forced a gasp from Jake's lips, who he could tell was trying his best to hold back from crying.

Jake fell limp after a few more seconds as the venom took it's toll. Dirk had to tighten a hold on his hip to keep him standing. Jake sighed almost peacefully as his forehead fell into the crook of his neck. Dirk glanced briefly at the scruff of dark hair and gave a final chew into the neck before his fangs retreated back under his lips. He licked eagerly at the wound, and lapped up the blood that oozed out. He was careful to make sure no clothes were stained as his saliva worked it's magic.

"Ohh... Dirky dirk dirk dirk..." Jake whispered into his collar.

Dirk hummed as he continued to lick, a low rumble deep in his throat.

"You are something else, you realise?" He chuckled loosely. "And so bloody lovely."

That made him stop and snigger. This happened sometimes when he first marked people; it made them a bit loopy. "Course I am," he worded into his hot neck.

"Ohhhhhhhh, hahaha..."

He kissed lightly at the newly formed scar he'd made.

"Mm," Jake mumbled and turned his head on Dirk's shoulder to look at him. "What are you doing, there, bro?"

"Nothin'," he smiled humbly, feeling much better having marked him.

"I think you... You are... Um... _Pfft._.. Oh, hogswollosh..." He gripped Dirk's hand tighter. "I feel rather funny, my friend..."

"You're doin' fine," he assured him and let go of his hip to hold his head and pull it back gently to rest on it's own. That went decently; his head swayed on it's own. "I think it was a bit intense for you... You feeling okay?"

"Oh no no... Ah, shit, yes... Is what I meant," his eyes closed and his head tipped back.

Dirk stared at his neck.

"I feel quite excellent, actually. Very loose and free and without any worries!" His apple bobbed up and down.

"Yeah, I get it. Time to get you home before you drop," Dirk let go of his hand and moved Jake's arm over his shoulders.

"Nooo, Dirk. Let's stay out here, it's so lovely outside! We can watch the stars," he whispered that last part and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That a suggestion?" Dirk grinned.

"You are right, there, matey! We can just lie out here and look up and see the stars blossoming across the night sky and it will be splendid, my good Sir Strider. Just splendid!"

His good Sir Strider grinned into his hair, and held back a weak laugh. "If you wish, Sir English. You'll hear no complaints from me." He eased Jake backwards onto the grass. "There," he said, and joined him.

"Ahh, perfect, dear chum," he pulled his arms up to hook under his head. "I can't see many stars, though... What about you?"

He was actually looking for stars? Okay. "Uh..." He squinted at the sky, but the canopy of the jungle blocked most of the night above them. "Yeah... Right _there,_ " he pointed up.

"Where?" He shifted about to try and see.

"There," Dirk insisted, and pointed harder.

"... Not seeing it, old chum..." He groaned.

"I can see it."

Jake unhooked his arms from under his head and shuffled close so that they were touching. "Where is this blasted star?"

He chuckled and his hand made a pchoo motion, "it flew away."

"Awwww! Dirk!" His pouting face was kinda cute.

"Just go to sleep, Jake. You can see stars when you're sleeping."

"Ahaha," Jake laughed quite loudly, "you are such a romantic at heart! Perhaps I shall use some of this in the future."

"On me?" He lifted a brow with the hint of a smile.

"Pffft, I can't use your own lines on you... That's... Unjust, and... Just plain awful," he frowned. "I will use my own methods of flirtation."

"Shoot." Oh boy, he wanted to here this.

That knocked him off balance, though. "I uh..."

"..."

"Uh... Mmmmm..."

"Wow, _Jake_. _Just take me now_!" He pretty much shouted

"Oh do shut up!" He smacked his arm. "My flirting might overpower you, good chap. I could woo the hell out out of you if I wanted." He winked.

"... Uhuh."

"I could get a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I could get a great big diversified harem!" He raised his fist into the sky.

"I'll bet," Dirk sniggered.

"I could be the _king_ of romance, I tell you!..."

"Yeah," he snaked his arm under Jake and hooked around his torso to pull him closer. Jake's head was resting on his chest before he made a noise of surprise.

"Dirk!" He yelped, "unhand me!"

"Chill out, Jake English. This is for your own good," he rubbed his knuckles against Jake's head.

"Wh- oh come on, Dirk! That hurts!" Jake fought against him. "I will beat you to a pulp!"

"You sure do make a lot of claims when you're out of it, huh?" His hand rested flat on his head.

"... Claims that, I assure you, I can come through on, mate," Jake boasted, and stopped moving to glance up at his face.

Dirk laughed, "yeah, yeah. All the promises. Now, just go to sleep, Jake. I'll be here."

"Here?" He sounded confused, as usual.

"Uhuh," he had to be close to him, it felt right to have Jake close after marking him. "Trust me, will you?"

"Hmmm," he appeared sceptical, and a little stupid, if all honest.

"I care about you, Jake. Nothing's going to hurt you, and I include myself. Just... Trust me?" He made an attempt to sound as humble as possible.

Jake hummed a while more before a goofy smile lifted his cheeks. "Fine, Dirk. I suppose I'll trust you."

That was easy.

"But if I end up dead," he mused, "I think my sister will kill you."

Dirk stayed quiet after that, and just breathed heavily through his nostrils until Jake fell asleep. Which was sweet. Jake was sweet. This entire situation was kinda sweet, actually. He hadn't felt this in a while; calm. It was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed steadily on him that made it so surreal, and the heat that radiated from his body. It was attractive, and at the least, comforting. He nearly cringed at the thought of labelling it a 'mate thing', even though it was true, technically. Dirk didn't want to bond with a human. They break too easily. And they die too soon. It was stupid to consider that sort of thing with a human.

Jake was nice, but he was just another in a long line now. Hopefully this time it would be less painful when it came to an end. He could lose interest in Dirk, or try to kill him, or get too old and die, or die young, or anything. It never ended pretty; everyone left him in the end.

But, it could be okay, at least for a little while.

Dirk wished Roxy was there to help him.

...

Jane had woken up early.

She couldn't sleep, really, not after everything that had happened. Gosh, her clothes were still to have the blood washed from them. That would take _a lot_ of washing, and the colour from her pink top would never be the same. She might even through it in the trash.

Demons were trouble. Everyone knew this! Why couldn't her brother see that?

She supposed he'd been deluded by their lies (and possibly their slightly charming appearances, which she would never ever mention out loud). The Dave character was ultimately terrifying, and she guessed he was the son of the demon who visited her previously. Jane hated that man, and she knew he'd be back. He'd more or less promised his return. Filthy, old, perverted, white haired devil!

Jane dressed into a load of old clothes and made her way outside, and around her home.

She hoped Jade and Jake were okay. There were multiple fiendish creatures on the island, and everyone was acting like it was a freaking carnival. Jane, on the other hand, just wanted everyone to stay safe. Her own experiences with demons thus far have been painful and exhausting.

She did feel pity for Dave. He was cared about enough that another demon was willing to trade assistance for his safety. And John... He seemed to adore him. But she got hurt, by Dave and his father... Because she was weak. She had to be stronger; to take charge and keep the peace. She was daughter of the great Calliope, and she had to start acting like it!

Jane marched towards the pens where the animals were kept. She'd missed her chores involving their animals. The pigs were her first agenda. Bill, Crocky, Minnie, Anna and the seven piglets. She turned the corner of the house and used the outdoor tap to fill a spare bucket of water to clean the trough with. She waddled over to the sheltered pens with the heavy bucket, but the weight in her hand disappeared as she was about to open the bolt on the wooden gate.

She was befuddled for a moment, until she looked across to her right. Beside her stood a tall man, holding her bucket in his hand, and he had streaked white hair and a pair of pointed shades. She was about to scream when a hand pressed over her face to muffle it into a choke. She kicked his knee, and he buckled a little, and retracted his hand to grasp his knee. The bucket fell to the ground with a clatter, and the water was soaked up with the earth.

The man leant down and grasped his knee sorely. " _Whoa._.. Kid, you've got some fuckin' kick..! _Shit._.." He hissed.

Jane moved to kick him again, but he'd moved behind her instantaneously. She hated how they did that! "Don't you dare!" She yelled as she turned. "I swear, if you don't leave me alone-!"

"Kid, kid. Cool it, okay? I come in peace. I called you last night, on John's phone?" He raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

Jane lifted her brow, and did not even consider dropping her guard. "Oh yeah? You look terribly similar to a certain pervert I'm aware of!"

"Uh," he cursed under his breath, "the asshole is my big brother. We look alike, that's all."

Jane took a step back, ready to run.

"I swear I'm not him. And I'm only here to thank you, for helping Dave," he lowered his hands to his sides, and lowered his head so his pale eyebrows were clearly visible.

Jane paused, and was tempted to believe him, but knowing what he was did not help her sway in his favour.

"My name is Dirk," he continued, sounding a little more friendly. "I called you last night from your brother's phone. We made a loose deal that if you helped Dave, my little bro, I'd help you with your situation with my big bro. I'm here to hold my end of the bargain. Alright?..."

Jane frowned, and squinted. "Where are my family?"

His face twisted a little, she guessed from frustration. "They're safe. All sleeping, still. Jake and Jade are together in their room. John is with Dave, who are both as close as mates. And your grandparents are still alive, but like everyone else, sleeping. Dave's kid is sleeping in one of the other rooms." He inhaled, as if nervous.

Jane relaxed a little, and glanced back to her house. She couldn't help but doubt him.

"Here, I'll fill this again for you," he walked past her and picked up the fallen bucket before he made his way towards the wall tap.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I'm helping, what does it look like?" He argued back.

She followed after him and paced by his side. "I can see that, Strider."

He glanced at her, and for a moment she caught sight of bright amber slits behind white lashes. "Talking won't help you trust me, clearly. So maybe a lil act of goodwill might help you drop the whole _don't turn your back on them_ attitude."

She quickly looked away, flustered, "I-"

"I get it. You've only known us as a threat, so why should I deviate from that form?" They reached the wall, and he turned the tap on. "I'm not a threat to you."

"You're not the first to say that," she argued as she folded her arms.

" _I_ mean it," was what he countered with. "I have every reason to treat you like royalty."

The water rushed into the bucket loudly, and she watched it fill.

"You're the daughter of Calliope, which is enough to put a jewelled crown on your head among any nation. My brother has chosen you to be his mate, so I'm bound to treating you as family. And you saved Dave's life, on top of all that. I want to offer my services to you. I don't want to scare or hurt you." He glanced every now and then between her and the bucket.

Jane stared at him with an unsure demeanour. He could be speaking the truth. But he easily could be lying. Her mouth opened to speak, but he cut her off again.

"If I wanted to fuck with you, I would have done it already," the bucket was then full, so he turned the tap off and walked away casually with the heavy looking bucket. It was kinda heavy when she held it before. Jane followed after him again. "You're lucky circumstances are what they are."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" She stopped.

He stopped and looked at her, "no, no, no. I told you. I've got no intention of harmin' you. You're my princess, princess... And shit, that's not a flirt." He shook his head and continued to walk. "I don't do this for everyone, is what I meant."

"Perhaps you don't," she nearly tripped on a rock as she continued with him, "but how can I ever trust you?"

When they were back where they had started, he sat the bucket down and leaned back against the fence of the pig pens. "Are you askin' me to go back on my word? It seems your poking at me here, darin' me to do something' that'll fit into your fucked ideology. Do you _want_ me lose my shit, princess?"

Jane flinched, and had to look away. Demons were intimidating when they wanted to be. "No, I don't _._.."

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like losing my shit," he nudged the bucket with his foot, enough to make a sound, but not enough to tip it over.

Jane frowned, and huffed at him "Would you like me to apologise? Will that puff up your ego?" She wanted to kick the bucket over just to tick him off.

"Do what you fucking want, princess." He waved his hands. "I'm stuck here, regardless."

She considered him. Perhaps, maybe, she was being rather harsh...? He hadn't actually done anything wrong yet... "... I shouldn't be making accusations... Or yelling at you... So, I apologise if I've offended you."

"... It's cool, princess."

"My name is Jane." She said with disdain.

"And mine is Dirk, Jane." He countered, with a little bit of sass.

She nodded, and her hand rested on her hip. "Dirk Strider."

"The one and only."

She moved to pick up the bucket, but he got there first, and opened the gate.

"There are three Striders." He informed as he held the gate open for her after him. She followed through, locked the bolt again, and tried to shoo the pigs away from their path. "In truth, as secrecy doesn't seem to matter now, my older brother stands at the top of our family and overrules myself, his son, Dave and our affiliates; namely the Lalondes. Bro is his name. He is thousands of years old and killed many people to get to where he is. He killed one of the Lords by the clan name Ampora; Dualscar. He sat closest to the throne, until our Queen was usurped and enslaved by your uncle, Lord Caliborn English, who has made it his personal vendetta to hunt us down." He took a breath as they reached the trough, and he emptied the bucket into it and took hold of the scrubbing brush that was hanging on the fence above the wooden trough. "Bro has three children. One by his name, and two by the name of Lalonde. His eldest is Roxy Lalonde, and his other two are twins; a girl called Rose Lalonde, and a boy called Dave Strider."

"I'm aware of this-"

"Don't interrupt," he said unusually softly, and leaned down to scrub at the filth the pigs left. "The man you are concerned about the ruthless, devious, and patient. His hobbies include sex, strifing, hunting, and mass plots for ultimate domination. His only saving grace is his sense of loyalty. My bro is one crazy motherfucker, but if he considers someone important enough, he'll do everything in his power to protect them."

"You're pimping him out to me," she watched as he batted Crocky and Minnie out of his way, who were both just curious to see what he was doing.

He laughed shortly, "I'm not. Well, not exactly. The way things are at this point in time, if it were me in your position, I would try to tolerate his company. He's a big deal, less so than he once was, but still. He has the potential to become the next King, and by fuck that is his intention... At the very least, he deserves a little respect. Even I can see that, and I think he's a dick."

Jane scowled at that.

"Shush. Before you give some snide comment about how I'm just trying to get you to like him, hear me out," he paused briefly. "I am not implying you should accept him in the way he wants you to. I understand how completely screwed it appears to you... You don't seem like the kind of girl he'd usually go after. You look sweet, and cute, and... Most notably, young."

"At least you get it!" Jane agreed. "He just kept-" she shivered at the memory.

"He what? Kissed you or somethin'?" He turned back to look at her.

Jane looked down, and shook her head.

"He didn't..." He seemed puzzled, and a little disorientated. "I would know if he... _Oh_... He tried to do something to you, didn't he?."

Jane gave him no reply.

He stood up and turned to her. "Fuck... Look, Jane. That's not what we do with people like you. I can kick the shit out of him for this, if you'd like, gladly, too. He shouldn't have tried to force you, he should have known better."

"I don't want to talk about it. Thank you." She turned her head to stare at the trees.

"Avoiding it won't help when he comes back... You know what, I'll challenge him for you."

She looked back at him. "What good is that going to do? If you said he's got the potential to be this King..."

Dirk fell to one knee and and bowed his head aggressively. "So do I. I haven't got the reason or the will to become King. But he is my brother, and if he fucks up, it's my job to call him out on it. At the very least, he'll think twice before doin' that to you again. The entire Strider clan is in your debt, this is a small favour to you for what you did."

Jane was actually taken aback by his words and actions. She stared at him with widened pale eyes and regarded the proposal. "Thank you... Dirk. If you actually mean it... And... Um... Could you please stand up? This is making me feel iffy..."

He listened, and tucked his hands into his jeans when he stood firmly.

"Okay, that's much better!" She tried to smile for him. "Now. I have to say that I honestly appreciate what you're offering to do. But. I don't want anything you now know to become public. Especially to my brother..."

"Like your defective heart?" It sounded salty the way he said it.

She tensed up, "h-how did you know about that? Anything about that?!"

"I can hear it beating in your chest. It's strained. And I noticed you didn't have any proper medication for it, so I guessed no one else is aware of it. Surely you know about it; it's you're body."

"You were snooping around in our medicine cabinets?! What else have you been sticking your big nose into?!"

With the most serious expression Jane had seen on him yet, he replied. "The panty drawers."

Before she could fume, he burst out laughing, and gripped his stomach for good measure. "Oh, man... Sorry, not sorry. You made that too easy," his laughter died down until he saw her red, cross face. "Really though, I didn't do that. Not a panties kinda guy."

"I have the right mind to through salt at you," she grumbled as her hands tightened into fists.

"Aspirin helps, by the way. One every day, just before you sleep," he mused, "I was with someone who had similar problems, so I kind of know what I'm talking about."

"We don't have any," she spoke shortly, under her breath.

He hummed, "dunno then, sorry."

Jane exhaled as she glared up at him, "you cannot tell anyone about these things. Anything we talk about, you can't repeat it to anyone, and I mean anyone. Not to your stupid 'Bro', not to Dave, not to my brother, or anyone. Ever."

He looked like he was biting the side of his lip. "Okay," he brought his hand up and lifted his shades up onto his forehead, "nobody will ever, ever, ever hear it from me."

His eyes were amber, just as she'd seen before. She gawped at them, and blinked.

"Don't mind me," he lowered the shades again and turned to do what he'd been doing before, "just bein' curious."

She got closer, against her better judgement, and crouched down to hold the bucket.

"Thought you didn't trust me?" He teased.

She sat back, and sat the bucket on her thighs, "I don't."

"Uhuh," he pushed the now dirty water out of the trough with the brush.

She pouted, and her head tilted. "Why are you on our island?"

"I'm lookin' after Dave," he answered simply.

"Who is your nephew, not your little brother..." She tried, "unless, oh, please tell me he isn't both your biological brother and nephew."

He chuckled at that, "nah. My bro didn't bang our mom to create that lil abomination." He wiped his nose, and turned to sit facing her. "Dave, Roxy, and Rose's mom is this woman called Lalonde. Dunno what her first name is, Bro never said. She was this Mistress in Her Condesce's court, that's was our Queen by the way."

"What's a Mistress to you guys?" She asked, just a little curious to find out more. Her books only said so much, and there was only so much she could read. "From what I believe, a mistress is just a woman in power that a king takes" she coughed, and motioned her two fingers, "a particular liking to."

He waved his head and smirked, "kinda similar. They just tend to the King or Queen, like a handmaid."

She slowly nodded. "Oh, well, that makes some sense."

"Yeah," he granted, "our court system is pretty similar to your medieval ones. If a little more... Openly brutal."

She scratched a little behind her ear, "so, then. What are you guys? You and your family, I mean, where you come from?"

He drummed his fingers against his legs, "we are," he licked at his lip and leaned his head back against the trough, so he was looking up at light blue sky. "Outlaws, at the minute."

She felt her face twist at the word, "outlaws? On the run?"

He looked like her was nodding, although, his head was in the wrong position to see clearly. "Like I said, we're being hunted."

"By my uncle?" She felt her heart shift tightly, "why?" She never knew her uncle. She was aware she had one, but her mother never liked to talk about him.

Dirk looked like he flinched and tensed after she asked that.

"Dirk, what did you guys do?" She knew she sounded worried.

His head fell forward again, "your mom wanted us to kill him, and he found out we were gonna do it."

She frowned, "why would she want her brother dead?"

He shrugged, "from what I seen and heard. She was the physical incarnation of mercy. Her brother is the other side of the coin. He created us to fuck with humanity just to spite her. He's the most destructive force in the universe. She wanted peace, he wants anarchy. It's their Game to try and end one another's existence."

"My uncle... Created demons?"

"Um, yeah. He's a god, why not?"

"Wait, what?!" She burst, and knocked the bucket onto the ground, and scared the pigs into the shelter.

He made a face, "you... Don't know your mom and uncle are gods?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell agape, "are you joking? You must be joking, my mom was an angel, not a god!"

He shook his head, "no. They are gods. I wouldn't bullshit this. It's common knowledge."

She scowled at him, "I think I would know, she was _my_ mother!"

"I thought you'd know too. But, here we are with this huge clusterfuckin' revelation," he held his hands together on his lap.

Jane looked down. Her mother wasn't a god, she was her mother, she was powerful, but... "If she was... That makes... Me and John..."

"Demigods, yeah, but nephilim sounds cooler."

"Does... Does my brother know about this?" She asked.

"Hell if I know, he's not my brother," he looked over at the pigs re-emerging from the shelter.

She hoped he didn't know. He was her brother. They told each other everything... Well... No, they didn't tell each other everything... But...

"Hey, it's okay. Better than okay, you and John are heirs to creation itself. You have it good, kiddo."

"Is _that_ why your brother took such an interest in me?! Am I just a nice little prize to have?!" She leaned forward as she yelled at him.

"I don't fuckin' know," he spoke a little louder, and angrier. She only got madder when she seen him bare his fangs.

"Don't you dare bare your fangs at me." She ordered.

"Or what?" He raised a scoff.

She lifted herself from the ground so he had to strain his neck to look at her. Her hands balled into fists by her sides, "I am sick of feeling threatened by you people."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He pressed.

Her brows lifted, and she nibbled at her lip a little, "I won't sink to your level and make idle threats. But I won't tolerate disrespect. This is my home; my family's home. You say you aren't a threat to me, to my people, but you are. I have been assaulted. I have been mocked. And I have been tormented. Don't you dare think I will tuck my tail between my legs and put up with it."

He looked up without expression and hummed low in his throat. And then he stood, slowly, and towered over her at full height. But she didn't back away from his shadow; she held her ground. "... So if I attacked you, like right now, what exactly would you do to stop me?"

She shied a moment, and took a deep breath. "I'd kick you where it hurts, bub."

He winced at that mockingly, "ouch. Bitch move..."

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Wasn't," he cringed, and tilted his head a bit. "It's an expression."

"You are so lucky I didn't bring a gun with me! Salt, however, I have," she growled.

"... I'm not lookin' for a fight with you, alright?" He sounded tired. "I get that you're pissed with my bro, and with me, and Dave, and my entire species. For good reason. But I'm really not gonna hurt you, ever. If I'm being honest, I don't particularly want to be _around_ you."

She was about to shout again, but he cut her off.

"I don't hate you, or find you repulsive. I like you; you've got balls and good intentions... I am not actin' like a dick on purpose, this is just how things work where I come from, 's not my fault you guys grew up without a socially acceptable violent culture..." He folded his arms. "You think _you're_ bein' tormented? I have spent the majority of my existence fighting for survival. I come from a kill or be killed world, and if you can't do some pretty awful shit to people, you don't eat. Any weakness in you gets exploited, and it fuckin' sucks." He unlocked his arms and began motioning with his hands. "If you can't win over and protect your own territory, you either get killed, or become some prick's lapdog, or end up bein' a fuckin' nomad out in the streets ready to rip someone open for your next meal. And on top of all that you try to attract a mate, someone who will stand by your side and help you through all this horrible shit. _I_ can't find a real mate, I lost mine because it was so fucking wrong that even my own people find it disgusting! I can't even have a family. I ain't ever gonna have kids, and I'm never gonna have a home. I lost my home, every fucking home I ever had in my thousand fucking years, and now, I'm _stuck_ on this barren ass island with old people and lil kids, so I'm gonna be a half starved, sexually frustrated shit storm. I have to openly expose my motherfucking neck to you people and hope I don't get my throat slit. So sue me if I act like a cornered animal."

Jane lowered her head at that, and fiddled with her fingers. Perhaps she hadn't thought about it that way. She never considered what life was like for him, or what he'd been through. He was a monster in her eyes, so she never thought about him suffering or anything like that. She looked up at him, feeling ashamed, and parted her lips, "Dirk, I..." She exhaled, and looked away, "I'm just scared... I don't mean to be rude to you, or to make you feel bad... I feel cornered too... I've got nowhere to go if things get bad here."

She and John had to leave their home in the suburbs when the apocalypse began, and move to the island with their grandparents and cousins. They'd lost their home too. She felt a hand press into her shoulder, and she stared at it. She decided to trust him a moment, and allowed the hand to stay there.

"We're not here to start a war," he said quietly, and shook her shoulder gently. "We're not on Caliborn's side."

She looked up at him until her eyes rested on his shades. "... You're not going to do what Bro did, are you...?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"... You're not my type," he answered, and retracted him hand.

"That's exactly what he said," she said monotonously.

His hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, "you're _really_ not my type."

"What's that then?" She asked dryly, in attempts to sound less hostile than before.

"Hm... Older than you; twenties. Short hair. No real preference on skin colour. Average height; so I don't have to go on my toes or fall over if I go in for a smooch. Decently built, so I don't crush 'em. Mmm... Most importantly, they have to have a dick."

She spat a cough, and quickly covered her mouth. "Really?" Her voice was muffled.

"Yepp."

She stared widely, and glanced around with a blush to her cheeks. "Um... I... You didn't... You don't look like..."

He sniggered dryly, "what am I supposed to look like?"

Her hands pushed to her sides, everything she thought she knew about them was wrong... "I don't know! I just didn't expect that piece of information!"

He grumbled, and leaned over to the side, "so what's your type?"

She tensed up and very slowly shrugged.

"Oh come on, your at that age you should start thinkin' about it, at least..."

She shrugged again, "I don't give that sort of thing much thought, honestly."

"That's weird," he said simply, and looked puzzled.

"I don't think it is," she persisted.

" _Really_ weird," he grinned.

She huffed, and glanced away as she mumbled, "moustaches..."

"What was that?" He teased, as if he heard.

She folded her arms, and avoided looking in his direction. "I like moustaches..."

"Ahhhh... The refined gentleman with a hint of swagger type," he spoke in a posh accent.

She rolled her eyes.

"Popular one, not my type, but hey."

"If he grows a moustache, I'll hurt you..." She groaned under her breath.

"Not his thing. He thinks a little bit of scruff on the jaw is hot, on him, not the ladies. That would be creepy. No offence to women with prominent facial hair."

She sighed, "Dirk, thanks for offering to kick the crap out of your brother for me... But, you could just tell him I'm not interested in him. I don't care about seeing him hurt or humiliated, I just want him away from me."

"Oh, hell no. I could use a good strife. Haven't had one in weeks. Besides, Mr. Popular needs to get the message. He's not picked you out because of who your mom was, he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter when it comes to liking you. It's the scent, he just knows you're a good match for him."

"He mentioned that too, yes..." She remembered that crazy talk.

"It means he thinks of you as his equal; his mate. Which is a big fucking compliment, by the way. However, it also means he won't want anyone else near you. He'll think they're trying to get at you. Which is why I'm gonna challenge him for you."

"Oh wait what?!" She blurted.

"It's not like I'd ever try to mack on you or make you my mate or some shit, but my bro, he won't see things that way. If me or Dave comes near you, he'll attack us. But if I challenge him, and kick his ass, he'll back down and leave you to me. Again, I'm not actually gonna do anything to you."

"I don't know about this plan..."

He rubbed his jaw, and made a popping sound, "this is normal to us... If that helps explain it. Violence is how we resolve issues. If he gets beat, he has to give up what he thinks was his. AKA you. So technically he'll consider you mine if I beat him."

"If, being the word here, if," she voiced her concern. "You don't sound confident. What will happen if _he_ beats _you?_ "

He made an unpleasant sound.

"Will he hurt me?"

The sound came again, but quieter than before, "he'll hurt _me_..."

She paled at that, "don't fight him, then."

His head shook, "no, I'll do it. I need to distract him from Dave, anyway. Stupid shit bit you, you can only imagine how bad a signal that is."

"I understand that he didn't mean it... I hurt him, and he was just frightened..."

"You smell like him now, though. He's basically gone and wrote his name on your arm, thank fuck he only got your arm..." He sounded thoroughly unamused. "Bro won't kick the shit out of him if I interject."

"He beats his kid?" She frowned.

"Everybody beats their kid," he countered instantly.

"I would disagree," she challenged.

He looked away, as if he wasn't in the mood for a verbal dual anymore.

Jane stared at him for a minute, and sighed, "please, fight for me."

He looked back down at her, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, and the length O.O I didn't expect it to be so long (wink, no, stop me, stop). Thank you so much for reading, and any other support.


	8. Act One: Jade and Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh... I had intended there be a lot more content in this chapter, but... It was difficult. Apologies.

**\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 06:14 -**

**GG: hey karkat!**

**GG: are you okay?**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK.**

**GG: karkat? :?**

**CG: DID YOU DO TO HER.**

**CG: huh? karkat this is jade talking...**

**CG: PROVE IT. NOW.**

**GG: uhhh :B how do i do that?**

**CG: I DON'T KNOW.**

**CG: WHAT'S MY FULL NAME.**

**GG: karkat... it really is jade! i am jade harley and you are my moirail karkat vantas!**

**CG: THAT WAS EASY.**

**CG: HOW DID WE MEET.**

**CG: GIVE ME SPECIFICS. OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN THIS ISLAND DOWN AND STUFF THE ASHES OF EVERY DEAD CREATURE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND WATCH YOU ASPHYXIATE UNTIL I DRAG YOUR DYING CORPSE INTO THE OCEAN PERSONALLY.**

**GG: oh no! that would hurt you too karkat!**

**CG: UNTIL THE BUBBLES STOP.**

**CG: YOU HEARD ME.**

**GG: oh my gosh!**

**GG: as disturbing as that is... it is also very endearing! completely unnecessary though because i am perfectly fine :B**

**GG: ummmm... just let me gather my thoughts...**

**GG: well...**

**GG: it was a warm sunny day :)**

**GG: i was eight years old and it was nearly my ninth birthday! you were just after your eighth birthday :) you were super sad about it though... because you never celebrated it before :(**

**GG: anyway! john went away off the island for a whole week and came back with you, you were the first real outsider on the island :B grandpa tried to shoot you**

**GG: sorry again about that! he does that with everyone huh?**

**GG: anyway again :B so i was out with jake that day exploring and stuff and i lost him! you know what we harleys can be like :) and you were wandering around and i saw you and shot at you because i thought you were scary :( so you attacked me and pulled my hair and i knocked you out when i pistol whipped you with a .45... :(((((**

**CG: I CAN STILL FEEL THE FRACTURE IN THE BACK OF MY FUCKING SKULL.**

**GG: oh stop being a big baby karkat! that was forever ago!**

**GG: you woke up and called me a fuckass :)**

**GG: then john turned up and said you were friendly**

**GG: i still disagree with him though :B**

**CG: FINE.**

**CG: YOU ARE JADE. THE TRUE FUCKASS OF ALL OF THIS FUCKED CREATION. ALL BOW BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY SHITTER OF DICK TICKS.**

**GG: awww you are soooooo sweet karkat! :)**

**GG: you were super worried huh?**

**GG: are you okay?**

**CG: I'M READY TO START A FUCKING WAR IS WHAT I AM HARLEY.**

**GG: i swear i am okay karkat**

**GG: he didn't hurt me or anything**

**GG: he is actually pretty nice**

**CG: THAT FULL BLOODED ASS STAIN TRIED TO KILL ME.**

**GG: i know! and he is going to apologize! he said he would next time he sees you**

**GG: come over and the three of us can talk?...**

**GG: i want to see you anyway :)**

**CG: ARE YOU SURE THAT ASSHOLE DIDN'T HURT YOU.**

**GG: he scared me a little if i am honest... but he was really really not as bad as we first thought he was!**

**CG: DID YOU MANIPULATE YOU.**

**GG: not that i know off...**

**CG: HE COULD HAVE MADE YOU DO THINGS AND MAKE YOU FORGET. REAL DEMONS CAN DO THAT.**

**GG: goodness! i hope not! but if he did why would he**

**GG: nope nope! i will not say here karkat :) come over i really want to talk to you in person pleeeeease :B**

**GG: grandpa won't do or say anything i swear! neither will dave i told him not to and if he does i will hurt him! you know i am the best shooter on the island next to my grandpa :B**

**CG: IT'S LATE HARLEY. I NEED SOME SWEET FUCKING REST.**

**GG: oh! i am really sorry karkat! i did not realise :O**

**GG: maybe later?**

**CG: I WAS MEETING NEPETA. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR A WHILE.**

**GG: oh... that's okay then...**

**CG: DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME CLUCKASS. SHE IS MY MATE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN SPENDING ENOUGH TIME WITH HER. IS IT SO WRONG FOR A WITLESS SHITNUGGET TO SPEND SOME ALONE TIME WITH HIS FUCKING MATE.**

**GG: you know i wasn't intending to make you feel guilty! i understand actually :) nepeta is lucky to have you because you are cute and thoughtful even if you are a little rough around the edges :P**

**CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF HARLEY.**

**\- carcinoGeneticist is now offline -**

**GG: hehehehehe! :B**

**\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 06:48 -**

Jade jumped up from her bed and over to Jake's. He was sleeping soundly, and drooling a little. A sly smile spread across her face, and she pounced onto him with all her might. He was a big boy, he could handle a little tackle from his baby sister.

"Whoa! What the bloody- Jade! Get off!" She flipped him over and straddled his back, while pulling his hands behind his back. She giggled as he struggled. "I will wreak havoc! I shall!" He yelled into his pillow.

"Aww, Jake! You let your guard down! Hehehe!"

"You horrible little..." He groaned, " _Jaaaade!_ "

"Watcha gonna do, Jake? Huh?" He pulled his feet up and kicked her back. "Hey!"

"Lemme go!"

She laughed, "I have something to tell you, though!"

"What could it possibly be?!" He coughed.

"Hmmmmm... I. Gotta. Date..." She tapped into his back.

"WHAT?" He suddenly jumped up and knocked Jade back to the end of his bed. His turned so he was kneeling in front of her, his eyes widened. "A _date_ date? With _whom_?"

She raised a finger, "firstly... Owww..." She raised a second finger. "Secondly, nice use of the word whom." She paused, and honed in on the large mark on his neck. "What is that?" She moved closer, readying to touch what looked like a purple bruise.

He clasped his hand over his neck and grinned, "absolutely nothing. You need to get your eyes checked, sis."

She frowned, and pulled his hand away. On his neck was indeed a really big bruise, surrounding a symmetrical grouping of white puncture marks. She met his eyes painfully. "... Jake?"

"Um," he fumbled around and searched for his glasses, which he found neatly folded on his bedside table. "Look, Jade, uh..."

"Are you okay? Did one of the demons do this to you?" She asked carefully, worried for her brother.

He stared at her, and his brows arched. "You know about them?"

She rolled her shoulders, "I met Dave, and we got talking."

He mouthed an 'oh' and glanced about nervously. "I... This is rather embarrassing... Oh bollocks, I'll have to tell you this sooner or later... I... Have been talking to this demon on Pesterchum for a good while now... He's a remarkable chap! And pretty funny now that I think about it... Anyway, he needed someone to feed on and I... Kind of offered myself to him? That sounds shady when I put it that way."

"Jake..." She said slowly, but he only smiled reassuringly.

"His name is Dirk Strider, Dave's big bro or somewhat. And I get the strangest inkling that he really quite fancies me..."

"Um..." She glanced about shyly. She had not expected this. "Do _you_ like _him_?"

His eyes widened, and he copied her motions. "I- Well- I- Uh... I think he... Isn't totally unpleasant... Physically or otherwise... I don't think that means I fancy him, or whatever... But... I don't know... He's a good smooth talker at times... And nice company really..."

She blushed, and let out a giggle. "Ask him out!"

"What!?" He struck a beamer. "Oh god, no, Jade! Imagine the awkwardness if he says he isn't interested? Although... He did say he was... I think. He likes guys, and he said I was handsome, and some other stuff that you are far too young to hear."

She giggled harder until there were nearly tears in her eyes, "I am sixteen, what were you like at sixteen? Hardly a perfect little altar boy... I know about stuff, Jake. And if you think you like this guy, whether he is a guy, a demon, or whatever else is holding you back from at least a good fling, I am here to support your stupidity!"

"Aw thanks, Jade..." His happy expression dulled. "... You were just mocking me, weren't you?..."

She just smiled, and lightly punched his arm. "So you are a multisexual, or something?"

He looked nervously, and wiped at his brow, "I, um... I think the term is bisexual... I still like women, but I don't know if I like guys... I guess I must do, 'cause I'd maybe... Like to try something with Dirk?"

"Go for it, tiger!" She gave him a big thumbs up. "What have you got to lose?"

He looked down, "a friend?"

"I hardly think that, Jake! If you two talk and stuff, I'm sure everything will turn out nicely. Just tell him he is an interesting person and you wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

He blinked, and huffed a short laugh, "I suppose that sounds alright... God, this is strange..."

"Mhmm... I'm taking Dave up on an offer for a date... So, you know... Kind of know how you feel? Sort of... I guess. Except you are a guy, and he is a guy... And I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, because I am not like that. It's just... Weird?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "of course it's bloody weird! I've never even considered... How does it even work? Like..." He stared at her and his tan face reddened. "Nope, you're too young, and you're my little sister, I am not discussing things like that with you."

She looked away, and nodded, "okay... Just, be careful, you know?"

"I know, sis," he reached up and rubbed her shoulder assuringly.

She looked back, and bit her lip. "... The bite?"

He retracted his hand and scratched his jaw, where he had began to grow little hairs. "Um... He bit me last night, and I... Oh god I do hope he hasn't done anything terrible while I was asleep. Actually I don't remember even making it home! He must have brought me back?"

"Jake... Is everything alright?" She shifted on the bed.

He stopped to meet her eyes, and let out a sigh with a light smile. "I suppose everything is alright, yes. I feel fine now. I don't think anything too terrible happened to me."

"Good," she smiled back, "so have you and him... You know, did the dirty?" She watched him flush.

"Uh, no, no! He said he just wanted to mark me, that's what this doodad is," he pointed to his neck.

"You're just his property now?" She huffed. "Jeez... I thought it was just a rough hickey..."

He frowned in confusion, "what?"

"It's possessive behaviour to any animal. Like, a primitive form of labelling your jacket or your lunch bag." Her hands twisted as she explained.

"How do you?-"

"My best friend is half demon, Jake. Get real here," she looked up at him through her brows.

"He thinks I'm a piece of property? No. He doesn't. I refuse to see it that way. We talked for a great deal of time before we met and he seemed just dandy with being my friend."

She smiled again, and tapped his arm. "How about you get changed out of those clothes and we can go talk to him?"

He gruffs, but nods.

"What's his chumhandle?"

"... Why?" He paused as he tried to lift himself up from the bed.

"I would like to pester him."

"No."

"I am going to talk to him regardless..."

"..." He sighed, and gave way. "It's timaeusTestified."

"Okay," she took out her phone and loaded up the pesterchum app, staring at the 'new chum!' username entry. "Spell that for me."

"T. I. M... A. E. U. S. T. E-" His head bobbed for each letter.

"That's all I need. I can spell testified," she stuck out her tongue and tapped enter. "Great! Now, go get dressed."

He obeyed, probably seeing nothing else to argue about.

She sat there for a minute and rolled through her chum list.

**golgathasTerror [GT] is offline.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline.**

**gutsyGumshoe [GG] is an idle chum.**

**ectoBiologist [EB] is online.**

**timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum.**

Cool.

**\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 07:03 -**

**GG: hey!**

He didn't reply for several minutes, so Jade decided to do something else until her brother was getting ready.

**\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:05 -**

**GG: hey john!**

**GG: how come you are online? :B**

**EB: oh hi jade...**

**EB: *yawns***

**EB: i'm always online just in case.**

**EB: you know...**

**EB: island explodes or something.**

**EB: i dunno.**

**EB: it's early.**

**GG: i didn't wake you did i? :0**

**EB: oh no, don't worry :) i was kind of half asleep anyways.**

**GG: that's certainly good! i think...**

**EB: ocrp**

**EB: gtg jade dave wants this snuggling thing bye**

**ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! -**

**GG: john?**

**GG: hello?**

**GG: ...**

**\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:09 -**

Jade stared at her phone for a moment in distraught. It made her uncomfortable that John and Dave seemed to be so close. She wouldn't have minded her cousin getting in on some romance with the admittedly attractive demon, but Dave made it very clear he was interested in _her._.. Sure, they just met and they were yet to go on their first date, but she felt... almost betrayed? No, that was overdramatic. She felt jealous.

**TT: What's up?**

**GG: oh!**

**GG: hi! :)**

**TT: I would highly appreciate you telling me who I'm talking to here.**

**GG: oh okay :B sorry! that would be useful huh :)**

**GG: i'm jade harley**

**TT: Jake's sister.**

**GG: yes!**

**GG: i just wanted to warn you**

**GG: you must be able to tell that jake is... not the sharpest tool in the shed!**

**GG: i just want you to be careful with him okay?**

**GG: he is too much of a hopeful idiot sometimes to know what is good for him...**

**GG: he really likes you :B**

**GG: treat him good okay?**

**TT: I don't want to treat him cruelly if that's what you're getting at. He's cool. Thanks for the tip.**

**GG: cool! :)**

**GG: could i ask you a quick question just in case i am overthinking or misinterpreting things here because i do not want to be rude!**

**TT: Sure.**

**TT: As long as it's quick, because I'm kind of busy.**

**GG: okay! how normal is snuggling for you guys? i mean i snuggle with my moirail but i am unaware if you purebreds have moirallegiance.**

**TT: 'Snuggling'?**

**GG: yes!**

**TT: ... For me and my family, or our species in general?**

**GG: uhhh both!**

**TT: I wouldn't say normal. It's a mate thing, or a little kid thing.**

**GG: like... friend kind of mate or?...**

**TT: No, like a romantic/sexual partner kind of mate.**

**GG: oh...**

**TT: You're welcome.**

**GG: oh yeah! thank you, dirk :)**

**\- timaeusTestified [TT] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 07:12 -**

Hey eyes widened at the screen. Wow. Bit rude...

"You ready, Jade?" Asked Jake as he tapped the floor at the entrance to their room.

"Uh, yeah, that's me..."

...

It was warm when Dave woke up.

Well, he sort of woke up. The soft glow of life from outside John's window interrupted his slumber. When his lids parted, he was facing his friend, who was tapping away into his phone. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyelids were drooping lazily. Dave wondered who he was texting at such an early hour.

Without warning, Dave wrapped his arms around John and pulled his body closer to his. John made a little squeak of surprise, and shuffled in Dave's arms as he continued to tap. Dave let out a low moan, and blew into John's face.

He whined back at him, and stretched his arm out to settle his phone on the table beside his bed. He turned to face Dave, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mornin' beautiful..." Dave grinned, and let out a slow yawn.

John coughed, and pulled away.

"What? Bad breath?" He sniggered, and let go of his friend to sit up.

He smiled a reply and sat up beside him, ' _oh yeah.'_

"Sorry bro, it just happens," he licked his lips, and ran a hand through his hair, "so, who were you talking to?"

' _Just Jade. She seems happier than usual.'_

"Jade, huh?" He leaned closer, and pulled his legs up to his chest. The covers pulled away from John, who grabbed them back.

' _You wanted a little baby snuggle though, so I left her to whatever she was doing.'_

 _"_ Pfft, way to make me sound all manly and shit..." Dave let out another quick yawn and reached over to pet John's head. "We need to work on gettin' you laid, bro. You're all soft in the head, we gotta man you up."

John jumped, and move away from his hand.

"You need to find yourself a mate to fawn over... I mean, I seem to be doin' alright so far," he rested his head in his fist.

' _Jade isn't your mate, you got to stop implying that, Dave...'_ John motioned and a tired expression dawned his features. ' _And I don't need a mate, or as we non-demons say, girlfriend. I got friends, and family, you, and lil Cas' now.'_

Dave hummed with a nod, "you got a kid and you never even did the work for it..."

John looked puzzled for a moment before he let out a bizarre sound that bordered a laugh, ' _you never did the "work" for her either. Sure, you kicked some evil butt, but you know I know what kind of "work" we are talking about.'_

"Heh. Most people wait nine months, I waited one." He shrugged.

John paused, ' _what... Does that mean?'_

Dave glanced away a moment, before shrugging again.

' _Okay... Casey isn't your actual kid is she?'_ John's eyes were wider than a prostitutes legs.

Dave laughed and punched John's chest playfully. "No! Shit, no!"

John squinted at him.

"I... Uh... Meant that I had sex like a month ago..." He scratched his cheek.

John's mouth went just as wide.

"Yeah."

' _You...'_ His mouth closed, and he looked around to find the right words. ' _Had sex?... Like... You are no longer a virgin, sex?'_

Those deep blue eyes were making Dave feel a little nervous. "Again... Yeah."

' _How?'_

Dave grew a wide grin, "well, you see, I have this thing called a dick, and it got really excited when it seen some hot wet flesh, so I put it int-"

"EHH EH!" John clapped his hand over Dave's mouth, and then took it away to talk again. His face was bright red, ' _I know how it works, smartass! I mean, like, you know... How the hell did you find someone and how did the two of you...? You know...'_

Dave's grin faltered, and he looked down at the blue patched design of John's covers. "It was just like any other hunt." He glanced up to see John's expression fall into a concerned frown. He had to look back down to avoid his friend's sudden understanding. "Bro helped me out with the tracking and stuff, and... There was this girl, and she was pretty..."

' _Dave... Please tell me you didn't...'_ His hands shook a little as he moved them.

"... I did. I looked her in the eye and I had sex with her," he felt bad now. It didn't sound so bad before, because it was normal to him, or so he imagined. But to John, it was completely different.

' _That's rape, Dave... You realise that, right? You made her have sex with you,'_ John leaned closer, and bent his neck to try and make eye contact again.

"I get that."

' _Dave... Fuck. I don't... The girl...'_

"I didn't hurt her," Dave frowned, "I did as much as I could to make sure I didn't leave a scratch on her," he met John's eyes defiantly.

' _She could be pregnant, you know.'_ Was all John answered with.

"Yeah, I know! Okay?!" Dave shouted, and didn't care for once that he was acting immaturely. "What else could I have done? Bro was just there, and he told me to, shit... He didn't _make_ me do it... I just... I wanted it, and she was there. I thought it was right, I still feel like it was right, John... And yeah, give it a few months, and there might be another little cambion walking around out there ready to get stuffed in a bag and thrown into a lake."

John moved closer until he was sitting by Dave's side. He leaned into him, and sighed through his nose.

"I know what happens to them... The crossbreeds... I know what we do to them. I know what humans do to them... I don't want to think about it. I don't, man. I know I have hundreds of half brothers and sisters out there. Some of them are cambions, some full blooded, a shit tone of them dead. But here I am. I am _the_ _heir_. I'm a motherfuckin' demon, dude... This shit is just normal..." He rocked his head into his best friend's. "But... Fuck... Don't ever tell my bro, or anyone. But, I don't actually want to take after my dad. Lookin' to become some great ruler, fucking up lives, and havin' lots a kids by lots a different chicks... I don't want to be a prince, or a king or some shit. I'd be pretty happy with a small bit of territory, you, a mate, you know?"

John flinched with a smirk.

"What?" Dave turned to him.

He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you. You're mine, after all."

John turned up at that, and stared at him with a strange expression.

"... You're my best bro."

John made a goofy smile, and shook his head.

Dave brought his hand up and stroked the back of John's head "... I'm sorry... I legitimately hope the girl is okay. You know I don't wanna hurt people, not really..."

John shrugged.

"... Wish you were able to talk back sometimes... Tell me exactly what your thinking instead of having like this, time gap before signing it out..." He whispered as he rested his head on John's shoulder. He didn't want to say something that could make his best friend feel more shitty. His mutism was painful, and Dave knew he hated it. "I like the occasional sounds and words you make out... But it sucks you can't converse with people... I get that it's not your fault, it's just... Shit."

"Mmm..." John hummed.

"Everything is shit, I guess," he tried to joke.

"Heh-uu," he nodded into him

Dave didn't know what else to say, so he stayed quiet for a minute to relax beside his friend. He decided he would go find the bathroom after, so he could shower and piss and get the self loathing out of his system. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand around his thigh. He stared down at it, and then up at John. "Dude? You seem to have misplaced a hand, there..."

John shook his head, and bit his lip.

"John?" Dave questioned, and looked down at the hand again. "Your hand is... There. On me."

He nodded, and glanced up past his bangs. His hand stroked down to Dave's knee, and back up.

Dave's eyes widened a bit, and his lips parted. "Are you tryin' to... Shit, stop a minute, and talk to me, bro." He gripped John's hand up and let it fall back into his own lap.

John licked at his bottom lip. Looking away, he shrugged, ' _I wouldn't mind...'_

"Bullshit, John," he nearly growled.

John pulled away, and shuffled until he was sat facing him. ' _I wouldn't... I... I don't have to be your mate. I already give you my blood, and it's cool, it helps you not hurt anyone else. This could just be like that. I don't mind.'_

"Shut the fuck up, John. You are saying I can fuck you. That's different," he frowned, and felt naked without the protection of his shades all of a sudden.

' _I can't get pregnant. I've not got any weird diseases. You can use me until you find a mate to do it with...'_ John tried to keep his eyes on Dave's, but his emotions betrayed him.

"I'm not gay, John. Neither are you," Dave paused, and glanced away a second. "Holy shit... You're gay, aren't you?" He stared at his friend.

John shrugged, ' _I don't know. I've never been with anyone before.'_

"For fuck sake, dude..." Dave clasped his face in disdain, "fuck, you are a real idiot. Trying to be like a saint all the time. Who knew you were a dirty little homo..." He sniggered.

John slapped his hand away from his face, ' _I don't think I'm gay, Dave.'_ He didn't look happy. ' _Girls are nice. Guys are... Okay? I prefer girls. And then there is you. You're cool. And stuff. I trust you.'_ His hands kept falling to his lap to show he was finished, but before Dave could say something, he raised them again to talk some more. ' _Just, you know, sex me up or something.'_

He flexed his middle and index fingers, " _sex_ _you up_."

John flushed, and gave a half smile. ' _Even do the eye thing.'_

Dave scowled, "you know that only works on humans, besides the point of no."

John stroked his leg again, but Dave swiped it away.

"Uhh... No..." Dave raised his chin.

' _Come on, it might be fun,'_ John said before he jumped onto his knees, and pushed Dave back. He was straddling him when he spoke again, ' _it doesn't have to mean anything. We can still be friends. Your dad won't kill you for having a bit of fun. Just don't mark me, okay? No bonding.'_

"You're fuckin' insane, John," Dave said as he felt the weight of his friend on his belly. He looked down his torso to where he was seated, knees parted and rested on either side of him. He sat tall over him, his hands raised and ready to speak. Dave considered it. It might be fun. He liked John. He trusted John. John was willing. He knew what he was. He knew what he could do to him. But he was John. He was his best friend. He was a guy. How could they? Okay, he knew how they could, but... Fuck. "John, no. This is fucked up. Blood is one thing. This is another. Just 'cause I could fuck your cousin or your sist-"

John hit him.

Dave gasped, and held his cheek. "Shit... John, you know what I mean! I won't do that to you just because you think you can stop me from becoming a monster!"

' _You're assuming I don't want it.'_

Dave's nose wrinkled.

' _Seriously though, Dave. You're a sex demon, and you're turning down sex?'_ John looked hurt for a moment, before he let his hands rest over Dave's clothed ribs.

Dave bit his lip, and looked his friend in the eye. All he seen was blue, a colour so deep, it bravely submerged his fears. He loved the big goof, he really did. He was the one person he could always turn to when the demon shit got to him and he just needed some normality. But, he didn't know. Sure, he was an incubus, well, half incubus, and sex was appealing as hell on a silver platter. But it was John! And Jade was so close. Even if they hadn't had a date yet, she could be his mate one day, and he would have fucked her cousin while he was pursuing her. That was a dick thing to do. Fuck.

"I need to piss," Dave said suddenly, and pushed John over as he lifted himself off of the bed.

John rubbed his arm gingerly, before signing out the words, ' _down the hallway, second on the left.'_ Dave noted he kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Thanks, bro," was all he said as he exited out of the room as casually as he could. He closed the door behind him, and walked down the hall, past one door, and then entered the second on the left. When he closed it, his phone was out and in his hands.

**\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 07:31 -**

**TG: dirk i need you**

**TG: but dont like just appear here i just need to talk**

**TG: urgently**

**TT: What's wrong?**

**TG: john wants to have the sex with me**

**TT: *The* sex?**

**TG: yes the sex**

**TG: he wants some strider dick**

**TT: Called it.**

**TG: come on dude i need some fucking help here**

**TT: I believe this is the part where I ask "what the fuck, Dave?"**

**TG: what the fuck yourself bro thats not what i meant**

**TG: its john its my bro my ultra amigo my main man my brother from another mother**

**TG: maybe not that last one gross**

**TG: i just dont know what to do**

**TT: Okay.**

**TT: Is he there with you reading this over your shoulder?**

**TG: no i went to the bathroom cause i kind of do need to piss but i had to get away from him**

**TT: Dude.**

**TT: You're acting like a virgin.**

**TT: You left that poor kid hanging?**

**TT: Fuck.**

**TT: You're a dick, Virgin.**

**TG: fuck you miss strider**

**TT: I'm going to ignore that comment.**

**TT: Consider that a big fucking favour lil man, because I'm actually really busy.**

**TG: what the hell could you be doing**

**TG: who the hell could you be doing**

**TT: Funny. I'm with Jane, actually.**

**TG: not your type bro**

**TG: didnt think id have to tell you this but**

**TG: dirk**

**TG: you eat mancock**

**TT: I'm aware. Now stop avoiding your problems, Dave.**

**TT: What exactly is the problem? John wants a piece of your trojan, give it to him.**

**TG: you dont get it bro**

**TT: You fucking love him.**

**TT: Man up.**

**TG: what about jade**

**TG: i think she could be my mate**

**TT: Is she currently your mate?**

**TG: no**

**TT: Have you both agreed to, in the prominent future, become mates?**

**TG: no**

**TT: Have you had intimate relations with this potential mate, "Jade?" Any at all?**

**TG: no**

**TG: wait**

**TG: we kissed**

**TT: Passionately?**

**TG: no**

**TT: It's not cheating, Dave. I admire your sense of loyalty, but you're young. You don't know if Jade will be your mate, and hell, you might decide John is your perfect mate. You don't have to end up with someone because your senses tell you they'd be good for you. Trust me on this, I'm the expert.**

**TG: okay**

**TG: but**

**TG: its john though**

**TT: Tell him you don't want to have sex with him if you don't want to.**

**TG: i want sex**

**TG: but**

**TG: its weird**

**TG: hes a dude**

**TG: imma dude**

**TT: So you came to me, the Cock King, for wisdom.**

**TG: basically**

**TT: I'm not holding your hand through it, Dave. Through his own shit, a man must stride alone.**

**TG: no i mean**

**TG: ...**

**TG: what do i do**

**TG: ...**

**TG: stop fucking laughing at me**

**TT: I'm not laughing. I'm sniggering at your dear sweet innocence.**

**TT: You really can't work it out?**

**TG: shit man**

**TG: its like this**

**TG: im checking out properties for rent in homoville**

**TG: its a strange town full of lively and eccentric people that are afraid of genitals differing their own**

**TG: but it seems like a chill place**

**TG: i dunno if i wanna have a place here though**

**TG: some of the people scare me**

**TG: their customs are just as baffling as they are intriguing**

**TG: the scenery is hella sweet and i found this awesome place i might wanna hang out at for a while**

**TG: i just wanna know whats what**

**TG: so i dont wanna make a fool of myself by insulting the culture of the people by painting my swag new place the wrong shade of rainbow you know**

**TT: You are so full of shit.**

**TG: and you are not selling this to me**

**TG: as a gregarious and poetic young estate agent you got to give it a bit more glamour**

**TG: really sell this spunk to me jazz it up a little so i can look past the freak ass neighbours**

**TG: give me a briefing on the ways of the locals**

**TT: Bro.**

**TT: This is fucking gold.**

**TG: i know**

**TG: throw the dog a bone will you**

**TT: Fine.**

**TT: Who do you think would top?**

**TG: excuse you**

**TT: I'm fucking serious. I don't know your life.**

**TT: I'm just saying because you might be surprised. Some guys act like a bottom, but they turn out to be the more dominant partner when it comes to sex. It can be daunting.**

**TG: i cant believe im discussing this shit with you**

**TT: We could ask Jane, give me a second to call her over.**

**TG: fuck off**

**TT: You know I'm screwing with you.**

**TT: But seriously, just tell me, I don't care.**

**TG: he tried to top i think**

**TG: whatever the fuck that actually means for me**

**TG: he was all mackin on me and saying "oh dave sex me up" i shit you not he said sex me up**

**TG: and then he pinned me and said he wanted it**

**TT: Let me guess, this is the part where you ran from the room claiming the pee pee needed release.**

**TG: basically**

**TT: I got nothing from this. John doesn't know what he wants by the sound of things, top/bottom wise.**

**TG: just tell me what to do to sex the egbert up**

**TG: also enough of the top bottom crap**

**TG: its kind of freaking me out dude**

**TT: Kissing helps.**

**TG: wow i never would have guessed**

**TG: holy shit**

**TG: alert the media**

**TT: No need, they are all dead.**

**TT: I just realised something, while we're on the topic of sex. I should probably mention to you at some point that neck biting doesn't necessarily bond you.**

**TG: what**

**TT: It's the same as biting any other part of his body, because, you know, he's not a demon.**

**TG: dude**

**TT: We've been fucking with you for years, kid. Kind of. I mean, it does count as bonding, but only if your both demon. He's not, so he's prey. You're not supposed to bond with prey, so neck biting is fine if you feel like doing it. It won't count as bonding. I don't want you getting paranoid about it and embarrassing yourself.**

**TT: And because I think it has to be said. Be careful with the girl if you mean business with her. I can't say I approve of bonding with a human, but if you can't help yourself that's your problem. All I'm saying is don't do any bonding, or else we might abandon you. You're too young to be giving yourself away to someone, especially when they have such a short lifespan.**

**TT: Bonding is serious shit. You become completely connected to them, senses and all, and let me tell you it is just as painful to break a bond as it is for your partner to die while you're still bonded. One day you will be ready for it. But for now, just wait. You know I'm just looking out for you.**

**TG: how sweet of you**

**TT: Just have fun.**

**TG: i would say that you and bro are dicks but thats common knowledge**

**TG: fuck both of you**

**TG: moving on**

**TG: i dont know if he actually wants it**

**TG: like maybe he just feels obligated to take care of me**

**TG: he always did**

**TG: sex is just**

**TG: you know**

**TG: crossing some kind of border**

**TT: I know, lil man. I know.**

**TT: More than you would think.**

**TT: How about this? Touching at first, and then see where things go? Penetration can be an issue, so I'd recommend you take things slowly if it's too much.**

**TT: There's more than one way to skin a cat.**

**TT: Roxy would kill me for saying that. But she would agree, nonetheless.**

**TG: i dont want to think about my sister at a time like this dirk**

**TT: Yeah.**

**TT: Me neither.**

**TT: But if you feel so apprehensive about fucking him, or him fucking you, and things getting weird between you. Just do everything but. I'm sure you'll figure something out.**

**TG: i dont think hes hot**

**TG: thats pretty bad i think**

**TT: Yes. That's pretty bad.**

**TT: Why would you consider it then?**

**TG: i**

**TG: i really want it**

**TG: the thought of sex is encouraging me to just ignore how derpy this kid is**

**TG: theres no girls here that i could do stuff with**

**TG: jade said no**

**TG: john would kill me if i tried anything with jane**

**TG: i dont know**

**TT: So what you're saying is, you're not attracted to men.**

**TG: no**

**TG: men are all gross and shit**

**TG: girls are sweet**

**TT: Well shit, dude.**

**TT: Call it experimentation.**

**TT: Okay, here's some serious advice from your good old bro.**

**TT: Prepare yourself.**

**TT: Dave, you are sixteen. You are at an age where things are going to get pretty fucking confusing for you. These are the years you can afford to screw up and be an idiot, especially considering how easy you have it right now. Don't tell Bro, but I think you should have a bit of fun while you still can. See where you stand, and I don't just mean sexually. Test your strengths and weaknesses, see how you want to do things before you have an actual territory to keep. You currently have someone who is your equal, who has nothing to gain by being with you other than the pleasure of your company, who wants your dick just because he does. Other people aren't like that, Dave. You'll understand one day that there are people out there that want your dick just so they can win your favour, they will use you to gain advantage over others. That's the truth of your future.**

**TT: One day, you and John may go your own ways, you may find your mate, and he may find his. But right now, you have him. He's yours, he wants to be yours. He isn't looking to gain rank or protection. He wants you.**

**TT: When I was younger I went through a similar problem, believe it or not. I was pressured by our society, by my parents. I liked guys, but mom and dad weren't happy with it. Being strictly gay in our society is shit, dude. You become a plaything to everyone, because you can't give anyone kids. I was scared of being used by people. So I pretended I didn't like men for a while, and I slept with girls. Sex with females wasn't terrible, it just wasn't right to me, and I know that now. Girls aren't my thing.**

**TT:** **But, then I met someone very special. One of us. Her scent was divine. She was so beautiful, so absolutely perfect for me, and for some reason beyond my comprehension she liked me too. Long story short, we became mates.**

**TG: dude where the fuck is this coming from**

**TT: Don't mention this to anyone.**

**TT: Please, lil man. This is ancient history that's better off left under the sands of time.**

**TT: I just feel like getting this off my chest while I teach you a valuable life lesson.**

**TT: I loved her, but, there was too much against the relationship. I mean, I'm gay for one thing, so it was difficult enough. It was so strained, Bro found out and told me to end it. I slept with someone else while we were together. We were done. The end.**

**TG: you had a mate**

**TT: I did once.**

**TG: a she**

**TT: Yes. It sucks ass. You don't have much of a fucking choice when it comes to the scent thing. Only works with the opposite gender, the whole scenting out for the instinctual reproduction thing is bullshit. It's like "oh hey, there. This person will give you great kids, and almost probably won't try to stab you in the back for trusting them".**

**TT: What I'm trying to get across here is this. You never know, Dave. Sometimes things work out, sometimes they don't. But you never know if you don't try. Now, I'm gonna fuck off and leave you to it. Remember, just have fun, but don't go crazy, okay, kid?**

**TG: right**

**TG: see you around**

**TG: thanks bro**

**TT: No problem, kid. Now go present yourself to your sexy god toy.**

**\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 07:58 -**

Dave chuckled at the last comment, and tucked his phone into his back pocket. Man, he hadn't even changed out of his clothes. He and John were too tired to care last night. He looked kind of cute, Dave supposed. In a cute derp kind of way. Maybe, he could just kiss him? He sighed, and moved closer to the toilet. He did have to pee. So he unbuttoned, unzipped, and released Dr. Strider for a good old whiz. Tucking it back, and flushing, he took his time to collect himself. The mirror was to his left, so he stared at himself. His hair was messy, again, and his red eyes were still the same as they'd always been. He bared his fangs at himself, and looked at them intently. He imagined having sharp teeth against his flesh, tongue gliding up his throat. His lips relaxed again, and he licked at the top.

He was in John's room in an instant. John was standing with his back to him, pulling on a pair of tan shorts. They were half way up his thighs when he noticed Dave standing behind him. His head twisted over his shoulder, and his shorts zoomed up sharply. His glasses were on, along with a baby blue shirt. Dave tilted his head, and decided to speak. "Hey."

John nodded, and looked down to button and zip up his shorts.

Dave frowned, and took a step towards his friend.

His friend turned round, and stuck his hands into his pockets. He didn't want to talk.

Dave took the hint, and walked past him. He made his way to the little table beside the bed, and retrieved his shades. Good, he felt much better hidden behind the glasses. When he looked around again, John was seemingly curious about what he was doing. Dave tapped the side of his glasses, "can't live without these, y' know?"

John shrugged, and shifted his balance.

Dave couldn't take this much longer. "Okay... John. I need to know. You like me, right?"

John didn't even hesitate before he nodded.

"You think I'm attractive?" He raised a brow.

John looked him up and down, and rolled a nod.

"Would you be my mate if I made the serious offer?"

That made him pause. He pursed his lips a little, and frowned. He shrugged.

"John, talk. I'm serious right now, I need you to talk to me."

His hands slipped out of his pockets, and he spoke, ' _are you... Asking me to be your mate?'_

He shook his head, "no. I'm asking if I did, would you say yes."

He shrugged again, ' _I don't know. Like, you're my best friend, but... I don't know if we could be like that.'_

"You're rejecting me, huh?" He folded his arms. "So the sex, then. You want sex?"

He nodded, and looked away.

"Okay... Specifically with me?" He folded his arms as he spoke.

His eyes found him once again, and his face lit up with a flush, ' _yeah... Who else? If I do this, it's not going to be with some stranger. That's just too strange. Maybe not for you guys, but to me._..' He shook his head, ' _it's stupid_.'

Dave twitched out a half smile, and took a step closer, "what?"

He itched his nose, and proceeded to talk, ' _I... Want it to be... You know... Meaningful. Not just some random hookup.'_

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Egbert, but this hypothetical thing we're discussing is pretty much a random hookup.. I've been in the dark about this whole shebang. I've never thought about you like- actually I have, that was a lie... But... This was before, I, you know, caught a whiff of Jade..."

"Oh..." John sounded, and looked down a little. 

"You're awesome though, I mean... If it weren't for my stupid fuckin' instincts going crazy for Jade... I would be all over you... You know? I would've asked you to be my mate, bro... But..."

' _I get it. Bro would disown you, and you'd wallow in self pity for years. And the whole thing with Jade... I don't get that...'_

"I... Just know she's perfect. That's all that comes to mind. Dude, that's what I've been smellin' on you. You hang out with your cousin, her scent sticks to you, and I start actin' funny. Fuck... John, bro, dude, chum, bud, amigo, I fuckin' love you, you know that? But, I can't have sex with you. You've been my best bro for as long as I can remember, my only bro, as terrible as that sounds, I mean that ain't any of my fault or nothin', you know Bro has kept me all protected and shit. Fuck, I want sex, and shit yeah, it's great. No wonder you want it. How about... I hook you up?"

John stared with an unreadable expression. _'You'll hook me up?_ '

"No shit, dude. When I come to power, like, get my territory together and junk. I help you find you someone. They'll prostrate before me, begging for you pretty lil hand, or your pretty lil ass or whatever, and you'll have your pick of whoever. Human, demon, cambion, anyone. I wanna take care of you and shit. I ain't gonna be this young, needy lil prick forever, so when the tables turn, I want to be there for you like you've been for me."

His shoulders slumped and he let out a long and mournful sigh, ' _Dave... No one would want me._ '

"The fuck you just say?"

He frowned at him, _'I'm a mute. I can't talk, so no one could understand me. Not everyone speaks sign language, hell Dave, you took nearly that first year to learn half of what I was saying. Mutism isn't cute, or sexy, or enjoyable. It's horrible. How could I expect someone to understand that? Or understand me?_ '

"I understand you, bro," said Dave as he brought his hand up to cup the side of John's face. "You're so awesome, I don't deserve such an awesome guy like you."

John stared at his shades with bright blue eyes, and leaned into the hand that had began to caress his cheeks.

"One day, I swear, you'll meet someone that will wanna be with you. They'll be funny, clever, and smokin' hot. I liked you even though I had no idea what you were sayin', or you know, not sayin'? You're so fuckin' brilliant. "

There was a pause, and Dave took the moment to stare into his best friends eyes to catch a glimpse of what he could be thinking.

"You're amazing. You put up with me for all these years, and you kept coming back. You're so strong to have been able to do that," his fingers weaved up and through the hair that draped down past his ear. "So good," he moved closer, and tilted his head before planting a soft kiss onto John's lips. Their lips parted, but Dave hovered there for a moment, "so wonderful." He lay another kiss on him, and their glasses clashed. He swiftly removed his shades and tossed them over onto the now tidy bed. "I know it's not easy," his hand stroked down the curve of John's face, and neck, and shoulder, and chest. Finally he took hold of his waist, and brought his other hand up to mimic the first. He made sure to make eye contact with John as he spoke, "you're voice isn't essential, John. We got along fine without speech. Besides," he smirked, "there's other ways to communicate, right?"

John's face was flushed, and his eyes were wide. He licked his lips and tried to talk, "ayaf ay ar ew ohenh his...?"

Dave's brows furrowed as he tried to translate what John had just said. "I... I don't want you to think you're not good enough. Fuck voices and shit. You are the greatest dude I've ever known."

John smiled, but looked away, "ew ont hant hith."

"John?"

He looked back at him, "ff-ank ooh."

Dave smiled widely, a smile he reserved for special occasions. But it faltered when he felt his friend pulling away from him. He wanted to let John decide how to take things, so he took his hands away and moved back to give him space.

' _Thank you, is what I was trying to say... But, I know this isn't right. You don't want this. If you did, you wouldn't have hesitated... I don't mind, I'm just being a stupid horny teenager and stuff. So, yeah, no sex.'_

"We could still do other stuff if you want," Dave suggested.

John shook his head, _'as great as that sounds, I'll have to say no. You want to be with Jade, and I'm just screwing up what could be the best thing to happen to this family in centuries.'_

"Centuries, really?" Dace couldn't help but smirk.

' _Yes. Centuries. Our family's hunters. We don't exactly have long life expectancies. The only reason Grandpa is still alive is because he had to help take care of all of us, you know, after what happened to mom and dad, and Jade and Jake's parent's disappearing. You and Jade would be cool, an alliance kind of thing. And I know you don't want to be King or the heir or anything, but imagine how great it would be for your mate to not just be human, but a hunter?'_

"You've really thought this through, haven't y', Egbert?" Dave folded his arms.

John blushed, and shrugged a reply.

"You've been playing matchmaker with Dirk too, haven't you?"

His eyes widened, and his shoulders went rigid.

"Dude, I talk to Dirk, and I snoop around on his phone. I know what he gets up to. You gave him your cousin's chumhandle."

Busted. _'I... Yes, I did. Jake's getting old. Well, older, and he won't go near any of the cambions on the island, and he can't leave the island, so I thought it would be good for him to talk to somebody.'_

"Somebody who just so happens to be Lord of the Dick," Dave huffed a laugh.

John rolled his eyes, _'I thought Dirk could use some company, too. I think Bro does as well, but I'm not letting him near Jake, or anyone for that matter. I know what he's like.'_

Dave nodded, and scratched his arm. "So... You want an alliance, basically?"

After a few blinks, he replied, ' _I do, yeah.'_

"Hm... What are the terms, bro? Like, a bag of ham for every citizen of the world three times a week? Every public bathroom must be unisex? Gay marriage made legal?" He faked a gasp.

John frowned, ' _there's a reason Dirk calls you an asshole, you know...'_

"Pfft, he doesn't care."

He sighed, ' _Dave. Once my uncle is dead, there has to be peace. I want humanity to rebuild the world that was taken from them, and for your people to back off and let that happen.'_

"... Right..."

' _Your dad will be King, and I don't think he wants peace. He's been good to me, sure, but, I don't think he'll care about humanity. This will just keep getting worse, and sooner or later, there won't be any humans left. And then your people will die out as well. We need an alliance.'_

"OKay... So you want me to talk to Bro and tell him to cool his shit?"

' _I want you to ensure that there will be peace. No more rape, or slaughter, or forced bonding, or slavery. Our peoples should be unified. Helping each other.'_

Dave considered this with an inhale, "it won't be easy, dude. My people are all about dominance and aggression and shit."

' _If you care about me, and Jade, and your family, you'll try... I think... This is what my mom would've wanted.'_

"I didn't say I wouldn't try, you know I will. But, all I'm saying is, my dad will be King, not me. I'm his symbol, his replacement, you know? I won't have any real power over this kingdom we're talkin' about"

' _Then be a symbol.'_

"... Okay, then. What would you like me to do exactly?"

' _Show everyone it's possible to coexist. Don't force people to do things, and don't listen to Bro.'_

"Challenge him, you mean?"

His lips tightened, _'if you have to.'_

"I'll have to either way, I want to make a human my mate, which means my kids'll be cambion. He ain't got any other heir, so our family is fucked blood wise."

' _Fuck blood.'_

"That should be our campaign slogan. Fuck blood, save lives. Hell fucking yes, I'm in," he sniggered.

' _Dave_ ,' John looked serious.

"Yeah?"

 _'Promise me you'll protect them._..' His blue eyes looked desperately into his.

"All of them, dude. No discrimination. Wherever I end up, whatever place I call my own, the people there will be mine, and I'll keep them safe," he smiled.

John smiled in return and offered out his pinky.

Dave hooked the pinky with his own, "pinky promises never get broken, bro."

"Mhmm!" He hummed.

"C'mere," he stretched out his free arm and pulled John in for a hug, which was accepted and reciprocated. "Wanna go hit the clubs, John? Test out some strengths and alliances on the people?"

"Uh?" John pulled away from the hug and untied his pinky from Dave's.

"Bright lights, big city. Let's go party. Let's call it a celebration after this treaty we have just made for the good of our two great nations. Well, mine's great, and yours is kinda just there, but still."

He frowned in confusion, _'funny. But... Party, really? How?_ '

Dave raised his hands to move them around for emphasis as he spoke, "you got your freak ass teleporty powers. And I know for a fact you go to big cities and things, lookin' for all those lil halfbreeds that sleep in the gutters. So, bring me this time, and Jade, and Jane, and that Jake kid. We can motherfuckin' party." Dave couldn't help but grin.

John folded his arms and forced his face to pout.

"Come on, dude. It'll be great! Plus we need to get away from this stupid island. It's making me all claustrophobic," he exaggerated a shudder.

' _You've been here for a few hours!'_

"Yeah, I'm fucked if I spend any more time in this place. It's all green and natural and hella weird.'

John rolled his eyes, and his lips tightened. ' _A club?'_

"Yeah."

John sighed, and shrugged hesitantly, _'why a club?_ '

Dave folded his arms, "maybe I just feel like it? Never think of that, dweeb?"

John looked far from convinced, ' _I don't know. I mean, the only clubs around are like demonic clubs and stuff. They won't turn a blind eye to a bunch of humans and nephilim turning up. There's only so much I can do to keep them safe...'_

Dave groaned and kicked his best friend lightly, "bro, I'll keep 'em safe. I assert myself and nobody comes near 'em, 'kay?"

John pouted disapprovingly.

"I will. Quit that freaky face, you'll give me a heart attack. Now look here. I got this sorted, alright? I know it sounds stupid, but we can't just hide away forever. I mean, I'm pretty down with the idea of chillin' out for a while, but, I've been watched over my entire fuckin' life and I can't just go somewhere without someone knowing. It sucks balls, big horrible hairy old blister infested balls. You have freedom, is what you have. Same freedom as Bro or Dirk or somebody. I ain't got that. And as far as I can tell, your family's the same. I right?"

A sigh escaped him as he rolled a nod in agreement.

"Good, you get it, at least. Now, how would they like to get away from all this bullshit for a while?" He grinned.

John seemed to bite at his lip before he finally chose his answer. ' _I'll ask them, but no promises._ '

"So I'll take that as a _oh yes Dave, I would love to go out with you."_

His eyes narrowed, and so did Dave's for the briefest of moments.

He pointed at his friend, "not like that. Get your mind away from those thoughts."

His tongue protruded his lips. ' _I'll pester everybody, and see if they're up for it. Meanwhile, you need to go check on Casey, it's breakfast time.'_

Dave nodded with a half smile and turned to exit the room, "I'll see you around, John."


End file.
